


Unexpected Outcomes

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Evie frye - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gangs, Gen, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Kidnapping, London, Murder, Rescue, Rooks - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Syndicate, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian, crawford Starrick - Freeform, strip, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gang life in Victorian London is tough.... Even tougher when friends and colleagues are mysteriously disappearing around you. </p><p>Based loosely on one of the missions in syndicate, not really any spoilers </p><p> </p><p>Female reader insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

London,  December 1869

Victorian Britain..... A veritable seat of cosmopolitan growth and prosperity. A population so globally advanced in Industry, Communication and commerce, those countries not already proudly belonging to its ever growing auspicious empire soon wished they did. 

There was absolutely no denying it, It was a splendid and exhilarating time to be alive and London was most certainly the place to be.... For the favoured and fortuitous few anyway, for everyone else it was a constant shitty struggle from day to day just to stay alive.

Far away from the very public pomp and  circumstance of the glorious industrial revolution and deep within the backstreeted cobbled veins of the city, beat the heart of dark and evil underworld. Where law had no jurisdiction and there was certainly no honour amongst the thieves that ruled there.

So this is where you found yourself, a life of crime with a family that you'd chosen for yourself. It certainly wasn't the grand life you'd dreamt of all those years ago before pneumonia took your parents, but a life with your gang family and the day to day street crime kept your belly relatively full, your blood from halfway freezing and general sense that someone was always looking out for you. 

Your family by choice?....The Rooks,  A band of likeminded cutthroat delinquents with little and next to no morality for anyone but themselves and their equally questionable leaders, twin Assassins Jacob and Evie Frye.

You'd fallen in with them three long winters back by pure accident now it seems, forced into thieving to keep yourself alive on the streets it had been the only thing you were became good at.... And fair to say, you were damn good at it too.  So here you found yourself, running with the quickest up and coming and increasingly influential gang in all of Victorian London. 

Life was fairly rosey, well....as rosey as it could be living within the shadow and constant threat of existing Templar gang The Blighters. Needless to say, things had always been fractious between The Rooks and The Blighters but with the fast expansion in rook turf burning angrily within their bellies, they were hungry for retribution and took it whenever possible. 

 

*

 

"God it's so bloody cold!" You shivered, cupping your  hands over your mouth and breathing on them in an attempt to warm your numb and stinging fingers. The cold December air so harsh your breath shot out of your hands as a thick smokey mist and dissipated quickly without any warming effect whatsoever.

"You're always bloody cold you.....how the hell you've survived so long on the streets without freezing to death is beyond me" came from your side. You're watery eyes flicked up to the huge figure that stood next to you. Mac, a six foot something, thick set bald Irish brute who you so often found yourself with on the streets rolled his eyes in jest at you. 

"I'm cold Mac because I haven't as much timber as you on my frame to keep me warm.... That's why you're never cold.... It's because you're fat! Pure and simple" You smiled playfully back as you marched slightly on the spot to get some degree of blood flowing back into your toes 

Mac smiled back and gave a stifled giggle. A man so tall and imposing, he'd rip someone's head from their shoulders no soon as look at them but with you.... He allowed you to get away with murder 

"Gawd... Listen to em in there, all warm and having fun" you muttered coldly, envious as a loud crack of laughter rang out from the public house you were stood outside of.  "What I would give for a pint and a fire to drink it by right now"  you said as you crossed your arms tightly hoping your body heat would ease the nip from the cold to your fingers 

"Good evening Mr Frye" Mac boomed suddenly as he saw Jacob fast approaching their spot on the street corner. 

"Ahhhh Good evening both.... And how are my two favourite Rooks this evening" he schmoozed warmly "......and it's Jacob, Mac" 

"Good Jacob Sir, a little cold but good thank you" He replied with a slight nod

"Wonderful and how's it been?" He asked turning to you. You glanced a moment at him, there was no denying he was a handsome man with darkened Raven hair poking messily from underneath his top hat and pools of warm chocolate for eyes you could lose yourself within.

"Quiet so far Jacob, we had the knock a few streets back from a couple of Blighters earlier tonight, thought they could chance their luck.....but nothing we can't handle" 

Jacob smiled widely "That's good to hear.....and that's why I trust you so much, you're two of the best" 

You dropped your gaze from him and to the frosty pavement "you're too kind sir" you replied somewhat bashfully 

"So..... is it business or pleasure tonight Jacob?" Mac interjected quickly 

"Business unfortunately Mac, as tiresome as it is" he sighed slightly "I may be able to squeeze a couple of pints in though.... So It can't all be bad eh.....      Well!" He huffed "Try and stay warm both, Goodnight  " he smiled as he warmly patted Macs arm and gave a cheeky wink your way. 

You watched as he scuffed away comfortably and pulled the door of the pub, the sudden noise of music and joviality filled the silent nighttime streets before muffling again once it swung closed 

"You're too kind Mr Jacob sir.....yes Jacob sir,..... Oooh no Jacob sir...... " Mac fluttered his eyes quickly as he mocked your voice "Give me a break.... It's embarrassing!" Mac jested playfully with a roll of his eyes 

"Oh shut up Mac! You useless lump of lard!" You smiled bashfully with a slight laugh. 

"Get your head out the clouds then" he replied "going all gooey eyed over him.....it'll take a special lady to open Mr Fryes eyes.....a proper lady, one who wears dresses and what lunches and that" his eyes fell to you as you jigged once again to try and keep warm "you! On the other hand!" He laughed "tell you what, I'll take you down Lambeth, you're bound to find a nice bloke down there, one who's likeminded and halted by your beauty....first stop'll be the Asylum" he laughed loudly making you slap his muscular arm playfully. 

 

*

 

"Ahhh brother dearest, you finally decided to grace us with your presence" mused Evie sarcastically with a lift to her eyebrows as she watched her brother sidestep through the bustlingly busy pub and over to the table she sat comfortably at with Henry.

"Well unlike you Evie, I have had important business to deal with" Jacob replied sharply as he grasped a nearby wooden chair scraping it noisily across the wooden floor towards their position. 

"Really?.... When you say business what you really mean is playing at being gangs with your precious Rooks?"  she replied quite curtly, a slight air of sarcasm to her tone.

Jacob leant forward grasping a large pewter tankard within his fingers from the small table in front of him, with a noisy slurp he began to drink deeply at it's contents. 

"I never hear you complain about them when you have The Blighters breathing down your neck on the streets Evie" he said after lowering the drink from his lips, Jacobs voice was stolen momentarily from the recently swallowed ale. "You're quite happy to have them around to help you then aren't you sister?" 

Evie sat quickly back in her chair, her small freckled nose crinkling slightly in distaste at her brothers sentiment.

"Actually, It's about the Rooks that I've called you both here this evening" Henry interjected over the sound of the untuned piano playing loudly amidst the cheers from the corner of the room.  He leant forward to speak, his elbows resting gently on the tables wooden surface. 

"What is it Greenie?"grinned Jacob in his self assured manner "you want to borrow some of my Rooks?.....not feeling too safe on the streets anymore?...... Could be arranged mate, you only needed to ask"  Jacob smiled smugly as he lifting his tankard to his lips once more as he leant back in his chair. 

"Jacob!" Scowled Evie at him from across the table. 

Jacob gave a suggested shrug as he swallowed his ale, his eyes falling to  
to his sister.

"What?"' he said nonchalantly with a slight shake to the head. Evie chose to ignore him and while her eyes bored disdainfully into her brother she turned her head to Henry

"I'm sorry Henry..... Please excuse my brothers crassness" Evie said before her eyes left Jacob at the very last conceivable moment and switched to Henry "please continue"

"My scouts are tell me that they saw a couple of your rooks being bundled into a carriage earlier today not far from here down some alleyway.....seemed in quite a hurry it seemed" 

Evie furrowed her brow slightly as she thought over Henry's news 

"No Ones reported any trouble of late have they Jacob?" She asked as she turned to her brother 

"No more than usual" he replied, his bottom lip turning slightly as he gestured the beginnings of a shake of the head. 

"And we've had no demands... No communications or telegrams from The Blighters?" She asked 

"Nope" Jacob sighed 

"How curious" Evie pondered, her eyes scooting off across the battered beer stained floor of the pub as she thought  "we need to keep an eye on this Jacob, Blighters reckon they can get one over on us they've got another thing coming"

"There's nothing to suggest it is even The Blighters Evie" 

"It has to be them Jacob" Evie replied "there's been no bodies found though..... Where do you think they're going?...... The Thames?" 

"How long have we had runnings with The Blighters Evie?" Jacob asked 

"Since we came here" 

"Exactly!....... And in all that time how many times have you known them to go to the trouble of hiding any of the Rooks they've killed?" He watched her as she thought over his words, his eyebrows raising "it's too thorough for The Blighters.... Not their style" he reclined back and lifted the tankard and took a deepened drawl on it. 

"Then who Jacob? Who?" Evie asked leaning forward. "Do you think we should go to the police?" 

Jacobs face began the first suggestions of a smile 

"Yes of course Evie! I can see it now.....Excuse me officer but I belong to a murderous street gang and some nasty men seem to be taking our most ruthless killers...... Is there anything you can do?....... "His voice was thick with sarcasm. "Think about what you're saying Evie!" 

"With no bodies materialising, you can't be sure..... My advice to you? sit tight, speak to your Rooks and warn them to be vigilant..... We'll keep our ears to the ground" 

"Exactly Greenie..... I knew there was a reason I liked you......" Jacob quickly sat forward in his seat grabbing  the arm of the passing bar maid. "Nellie love, be a darling and send two tots out to my Rooks out the front.... Poor beggars look half frozen.... My account of course" 

"Of course Mr Frye!" She smiled with a slight nod before disappearing through the busy throng of people. 

"What's this Jacob, you getting all caring now?" Evie asked as she watched him grasp his ale, he peered inside 

"Look after your Rooks Evie, you never know when you'll need them.... Besides which, it's December... Poor bastards look like they're freezing to death" 

"Oh the compassion Jacob.... It really is quite endearing"


	2. Chapter 2

City of London stronghold 

 

"Bout bloody time" Mac sighed tiredly as he uncrossed his arms and pushed himself from the crate he'd been sat on "don't know what takes you so long to get ready" 

You slowly closed the battered, beaten wooden door to the house you shared with some of the other Rooks and began to step down the botched steps towards Mac. It's was a basic house in desperate need of renovation, tiles missing from the roof and planks nailed to a couple of the windows but it was enough to grant you shelter from the cold winters nights and being nestled deep within the Rooks stronghold it meant you were safe... No Blighters ever dared to come near and them that did were soon seen to.

"You can't rush a lady Mac" you smiled pulling your coat a little tighter protecting yourself as best you could from the biting cold 

"I wasn't referring to no lady.... I was referring to you " he said with a playful laugh to his voice as you scuffed up next to him

You cast him a mischievously stern look, the first suggestions of a smile beginning to creep across your face. 

"Come on" he growled lightly as you both began to walk away from your home and through the strong hold "there's been mention of some Blighters hanging closeby, looking for some trouble in Grosvenor Square..... Reckon we should head over, give em exactly what they're looking for .... What do you say?" He asked with an expectant smile, his eyes glinting excitedly from under his heavy brow 

"Lead the way" you smiled with a nod offering your arm forward. Mac nodded agreeably, happy with your response 

"Well it'd be rude not to, I reckon" he laughed gently as he took the lead. Catching a quiet laugh in your nose you watched him step away, eventually following his lead and the both of you strode towards the perimeter of the stronghold and the nearby road. 

You were just approaching the last building when you heard your name being called loudly through the still winters air from behind you. Scuffing to a noisy halt you both turned to see Jacob emerging from one of the nearby buildings, he skipped quickly down the wooden steps and over to where you now stood 

"Ah good morning  Jacob" Mac smiled, greeting him. 

"Good morning Rooks, I trust you're both well?.....actually, I'm glad I caught you before you disappeared for the day" He smiled as he turned slightly to look at you, " where you off?" He asked, you halted momentarily, your mind going completely blank as you found yourself lost within his warm pooling hazel eyes and his wide cheeky smile.   

Mac glanced down at you, he frowned slightly at your awkwardness around Jacob 

"We're off down Grosvenor Jacob sir, we 'erd there was a gang of Blighters been involving themselves in things they shouldn't down there, preying on thems that can't defend themselves....... We was going to tell em... ....You know........"he paused before smiling widely  "to move along"  his large smile looked oddly out of place upon his misshapen, malformed features, The years of brawling clearly having taken their toll.

Jacob chuckled lightly and gave a slight satisfied nod, pleased that his rooks seemingly took so much pride within their compass. 

"Excellent" he smiled enthusiastically "but I need you to do something for me first though.... You could just possibly save my arse from a roasting from my nearest....I need for you to collect Evie from the Whitechapel stronghold... Said I'd do it myself but it bloody clean slipped my mind and I'm meeting with Mr Dawin in the next twenty minutes......... Can you go straight away?......You know what she's bloody like, she'll be wanting my guts for garters if she's kept waiting" 

"Not a problem Jacob" you said enthusiastically, your eyes still drinking in his ruggedness 

"Ahhh really?" He gave a relieved sigh "I'll be forever grateful.... "He said with a slight glint in his eye "my carriage is secured up on the road, take that and be quick, yes?" he said with a thankful nod. "And.......Be on alert ...... Another couple of Rooks went missing in Southwark a couple of days back"

"Another two?" Mac questioned, his brow furrowing 

"Yes" Jacob sighed as he shifted his weight uncomfortably

"Are you any closer to finding out who's behind it all?" You asked hopefully, you smiled coyly as Jacobs gaze caught yours.

Jacobs mouth narrowed slightly, pulling wide as he thought a moment "I have a few ears to the ground.... Let's just say that. It's just a matter of time....I'll find out who it is and when I do they'll wish they'd never messed with us Rooks eh......" 

"Well if there's anything we can do to help Jacob!" You replied with a nod to the head

"Come now" huffed Mac interrupting "let's not keep Mr Frye any longer" he lifted his glance towards Jacob. " we'll be in Whitechapel and with Miss Evie as soon as guv " 

" Tell her I got waylaid or something" he replied with a slight dismissive wave of his hand "I trust you.....she'll baying for my blood" 

"Of course Jacob.... Right away" Mac said placing a couple of his fingers to his forehead suggesting a slight salute. 

Mac grasped hold of your coat and pulled you away  making you stumble ever so slightly 

"There's a shilling in it for you if Evie's not as mad as I'm expecting her to be when you get back!" Jacob called loudly after you as he watched you walk quickly away. Mac still grasped your clothing and began to scold you as you went. Jacob smiled widely, catching a small nasal laugh as he heard Mac chastise you quietly as you left. 

"You are so bloody embarrassing!" Scolded Mac "take a look at yourself woman.... Like some stupid lovesick young girl" 

"No.....I.......am.......not!" You remonstrated as you snatched your coat from his grip "what do you know about anything you big massive bloody oaf!" 

"I know when you're making a complete simpleton of yourself" he scoffed

"Well you should know.... You make one of yourself all the bloody time!!!" You hissed back as you reached the road and began to make towards Jacobs small horse and carriage.

"Here do you think you're capable of driving or is your head still foggy and full of fluff?" He asked as he hopped quickly up onto the drivers seat of the carriage. 

"Funny!..... Very funny" you sighed loudly as you pulled yourself up taking the seat next to him. You snatched the worn leather reins from his fat fingers.

"I drive" you replied shortly with a slight scowl from under your brow. Unable to keep the pretence up any longer Mac began a wheezy laugh 

"You really are an idiot, pure and simple .......do you know that" he laughed as you snapped the reins loudly making the chestnut mare kick into a steady trot. 

You smiled warmly at your exchange as you began to negotiate some of the rush hour carriages that were slowing in the road, with a quick glance over your shoulder you pulled at the reins and manoeuvred the carriage around them. 

"Right we better get a move on eh" you said as your eyes watched the cobbled road steering the horse carefully "so Whitechapel......best way?" You mused quietly to yourself as you thought out your route " Victoria bridge ........ Southwark and then up Brighton road into Whitechapel ? That way?"  You sought confirmation as you snapped the reins making the horse break into a steady canter 

"Yeah reckon so....."Mac replied with a quick nod as he grasped tightly onto the rail steadying himself "I wish you'd let me drive" 

"Ahhh hush man" you grinned as you lead the carriage expertly through the oncoming traffic.

*

You made best haste through the busy cobbled London streets weaving in and out of the slower moving morning traffic. Cracking the reins every few minutes, you urged the horse to go as fast as you could muster through the busy morning commuters. Your recklessness occasionally met with a few choice words from fellow passers by, Mac just smiled sweetly and waved sarcastically before you disappeared ahead and they could do nothing more.

He placed his hands over his mouth and breathed a hot breath trying to heat his fingers "this winds biting today eh" he said as you drove on towards Whitechapel 

You glanced momentarily over your shoulder and slightly behind, uninterested in his small talk 

"Keep your bloody eyes on the road ahead woman" he barked 

"Mac..... I reckon we're being followed" you said as you shuffled slightly in your seat concentrating on the road once more. Mac immediately looked behind the carriage, his eyes scanning the traffic behind 

"Couple of cabs back..... Deep burgundy sports carriage, dappled grey mare" you said as he continued looking, his head bobbing from side to side as he sought their identification.

" I see em" he growled "Blighters" he turned quickly round, his hands grasping the rail once more "see if you can lose em down a side street or something" 

You gave a nod before snapping the reins and throwing the carriage suddenly down one of the quieter side streets, you both lerched quickly in your seats  to the side as the carriage turned so suddenly.

With a firm snap of the reins the horse broke into a gallop, it's hooves clattering and sliding loudly on the greasy cobbled road 

"Are they still following" you asked loudly fighting with the reins 

Mac turned around, his eyes frantically scanning the road behind. "Yeah, and they've picked up pace" there was no disguising the fact that now you were being pursued and quickly. 

Snapping the reins once more you loudly bayed at the horse urging it faster still. Mac held tightly onto the carriage, with his other hand he dipped quickly inside his coat, his fingers fumbling for his revolver. 

"CANT YOU STEADY IT UP A BIT?" He shouted at you, the sound of the rumbling wheels and hooves drowning his voice out. You fought to steady the carriage as best you could while Mac took aim on the fast approaching Blighters. 

With a loud crack and a plume of thick ballistic smoke Mac fired his revolver. "DID YOU GET THEM?" You yelled desperately...

There was a seconds delay, your eyes fixed firmly on driving the horse on, frantically snapping the reins once more. 

Suddenly, from nowhere the Blighters carriage appeared almost at your side as you both thundered down the ever narrowing streets "SHIT!" Mac spat as he shuffled in his seat once more, he lifted his revolved again taking aim. 

"DONT YOU MISS MAC!" You shrieked  desperately, with your heart thundering in your chest and your breathing quickening it was hard to disguise the fact that you were scared. Mac pulled his trigger, the loud crack of the gun made you jump slightly as you continued to pull and steer the carriage around others in the road. 

The smoke swiftly dissipated, to your horror the carriage was still close, Macs shot having struck the blighters driver clean in his shoulder. He slumped slightly , still very much alive, painfully grasping his shoulder that was now pumping with blood.   

As a last ditched attempt at disabling you both, the remaining Blighter fumbled inside his red jacket removing a small knife from its inside. Without delay nor thought he threw the knife quickly from between his fingers. The knifes blade found the large rump of your horse embedding itself deeply within its flesh making it bay loudly. 

The horse kicked violently, throwing its head quickly back before taking off at an uncontrollable fast gallop. Petrified, you braced your boots against the footplate of the carriage and pulled quickly back on the reins with all your might, trying desperately to pull the horse and carriage to a controlled stop. Your efforts were futile, With a wide and wild look in the horses eye you clung desperately to the carriage as the it thundered wildly down the streets. Your only hope now, just simply holding on. 

"MAC I CANT STOP IT!" You shrieked loudly as you hung on for dear life, you bounced and slid vigorously across the leather seat as the carriage's wheels bounced and splintered on the cobbles it thundered over. 

"GIVE THE REINS TO ME!" He shouted, his large battered hand swiftly snatching the loose reins from your fingers as you clung on desperately. 

You screamed loudly, terrified as the carriage bounced and thundered from one side of the road to the other. You heard the sound of nearby shrieking passing you as people ran petrified from the path of the runaway carriage . 

Mac clenched his teeth and gave a guttural snarl as he desperately fought with the reigns frantically trying to regain control once more. His hand dropped and grasped at the carriages brake lever. He pulled back firmly sending the large wooden block grinding deafeningly against the large cart wheels surface.

"HARDER MAC! PULL HARDER!" You shrieked loudly making him increase his leverage against the brake.  Mac pulled and pulled upon the lever, the scraping noise of the brake block rubbing against the wheels surface became sickeningly loud until suddenly, and without warning, there was an ear splitting crack. One of the forks of the wheel cracked sending large splinters shooting from it centre. 

The carriage abruptly dropped slightly at its one corner as it continued to run on its defective wheel. Upon hearing the commotion behind, the already spooked horse pulled even harder making the unstable carriage you clung to snake violently across the city's street. Side to side it went, it's direction becoming more and more unpredictable until the wheel closest to you clipped the kerb with enough intense force it flung you clean from you seat and hurtling into the air. 

For that spilt moment the ensuing chaos and noise around you ceased and you heard nothing and felt nothing but stillness and a feeling of complete serenity. Seconds later, your senses slapped you rudely back as your body slapped unforgivingly onto the dampened cold cobblestones of the road below. 

Tiredly and painfully you flittered your eyes slowly open, focusing on the slate greyed cloudy skies above the circular frame of inquisitive faces that now peered over you. 

"Is she alive?" You heard one ask as they all stared and scrutinised your splayed out form.

"Oh she's alive.... I think" 

"What about the other one?" You heard another man say 

You groaned loudly, clenching your eyes tightly closed as you shuffled uncomfortably 

"Oh wait Miss" came a voice of a male who was now knelt at your side "you've taken quite the knock.... Just wait a moment before you try and move.... get your breath" he comforted 

"Mac?" You groaned as your head fell to its side desperately trying to see through the onlookers legs. 

You could just see him, he lay a little further down the pavement from you he too splayed motionless upon his back. You squinted your blurry and unfocused eyes just making out the halo of Crimson red blood that pooled quickly around his head. 

You sighed deeply as you tried to regain some sort of sense as to what happened. Your attention was suddenly caught by the Blighters carriage that had been pursuing you moments earlier. You watched as a rather smart and respectable looking male drop from the cab onto the pavement below, before the carriage casually trotted away. 

"Excuse me.... Excuse me...." He ordered haughtily  as he side stepped through the crowds that had gathered around you "I'm a doctor...... I am a qualified doctor...... Let me see this poor woman"

The greying man noticeably advancing in years pushed gently through the onlookers placing down a battered leather bag and knelt down on the pavement to your side. He wore a smart pin stripe suit and had a large grey beard. He was clearly a man of some social standing and substance. 

"Now does it hurt young miss?" He asked as he produced a pair of black leather gloves from his thick overcoat and placed them slowly on his fingers 

"Who are you?" You groaned as your face struggled to focus properly upon his features 

"I'm from the local infirmary miss....  You are lucky I was passing by.... Now let me take a look at you" he said softly as his hands hovered for a second over you 

"YOURE NO DOCTOR!" You barked loudly 

The man scoffed a laugh as he smiled somewhat innocently 

"Young miss... I can assure you I'm a fully qualified practising doctor and surgeon" he explained infront of the crowds 

"YOU RAN US FROM THE ROAD.... YOU TRIED TO KILL US" you shouted loudly shuffling desperately trying to get away from him, you winced loudly ,the pain from your fall tore agonisingly through every fibre of your body 

"I tried to kill you?" He gave a slight laugh "young lady you've had quite the knock to your head..... Please.... You don't know what you're saying... Let me help you" he said trying to calm you. The crowd of onlookers began to slowly dissipate convinced you were some mad woman in the middle of an episode 

"WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING?  CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!! THIS MAN IS GOING TO KIDNAP ME...... PLEASE! SOMEONE!!!!!" 

"Now really miss.... I suggest you try and stay quiet.... It's really not helping any" he said, his hands gesturing at you to quieten down, he glanced over his shoulders and smiled at the few remaining onlookers 

"PLEASE! HE WORKS FOR A GANG CALLED THE BLIGHTERS AND HE WANTS US DEAD.... WANTS US ALL DEAD!!!" You shouted as loud as your battered and bruised lungs could allow but you'd said just enough to send what remaining  onlookers who were by standing on their way. 

"Will you shut up!" The male spat angrily through his teeth as he flung his leather bag open and started to rummage quickly inside. At that moment a large carriage pulled up by the side of you both, you couldn't clearly see but you were aware of a couple of people dropping onto the road from inside. 

"Please! Someone!" Emitting a sob from your gut you pleaded at someone, anyone to help you but it was futile there was no one left. 

"It's pointless, there's no one that can help you now Rook!" He spat angrily as he took a folded handkerchief from his leather bag and placed it firmly covering your nose and mouth 

"There.... There..... Breath deeply little Rook" he whispered quietly, his voice quite deep and sinister. 

You're eyes widened and your hands quickly lifted to his as you realised what he was about to do. You held your breath as long as possible clawing at the man's thick muscular wrists before your lungs began to burn and you stomach convulsed violently from the lack of oxygen your body so desperately craved.  You held out as long as possible before you couldn't fight your bodies natual instincts any longer. You gasped loudly filling your lungs with a bitter and acrid tainted air. 

"Theeeeere" he smiled, happily content as he watched your eyes begin to slowly roll. "It'll all be over very soon" he smiled tilting his head as he watched you fight each sour breath you took.  Before you knew anymore your eyes rolled back uncontrollably and your eyelids fluttered slowly closed. Your weakening grip on the man's wrists loosened and your hands fell lifelessly to the pavement 

It all went black. 

"Get them both in the carriage and get them away from here quickly" he barked sharply as he closed his leather hold-all, snapping the clasp loudly. 

"Of course right away Dr Elliotson"  a male pushed himself from the carriage he'd been leant upon and strode over to where you lay 

"Bloody mess of a job! Do I employ monkeys to do my work or men?" He barked angrily as he watched two of his assistants top and tail you, one placing his hands under the crease of your limp arms while the other grasped your ankles. 

"I don't know how serviceable the other one is.... You've damn near killed him.... Load him in anyway! I may be able to use him as cadaver" He snapped sharply as he began to remove his leather gloves once more. 

"Yes sir.... Right away!" They replied with a slight huff as they began to walk your lifeless body towards the awaiting carriage. 

"I'm not happy about this job in the slightest.... Do you understand?...... Unload the delivery and I'll see you and your colleagues who botched this job in my office right away"  Elliotson snapped as he picked up his bag and climbed into a nearby waiting carriage. He closed the door and dropped the small window "RIGHT AWAY!"  He banged on the carriages roof signalling the driver to snap at the reins and the carriage took off disappearing into the heavy London traffic


	3. Chapter 3

"JACOB!" 

There was a ear deafeningly loud slam of a door.

"JACOB!" The angry voice shrieked louder this time accompanied by a quick succession of loud booted footsteps quickly running up the flight of wooden steps. 

Jacob sat forward and smiled awkwardly from behind his battered and messy desk, the top chaotically littered with random papers.

"Mr Darwin.... It appears my sister is displeased with me for some reason which will soon become apparent, no doubt......I apologise in advance for her crass and coarse manner" he smiled

Charles Darwin was sat opposite Jacob in a small sparsely decorated room that doubled as a make shift office back at the city strong hold. He smiled somewhat embarrassingly as Evie burst furiously and noisily into the room. Her face was flushed and her freckled nose was crinkled in anger   

"TWO HOURS JACOB!" She spat angrily as her hand gripped the door knob tightly 

"Ah Evie, Mr Dawin is here, we were in the middle of a meeting.... unless you hadn't noticed" he smiled through clenched teeth some embarrassed "I'm sure he doesn't want to hear this.... Not now Evie!"

"Mr Darwin!" She greeted him a slight forced a smile and a nod "I hope you're not making any arrangements with Jacob..... He has a terrible habit of LETTING PEOPLE DOWN!" She hissed angrily as she stormed loudly across the room loosening her cape from her slight shoulders. "Two hours I was waiting for you.... Do you know how cold it is out there today?" 

"Calm down Evie, a bit of cold never hurt anyone" Jacob smiled slightly condescendingly, his nonchalance only  stoking  her anger seemingly further. 

"We made arrangements Jacob... You'd be there you said" Evie bellowed as she paced quickly over to the desk he still sat behind. She placed her hands upon the desks surface and leant towards him.

"I realise we made arrangements Evie, but It completely slipped my mind that I had made plans to speak with Mr Darwin until this morning" Jacob replied calmly as Evie leant in intimidatingly close to his face, her piercing eyes glaring angrily at his.  

"So you just leave me waiting? Nice one Jacob" she spat as she quickly pushed herself up "I really don't know why I thought I could rely on you Jacob... You have the attention span of a small and simple child......" She placed her hands upon her hips, her angry gaze never faltering from his "Mr Darwin, never trust my brother with anything he tells you.....chances are he will have forgotten it all by the time you've finished the conversation" Evie said still very visibly annoyed 

Charles grasped at the hemline of his jacket, he shuffled uncomfortably in his chair an air of awkwardness as Evie had somehow involved him in their disagreement. 

"I.... Erm...." He stuttered awkwardly 

"Anyway Evie, I sorted it..... I sent Mac and [name] to fetch you ages ago" 

"You did?" She sighed deeply, her tone telling him she didn't believe him. 

"I did Evie, I swear it.... They took my own carriage" 

"Of course they did" she scoffed "I've had to walk all the way back from Whitechapel on my own!" 

"Oh Evie, wait! not Whitechapel? Not all the way?" Jacobs tone was thick with sarcasm " The walk will do you good anyway sister.... More importantly where are the rooks I sent to fetch you?" He said, his brow furrowing as his glance skipped across the desks top

"You probably sent them to the wrong stronghold completely knowing you brother dearest" she snapped with a slight roll of her eyes as she proceeded to pull her leather gloves from her slender fingers.

"No, I definitely told them Whitechapel, they should have been with you hours ago..... It's not like them Evie, somethings wrong " 

"Nothing's wrong Jacob dear, your precious rooks have probably answered the tempting call from a nearby boozer on the way" she hissed

Jacobs brow furrowed as he thought about you and Mac, your integrity he'd grown to know and trust implicitly   over the last few months, out of all of his Rooks, the two of you he knew he could trust you both the most. He  started to shake his head slowly " no! Not those two.... Anyone else maybe but not them" he said quietly

Just at that moment there was another couple of fast heavy sets of footsteps alighting the stairs upto where the assassins were sat in their meeting. There was a frantic and quickened knock at the door outside 

"Well! I seem to be the popular one today don't I?........ COME!" He called loudly 

The door swung quickly open, it's well worn and rusted hinges squeaked loudly announcing their visitors arrival. 

"Excuse us for the rude intrusion Miss Frye......." Came a voice from the door as it swung widely open ".....Mr Frye" a Rook greeted Jacob somewhat in slight confusion as two of them stepped swiftly into the office, their beaten and heavy hob nailed boots scuffing noisily across the floorboards 

"Don't apologise.... It seems to be a day for interruptions today" Jacob sighed deeply

"Shush Jacob!" Evie snapped at her twin "what is it? What's wrong?" She said, her tone softening as she turned to face the rooks as they fought to catch their breath. 

The smaller of the two rooks glanced over to Jacob who was very safely sat behind the desk and elbowed his mate in the side "you said it was Jacob's carriage.. You said you was certain!" 

"Shut up, it was Jacob's, I am certain" he spat quickly back to his mate

"Open your eyes Tom..... Jacob is sat right there....I'm sorry Evie.......Jacob..... There's obviously been some confusion" the smaller rook apologised before grasping the material of his colleagues jacket "we won't keep you any longer" 

"Hang up lads" Jacob said stopping them as they turned to leave, his brow furrowing slightly "what's this about my carriage" 

"I'm sorry Jacob, It's probably nothing.... Tom here told me he saw your carriage smashed.... I knew it must have been nonsense.... We won't keep you" he gave a nod before shuffling back 

"Jacob, you sent your carriage to fetch me" Evie said, slightly more confused this time 

"I did....." He said "where is it lads?" He asked 

"A little short of Victoria bridge Jacob Sir" Tom nodded as he clutched frantically at the brim of his weathered and beaten hat 

"Well that would tie in with their journey to Whitechapel Jacob" Evie mused out loud "and you say the carriage was damaged?" 

"No Evie Miss, not damaged..... Completely smashed beyond all repair I'd say" he replied enthusiastically, just happy at being able to help

"Was there any sign of Mac and [name] there?" Jacob asked somewhat expectantly from under his brow

The Rook bowed his head slightly and suggested a shake 

"Tell em the rest Tom" the rook elbowed his mate slightly forward.

"Rest?" Jacob asked 

"Yeah, eerr um, there was blood..... A big puddle of blood on the cobblestones...... And this closeby" he said as he dipped his hand inside his coat. He pulled from his inside pocket a folded white handkerchief and stepping forward he handed it to Jacob. 

He held it loosely within his fingers "not more Evie.....not them...."he sighed deeply as his thumb swept across the small cotton fabric  "what is happening? I swear to god I'm going to get to the bottom of this and when I do!" 

"Jacob......May I?" Charles asked holding his hand outstretched as he sat forward in his chair, his eyes quickly skimming the handkerchief Jacob held.

Jacob passed the handkerchief to Charles who unfolded it, examining it closely 

"Who ever it is is getting sloppy Jacob.... Making mistakes, it won't be long before we find out who's behind this" Evie said 

Charles' finger tips traced a small embroidered 'E' in the one corner of the cloth "very sloppy indeed John" he muttered thoughtfully 

"John?" Questioned Jacob, his eyes lifting to Darwin from behind his desk "you know who that belongs to?" Jacobs brow frowned and he gave a slight nod towards the handkerchief Darwin held 

"Think..... Jacob, I think I know who this belongs to" he corrected, his eyes lifting from the handkerchief and connected with Jacobs

"Well then, you need to hurry and share such thoughts with us Mr Darwin" 

Evie stepped over to Charles and she dropped so she was at his level, her hand rested upon his arm she glanced up at the old man

"Mr Darwin, whoever it is who is taking these people... Is killing them....they're leaving no trace, no bodies nor no bones.... We can't go to the police nor get any help......If you think you know who could be behind this then you need to tell us...... please" her voice was softer and more reasoning than her brothers 

Darwin glanced into Evie's questioning inquisitive eyes and he sighed deeply. There was a moments silence as they watched him lift the handkerchief to his nose inhaling deeply. He nodded with some sadness, Whatever it was just confirmed his initial thoughts 

"Dr John Elliotson" he sighed passing the handkerchief to Evie who was still squatting next to him. She lifted the cloth and sniffed lightly to see what it was Darwin detected. 

"Ether" he said as he watched Evie's face screw from the bitter smell that remained on the handkerchief "I've long left my medicine studies behind me but I know what ether smells like, I've seen it used occasionally by others on my travels whilst studying large animals.... A truly wonderful contemporary substance..... Groundbreaking medically....... if used correctly of course " 

Evie passed the handkerchief to Jacob who took it and sniffed deeply. His eyes widened slightly at the acrid smell 

"I don't understand..... So what, this Elliotson is using animal medicine... For what reason?" Jacob asked 

"Anaesthesia Jacob...... Inhaled in the right dosage, ether induces unconsciousness, hinders the subject helpless....too much and the subject dies"

"And who is this Dr Elliotson Mr Darwin? Do you know of him ?" Evie questioned 

"I know of Dr John Elliotson very well indeed, he once was one of the most promising surgeons I was ever aware of as a young student, medically his career was stood to be second to none...... He became a brilliant heart specialist known the world over, what he didn't know wasn't worth knowing...... It was all so good for him and then he became obsessed with phrenology and mesmerism. It absolutely ruined his career." Darwin explained "he'll stop at nothing to regain his reputation once more"

"Fren what?" Jacob questioned somewhat confused 

"phrenology Jacob........the workings of the human brain. Elliotson believes that you can control the workings of the human brain by external stimulus" 

"But that's just fantasy! How on earth can you get to stimulate someone's brain?" Evie asked 

"By removal or drilling into the cranial vault Evie, it's really quite achievable in this day and age..... Dangerous?, yes.... Controversial? Most certainly, but quite achievable" 

"Removal of the what?" Jacob asked getting a little tired of the medial speak

"By taking part of the skull away Jacob"  
Evie sighed at having to speak so basically for him 

Jacobs face dropped in horror, his eyes widened as he thought about the realisation of what Darwin was saying.

"There was rumour not long back that Elliotson was seen meeting with Crawford Starrick although it could all be hearsay" Darwin explained, quick to distance  himself of any tittle tattle  

"STARRICK!" Jacob hissed angrily with a loud slam of his palm against his desks surface "of course..... How did we not see this Evie?" 

"Well let's not jump to conclusion yet Jacob" Evie replied trying to calm her hot headed brother. 

"Of course.... Dr Elliotson is our missing link Evie think about it, he gets paid off by Starrick whilst all the time he's using our Rooks as test subjects...... He knows no one will go to the police about their disappearances all the while its lessening our numbers on the streets..... It's perfect for him" Jacob nodded as he made it all became clearer. 

"You're right Jacob" Evie agreed enthusiastically as she got to her feet

"Mr Darwin, can you show me where I may find Dr Elliotson?" Jacob asked as he grasped at his hat from the side of his desk and got to his feet "I think I need to speak with him rather urgently"

 

 

A/n apologies if this chapter seems a little boring, next one will be better xx


	4. Chapter 4

Cold, you awoke cold once again. 

Furrowing your brow you mustered an uncomfortable and painful shuffle where you lay before prising your eyes slowly open with a muffled and lowly groan. 

It took a moment for your blurred and bleary vision to focus and grow accustomed to the dim gas lit room you found yourself lay in, The menacing shadows cast from the dim glow grew and danced across the sparse tiled walls like demons fidgeting restlessly before falling and shrinking in size once again

With a weakened perturbance you pushed yourself up from the cold dewy ceramic tiled floor. Gasping loudly, the wind seemingly was kicked  from your lungs, a sharp disabling pain tearing  through your side. You stopped a moment to catch your breath while the pain subsided slightly. Taking a few short and shallowed breaths you managed to regain some clarity before taking your first confused  glance around. You had absolutely no idea where you were.

You screwed your nose and offered the startings of a cough, the overwhelmingly thick and acrid smell stuck deep within your throat and kicked your senses hard choking you slightly. An eye watering mixture of coarse ammonia and warm excrement seemingly ground into the sheer fabric of the room around you. 

Freezing a second in complete and utter fear, your eyes widening and your breath hitched as the sound of petrified screaming floated through the quiet strangitude  towards you. It was the sound of insane torturous screaming, the sound you'd hear when someone was in agonising pain and fearful for their life. 

Your heart pounded strongly deep within your chest, so hard in fact you could have sworn that anyone passing by would have heard its thumping song upon your ribcage.  Where ever you were, wherever you'd been brought... it wasn't good, wasn't good at all... You had to find a way out and soon.

Lifting your hand, you began to rub the stiffness from the back of your neck, all the time your body offering up painful remonstrations, a lowly reminder from the carriage crash earlier that day.   

Your blurry,  and slightly unstable vision flicked slowly down to notice someone had changed you from your normal day to day clothes, gone were your warm woollen trousers and Rook green overcoat only to be replaced with a simple cotton gown. Your hair normally tucked neatly under your hat tumbled loosely below your shoulders in loose waves. 

Your fingers clutched tightly at the neckline of the gown you were dressed in, the thought of someone seeing your naked form and touching your flesh whilst unconscious perturbed and unsettled you deeply. 

You managed to painfully push yourself to your knees, your hands splayed out on the floor and your hair dropping in front of your face as you breathed deeply in order to control the deepening pain that emanated from your torso.  steadying yourself, you slowly and carefully pushed yourself from the freezing floor to a slow and cautious slouched stand. 

Staggering haltingly,  your unsteady bare feet shuffled and padded quietly across the freezing floor towards the partially opened door situated in the far end of the room before you, the bright lights of the hallway from outside your room spilled across the floor illuminating a long shaft of light before you calling you out. 

Placing a shaky hand upon the thick wooden door you gave a firm enough shove to open it just wide enough to get a first glance of this foreign place you found yourself in.  The harshness of the glaring light from the corridor stung your eyes, making you blink its discomfort away until your eyes became a little more accustomed to its brightness. 

With a shuffle you began to stagger out into the long stark, seemingly endless corridor before you, it's walls lined in bare and unwelcoming white glossed tiles, the floor not much more welcoming.  Clueless to exactly where you were or what you were doing you gave a quick glance around.

'Seems to be some kind of infirmary?' you mused silently as you glanced around you, seeing no one you decided to head blindly out and far away from the direction of the screaming.

With your one hand steadying yourself upon the wall and your other clutching at the pain from your side,  you scuttlef breathlessly away, frantically glancing around you all the time as you went.

You staggered past closed door after closed door as you went, God knows who or what lay behind each one. Eventually reaching the end and a darkened recess that opened up before you, a partially open door called you quietly closer. Every ounce and fibre of your body screamed at you to carry on, to ignore what lay inside but your inquisitiveness urged you further

Silently, your cold bare feet took you to the doors opening. You stopped, your breath hitching, eyes widening as they peered through into a large treatment room. The room was just as  eerily as sparse apart from a few filthy screens that littered the floor space but this room was different, you sensed the malevolence and dread the walls breathed.

Central to the grimy tiled floor was a stark metal gurney, on it, through the inconsistent flickering light level you could make out a figure of a man, a large man who's body was covered by a blood smeared, dirty white cotton sheet. Your heart sank slightly at the realisation it was Mac. He lay lifeless, some kind of wires taped attached to his temples and hooked to some machine that buzzed loudly and hummed 

"Mac?" You whispered quietly as you began to take a step into the room, your eyes willing him to turn smiling  and jump up as if nothing wrong. With hardly a foot inside the room you froze, your breath hitching as a man in a white coat appeared from behind one of the screens and strode purposely back over to Mac unaware of your presence. You jumped back, hiding in the shadows close by, watching closely as he leant over his body. 

You couldn't control the hot tears that gathered behind your eyes threatening to spill down your cheek as you watched the doctor stride over the humming machine Mac was attached to. With his hand upon a large dial he turned it slowly making the buzzing noise louden with each deliberate click. 

Breathing quickened you watched, recoiling in horror as he turned the dial further and further making the deepened buzz from the machine hum deafeningly filling the room. Macs body responded, shaking involuntarily to the volts that tore unforgivingly through it. 

Your hand lifted, covering your mouth catching the muffled sobs you emitted  as it fell slack. You fought the instinctually  urge in your body to run in there and stop proceedings, the man was so tall and stocky given your weakened state it would just be a stupid and quite frankly suicidal thing to do, with whatever horror being dealt to Mac no doubt soon to be delivered to you . The tears that threatened your eyes earlier spilled silently and quickly down your face.

With a final deliberate and slow blink of your eyes the remainder of your tears spilled slowly down your cheeks, you quickly wiped away their presence with the heel of your hand. You turned, the crescendoing sound of electricity ringing in your ears as you pushed yourself painfully from the door frame and back into the corridor. For the first time it became apparent to you, The screaming...... the lights levels flickering and fluctuating..... It was the endless stream of hapless souls hooked up to the life zapping machinery deep within and well away from the publics view. This was a factory, it's produce? .... maniacs,  plain and simple and you had to get out.

The panicked urgency that boiled deep within spurred you swiftly down the corridor quicker than before, each time the lighting dimmed slightly you imagined Macs body twitch and writhe uncontrollable upon the cold bare trolley he laid upon..... The indignity of it all making your heart ache painfully for your friend. There was no time to waste, your eyes spied an external door at the end of corridor and you barrelled as quickly as your bare feet would allow, the pain in your side tearing through making you wince and wheeze louder with each cold step.

With a loud thud your body fell into the door, your fumbling fingers grasping the large iron key sat within the locks housing. With a struggled and breathless twist the key turned releasing the large lock with a lowly clunk. Your hand fell to the large brass door handle turning and twisting it as hard as you could, the coldness from the winters night the other side cooled your slightly clammy panicked grasp, until with a sudden and definite clunk the door released from its housing. 

You pulled quickly at the heavy oak door, the large hinges growling deeply at you in protest of their rare and occasional use. The cold night air of winter spilled quickly in, it's freshness and sterility cleansed your lungs from the pungency of the rot and decay within the building. 

Outside, the freezing winters night looked serene and beautiful, more beautiful and welcoming than ever before in your life. The glittered iced pavement that lay before you sparkled brightly like gemstones set within the grime of the chipped and cracked concrete pavers.  

Tentatively you took your first step into the still December night, the frost biting agonisingly at your bare feet as you stepped into the iciness, the hitched and quickened breaths that fell from your mouth frosted swiftly into a steamy vapour the further you got from the door.

You strode as quickly as your feet allowed. Staggering swiftly down the icy pathway, your heart pounded intensely within your chest making your lungs burn as you made good your escape. And there,  eventually as you turned the corner you saw the gates.... The gates to the street outside... You could taste the sweetness of Liberty on your lips.... Your plan? To get out, to get word back to the Frye twins and to get Mac from the hell he found himself in.

Your hand lifted, just about to grasp at the coldness of the iron railings when you heard it. A deep and lowly voice cutting though the stillness like a sharpened knife

"OI Rook!...... Where the fuck d'ya think you're off?"

And that was that! 

 

***

The carriage scuffed to an eventual stop, the dappled grey mare pawing and nodding impatiently at the greased and slippery cobblestones of the capital eager to continue its journey amongst the nighttime stillness.

Darwin looked nonchalantly over to Jacob who sat opposite him upon the buttoned velvet seat of the carriage 

"You've reached your destination Mr Frye, Lambeth asylum... A place more imposing as it looks " he said quietly, his darkened aged eyes casting through the carriage window towards the brick built institution that lay before them

Jacobs head tilted, his eyes straining to get a proper look at what lay before them

"And this is where I'll find him? Elliotson? He asked 

"Without doubt Jacob, this is where he's resident..... You'll find him here... I'm sure" Darwin replied, his eyes seeking the affirmation that Jacob eventually gave. 

"Very well" he said adjusting his large quilted leather coat "if you'll excuse me Mr Darwin... I have several Rooks to get back where they belong" 

Darwin smiled widely with a satisfied nod "I will see that there is a carriage waiting for you around the corner Jacob....... Good luck" he nodded


	5. Chapter 5

The large, rather rotund Asylum worker marched you rather swiftly and unceremoniously back through the door you came from. With a strong, vice like  grip on your arm he pulled you painfully towards a large flight of oak panelled stairs nestled at the far end of the corridor you'd explored briefly earlier.

"Alright...." You gasped as your cold bare feet stumbled as they tried to keep up "there's no need to be so rough.... Just unhand me" you winced as you stumbled up a couple of the stairs 

"Why?" He growled back "so you can bloody do one again eh..... Not on your nelly..... You're going straight to Dr Elliotson, he can bloody decide what he wants to do with ya"

"Look just please!....." You gasped as he manhandled you to the top of the stairs "you're hurting me" 

"I don't give a fuck little rook" he growled angrily, his large heavy boots stomping loudly on the polished wooden floor as he began to haul you down a corridor and towards a closed oak door just set back slightly from the top of the stairs. You remonstrated loudly as you tried so desperately to pull your arm from his commanding touch.

"Shut the fuck up" he growled as his fingers readjusted against your flesh making his grip even firmer. 

He yanked you closer to him as he approached the door, the pain from your side burning intently, what ever its cause aggravated and no doubt made worse from your maltreatment.

He lifted his large weathered and rough hand, clenching it tightly closed he wrapped loudly on the door. There was a seconds silence before a males voice called to you both from behind the closed door. He grasped firmly onto you, his grip not faltering for a second as his other hand clutched at the highly polished brass handle pulling it purposely. 

Once open he strode  you quickly through the doors opening with as much vigour and gust as before. 

"Here Dr Eilliotson..... " he spat angrily as he pushed your forcefully forward, you stumbled promptly as he released his grip, falling to the busy burgundy rug beneath you. "Bleedin found this one trying to get away..... Made it to the gate she did, only just managed to get her back"

The precision ticking of the nearby grandfather clock seemed to fill the silence of the room as you breathlessly struggled to push yourself to your dirtied feet. Elliotson sat before you, behind the large writing desk where he'd been working, he looked stoically up from his paperwork like some kind of King about to address his subjects. Silently, as his eyes glared at your broken form, he placed down his quill. 

"Is that so?" He said rather calmly

"Yes sir, she would have been away too if I'd not been on my rounds when I was..... Bloody Rook" he spat angrily as he gave you a firm kick, his boot against your back sending you right back onto your knees once more.

"Alright Mr Green.... There's no need to be quite so hands on" Dr Elliotson ordered from behind his desk, signalling the hospital worker to step back slightly 

"I'm sorry sir.......just don't like being make a fool of" he spat angrily, his eyes glaring angrily at you as you stumbled painfully trying to push yourself up to your feet once more, the struggle in breathing becoming ever more apparent. 

"You are a credit to the asylum Mr Green, I don't know where we'd be without such vigilance.... Please Accept my most sincere thanks" Elliotson said "now if you could leave the Rook to me" 

Green shuffled proudly on the spot relishing in Elliotsons praise like some kind of small pet getting a pat from its master "of course Sir, just watch er Sir, she's a sneaky one she is" he said giving one last sneer at you  before turning and leaving Elliotsons office. 

He watched his worker leave, clicking the door securely closed before pushing himself slowly to his feet. The well worn chair creaked lowly as it was relived of his weight. 

"Please Miss, take a seat" he said lifting his arm offering up an empty seat positioned directly in front of his desk. You glanced nervously at Elliotson through the dampened  tendrils of hair that had fallen loosely in front  of your face when you'd hit the floor "come now miss.... There really is no trick, come on off the floor with you" he added as he strode slowly over to a nearby drinks cabinet "you'll have to excuse Mr Green" he said as he pulled out the stopper to a crystal decanter "he's rather....... Erm enthusiastic shall we say........ He's the  epitome of  the model employee....but he does get carried away rather!"  

Elliotson poured two small crystal glasses of dark liquor from the sparkling decanter before pushing the stopper back in "come now.... Up you get" he said as he stepped back placing  a glass just in front of you.  

You struggled up to your feet  and quickly flopped rather unceremoniously  into the chair with a loud painful wince.

"Ahhh yes, that'll be the cracked ribs you sustained from the carriage crash earlier" he said before noisily slurping the tiniest of sips from the glass. "Rather quite  bothersome pain wise but nothing to overly worry about.... You'll make more than a complete recovery while you're here" he said before lowering himself back down into the creaky chair. "Although I must say I greatly under estimated your substance, I'd have thought such injury would have put you on your back for the time being at least ......... It seems that all you Rooks are cut from the same cloth, all of you have far exceeded my expectations in imperishability  so far" 

"All of us?" You questioned quietly, the injury to your ribs stealing the volume of your voice."You're the one responsible for us all going missing"

Elliotson took another sip from his liquor, his mouth widened as he drew the sour liquid over his tongue savouring its alcoholic kick.

"Not usually me personally, it's only because Starrick's monkey's made such a god damn hash with your collection that I had to interject...... You see I prefer 'collections' slightly more lower key than that... Bit too public for my liking .......... Please" he grasped the second glass of liquor from the desk and held it aloft for you to take.  "A superb vintage cognac from 1789, the year of the French revolution. Imagine that. They were storming the Bastille when that one was made, sip it frugally Miss and enjoy"

You reached forward taking the glass from his slender fingers and knocked back the amber liquid in one, it's burn warmed you as it slid quickly down your throat.  Elliotson laughed with a slight shake of the head as he watched you replace the empty glass upon the desk with a loud thud.

"Well it may help with the pain, i suppose!" he smiled before taking another sip from his 

"Mac?" You asked suddenly recalling seeing his form laid so lifelessly the last time you saw him "what's happened to Mac?" 

"Your colleague?" Elliotson questioned as his eyes connected with yours "sadly Miss, your colleague sustained some rather extensive head injuries as a result of the carriage crash you were both involved in earlier....... Pity really, I had something rather special planned for the two of you.....all that effort for not much medical gain" he paused "still! Alls not lost.... He will still prove to be somewhat serviceable" 

"He's dead?" You asked as your eyes widened and your stomach twisted sickly 

"No.... Not entirely, his brain has been sadly lost but I shall be using him as my baseline subject for this evenings proceedings" 

Your head fogged confusedly  at the words that just seemed to be spilling randomly from Elliotsons mouth, you heard each one of them but none seemed to be making any sense at all 

"Baselines..... Proceedings!..... you're not making any sense" you spat, beginning to get angry 

Elliotson giggled a rather self assured lowly giggle quietly to himself  as he drew his cognac once more back "my dear girl, you don't have to understand.... I don't expect you to..... Life's all about comparisons isn't it..... I simply intend to compare you both to a small group of medical dignitaries who are attending  this evening....." 

He took a deepened breath as he thought for a moment "You see, you are going to be instrumental in helping me restore my medical reputation once more..... I've done enough experiments to be more than confident enough to execute this small, but intrusive procedure this evening....... Although I cannot guarantee you're welfare after the procedure unfortunately,......but the comparison results could be ground breaking in themselves!..... Think about it, the differences between two criminal brains... One technically dead and the other.... Well, umm" he hesitated as his eyes flicked up to you sat opposite him, the horror slowly creeping across your face as you realised his intentions

"unfortunately, there are casualties miss, there always will be in medical research... It's more of a vocational hinderance I'm afraid .......But once everyone sees that I'm back, back as one of the leading cranial specialists they won't be able to get enough of my services" he ranted to himself his nostrils somewhat flared in arrogance."this could be it!!!!! and you will have a primary part to play in that, isn't that exciting? " 

"You're a fucking barbarian" you said, your face crumpling slightly in disgust

 

*

Jacob slipped silently through the misted eerie grounds of the asylum as the sound of Darwins carriage on the cobbles distanced through the stoic nights stillness. The thick December frosted fog granted him the safety he needed to get the close to the ominous brick built hell that loomed forth. Keeping low, he skipped hastily across the frozen grass, his heavy boots flattening the frosted blades noisily as he ran towards the rear of the asylum.

Once safely around the back , he took a moment to take stock of his surroundings. 

"Do bloody this, do bloody that!" Came a loud voice through the darkness making Jacobs head turn quickly 

He jumped swiftly into the nearby shadows, his eyes falling upon a white coated portly male close by as he moaned to himself tossing clothing from his arms into a large open furnace. "I'm sick of being ordered around, why can't I help out doing the important stuff?...... "He muttered as he continued to throw item after item into these ferocious flames "just a bloody skivvy I am...... Gaaaaah sod this! I've had enough" he groaned loudly before launching everything that was remaining within his arms through the small metal hatch in one. He slammed the metal door with a loud squeak and a clang before turning and storming away. 

The white coated worker muttered disgruntledly to himself as he strode coldly back towards the open door of the asylum. Jacob, still pressed firmly against the wall watched him as he went, eventually disappearing back inside slamming the door loudly behind him. With a slight furrow of the brow Jacob emerged from the safety of the shadows and stepped over to incinerator to investigate.

The heat the small furnace kicked out warmed the cold flesh of Jacobs bristled face the closer he got to it. He carefully lifted his hand and yanked the iron  door to the furnace open wide. The flames inside roared, fiercely burning the clothing that had just fed to it. 

Jacob lifted his hand to offer some protection to his face from the searing heat that threatened to burn his skin, his eyes quickly darting around inside futilely trying to determine exactly what it was just thrown in. 

With a deepened sigh he slammed the iron door closed once more with a loud metally clang, but just as he did his eyes met with a darkened object that lay randomly at his feet. He bent, his fingers grasping through the darkness at the mysterious item. 

In the golden flickery glow the furnace emitted, Jacobs pooling hazel eyes fell upon a small slightly beaten hat that he held loosely in his fingers. It was a hat he'd seen many times before, a small ladies hat with a green sash proudly wrapped around its brim, it was a rooks hat..... It was your hat.

His eyes lifted up from the hat and glared angrily from under his furrowed brow. Elliotson had crossed a line and it ignited a fire deep within Jacobs belly 

"It's time we had a little chat Dr Elliotson"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok, so I guess I should mention that there's mention of medical procedures and stuff in this chapter....if you don't like it.... Don't read it.... Simples! 

 

With a heated and incensed focus igniting deep within his gut, Jacob released his grip on your hat sending it tumbling quietly to the ground once more.  

His eyes slowly lifted from the dirtied, frosty footpath he stood upon and scaled the full height of the asylum. Quickly and silently his arm lifted, releasing the grappling hook noisily from the housing of his bracer. It whizzed and whirred swiftly as the thin metal cable shot from its housing eventually connected and hooking securely over the roofs ridge. 

Jacob made easy work of the relatively short distance as he hurtled quickly up the two storeys to the top of the slate grey tiled roof. He stumbled slightly, the wire propelling him forward momentarily until he found his footing upon the slippery iced tiles. Once there he glanced around looking for his entry into the asylum. 

His eyes eventually fell upon and  focused on a small opened top floor window set a little further down. Without wasting a second he took off quickly through the night time stillness, his boots sliding slightly as he skipped across the slates and eventually towards the window. 

There he waited, listening for any voices or footsteps of any unsuspecting asylum workers that may have been patrolling just inside. Satisfied after a short time that the corridor was clear he hastily swung down from the roof, his quickened momentum sent him hurtling through the open window and landing inside on the dirtied floor with a muffled thud.

Jacob straightened, he slowly removed his top hat and pulled forward his hood from his coat over his head until his face was bathed in the dark shadow it cast 

"Now where would I find the doctor?" He growled quietly to himself as his darkened hooded eyes skipped stolidly around the grimly tiled corridor.

With no idea where to start his search to find Elliotson, He skipped quickly and stealthily down the long pungent, stark corridor towards a set of glazed wooden double doors located right at its end. He placed his hand upon the door and gently pushed it open wide enough to step quickly through into a large mezzanine overlooking a large area where many of the patients seemed to have gathered. 

Making sure he was hidden from view, his eyes skirted quickly over the balustrade flitting quickly around the large room he now overlooked. A wooden panelled room with deepened red scatter rugs thrown on top of the polished floorboards, it was in itself, not an overly unpleasant room to be in.... Certainly better than the shit smeared ceramic tiled corridors he'd just come from.

He watched a moment, noting the blank and vacant expressions of those patients gathered,  corralled all together into the same room. They seemed unaware and overall disinterested at the thought of being entertained by the nurse who sat enthusiastically beating out some nameless melody on the untuned piano in the furthest corner of the room. 

"Jesus!" Jacob whispered to himself, his widened eyes drifting over their hapless afflicted souls shouting and moaning amongst themselves as they shuffled aimlessly around. "The marvels of modern medicine" he muttered as he gently shook his head in disbelief, his brow furrowing a little taken back by the inhumanity of it all.

His attention snapped back, drawing him back to the task of finding Elliotson once more. He stepped back, about to turn when he noticed something or rather someone catch his eye. With a furrowed brow and a narrowing of his eyes, Jacob took a step forward placing his hand upon the balustrade to get a better look. 

His eyes focused on a lonely figure that he thought he recognised sat upon the wooden stairs leading from the mezzanine, dressed in a simple dirtied cotton shirt that hung loosely from his now boney emaciated frame, he rocked repeatedly back and forth. His filthy dirty hands rubbed frantically at the already red raw skin of his forearms. 

"Billy?" Jacob muttered quietly in slight disbelief as he began to slowly walk down the stairs to where the male was perched. 

Jacob had known Billy since he and his sister had first came to London some years earlier. A savage bare knuckle fighter with arms as hard as forged steel, he'd often spent time sparring with Jacob at the stronghold, training his gang leader ready for any big fights he had planned. Jacobs brow furrowed slightly at the once ripped definition of a brawler seemingly now wasted to nothing more than skin and bone 

"Billy?" He questioned quietly again, this time lowering and taking a seat next to him on the step. 

The male muttered inaudibly to himself as his fingers clawed and rubbed frantically at his sore red looking forearms.

"Billy mate, it's Jacob" 

The male ignored Jacob and continued to rock slightly in his seat, his mutterings becoming a little faster and slightly louder to himself. Jacob leant forward and grabbed his hands firmly to stop his scratching. 

"Billy mate.... Come on its time to leave, I've come to get you out" Jacob said as he titled his head to try and get a better look of his friend "let's get to back to the stronghold eh?" 

Billy froze, his tortured face turning to look at Jacobs, the torment in his eyes was clear for Jacob to see. 

"Take me where?" Billy asked quietly, his widened frantic eyes seeking Jacobs 

"I've come to take you home Billy" he said 

"I don't know what you're on about, this is my home" he replied coldly with a sense of frustration and sudden panic in his voice

Jacobs eyes flicked up to the side of Billy's head, his usual thick Raven black hair had been cropped closely back to his skin revealing a long raw looking scar across his scalp. Jacobs heart sank in realisation that his long standing friend had obviously fallen victim to Elliotsons botched bizarre medical procedures.

"Besides its mutton stew for tea and I'm not missing out on mutton" he smiled vacantly "I like mutton......what was your name again?" 

Jacob slowly released his grip on Billy's hands, his face falling in a sad realisation at the shadow of his once strong, witty and sharp friend had now become, with a deepened breath he gave a slight smile knowing he'd lost his friend

"Jacob mate, my names Jacob" 

"Aaaah that's nice, I knew a Jacob once... I think! A fine fellow he was.... Not sure what ever happened to him though......had a sister, she was a beauty " he replied as his thoughts seemingly drifted away. Jacob straightened from the step and patted Billy reassuringly on the shoulder 

"Enjoy your mutton Billyboy" he said sadly taking a lasting glance down at him 

Billy nodded frantically as his hand began to scratch uncontrollably again once more at his arms "watch out for the bugs.... The bugs are everywhere.... They burrow into your skin, I'm telling you.... Don't say I didn't warn you !" 

Jacob nodded sadly and began to climb the stairs once more, only this time his thoughtful step was deliberate and heavy. He could only assume the rest of the rooks were in seemingly the same state as Billy if not worse. With a renewed anger deeply burning inside his gut, the very least he could do now was to find Elliotson and make him pay for his actions.

 

* 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to extend my sincere thanks to each one of you coming to Lambeth to see me here this evening at my most modest of theatres" Elliotson mewed proudly at the packed benches that overlooked his White coated form stood central to the floor space "an evening of wonderment and awe into the intricate workings of the human body but in particular......... the brain"

There was a slight excited muttering amongst those sat around the packed theatre as they turned to one another.

"I know! I know! It sounds like the thing science fiction is made from but by the wonderment of modern medicine I can show you the workings of an actual human brain.... Whilst it's host is still alive!" He announced loudly 

There was a loud and sudden rumble of voices from those sat watching as they all turned to one another to voice their utter disbelief.

"Please please settle down..... Tonight you will witness the culmination of my entire life's work so far..... The true apex of my medical studies and I intend to share my findings with each and every one of you here in this room!" He ranted rabidly "ladies please...... There will be some blood, I'd prefer it if you did feel faint to leave by the doors at the back as rather to disturb everyone mid procedure"

At that, a starched, fragile looking lady stood and tiptoed quietly up the steep stairs situated at the back of the theatre rather than take her chances. Pushing the doors at the top open to leave, she yelped delicately startled to see the figure of a dark hooded man stood just the other side of the theatre doors 

"EXCUSE ME!" She gasped loudly rather startled as she stepped into the corridor "one shouldn't  just skulk around  sir.... You're likely to give someone a heart attack if you skulk!" She snapped judgmentally  before leaving quite sharply striding quickly down the corridor and away. 

Jacob, intrigued as to where the woman came from, quickly grasped hold of the theatre doors before they slammed shut. He stooped hidden from view, his face pulled into a sneer in realisation he'd found his target as Elliotson began to speak once more.

 

"Very well" Elliotson smiled as he watched and waited for her to leave.." Ladies and gentlemen.....I will be shortly bring two test subjects into the theatre for you to see..... Both very much alive and both very much in possession of an actively sharp criminal mind..... One sadly has suffered very recent cranial trauma rendering his normal daily functions impossible.... The other very much still alive, her faculties very much intact........ I will by the wonderment of modern medicine, remove parts of their skulls to gain access to the cranial vault and show you all that although virtually brain dead, we can through stimulation of the brain , still control his movements and senses....... The other we'll simply compare........ But Please don't be alarmed ladies and gentlemen, this doesn't hurt the subjects by any means but if it lessens the guilt any, these are convicted criminals very much active until very recently........So shall we begin?" 

Elliotson turned to the two white coated hospital workers stood at the partially glazed doors of the theatre and nodded at them signalling to them to fetch the subjects through. With an enthusiastic nod they quickly disappeared.

The excited hum around the spectators hushed to a deathly silence as the two workers pushed a trolly through the large doubled doors opening them wide with a loud clatter.  They pushed the metal gurney with a motionless Mac laid upon it into place at the foot of the spectators gallery. 

"Our first subject ladies and gentlemen" Elliotson said as he stood at the side of the gurney "now gents if you could bring the second subject through if you please" 

The white coated men nodded in understanding and once again disappeared through the double doors into the room behind the theatre. 

There was a sudden quietened shouting that grew louder and louder as they wheeled you down the attached corridor and towards the theatre, the spectators began to chatter loudly as they heard your cursing and remonstrations as you got even closer 

Elliotson smiled awkwardly "I apologise for the language ladies and gentlemen,  that's the sort of standing you have when you fall into a life of violent crime..... No social standards you see.... There is something we can do to quieten proceedings though, rest assured ". He said as you were quickly wheeled into the theatre. 

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" You screamed hysterically as you pulled and thrashed ontop of the gurney. There was a collective gasp in disgust from the gallery as your cursing echoed loudly around the quiet walls. 

"You no good fucking murdering PRICK.... Let me go!!" You pulled and jolted futilely once more,  your arms and legs having been securely buckled down with thick leather cuffs to the gurney. You screamed loudly in frustration as you continued to struggle 

"Mr Thompson.... The ether if you please" Elliotson ordered with a hurried beckoning. The white coated male who wore a large bowler hat, scuttled across the theatre quickly grasping a cloth and glass bottle bringing them swiftly back. 

"Rest assured ladies and gentlemen, things will be quiet again very soon" he said as he poured some of the colourless liquid onto the cloth within his hand. He stepped quickly towards you cloth in hand. Realising his intentions you quickly shook your head from side to side,desperately trying to avoid his hand and inhaling the fumes once more. 

"Come on now little Rook, don't make this any harder than it needs be" he said quietly as he firmly grasped your head in his hand, his fingers gripping you tightly. The cloth was placed over your nose and you gasped falteringly trying to avoid breathing in the ethers strong fumes. 

Before too long the ether began to take its sickening effect, your head swimming and your vision fogging quickly. You slowly turned your head its side, your rolling unfocusing eyes falling upon Mac who lay just to your side. With a final deepened muffled groan in remonstration into Elliotsons cloth, you saw Macs face turn to yours,  one single solitary tear fell from the corner of his eye and roll slowly down his face. 

Then it all went black. 

"Now our subject is nicely anaesthetised, we can begin our procedure..... Quietly " Elliotson smiled as he glanced up at his audience who watched on mesmerised "we shall start, ladies and gentlemen, on the larger of the two subjects" he said picking up a large metal medical saw. "I will begin to make an incision into the subjects skull in order to gain access to his cranial cavity..... Please ladies and gentlemen, this may look barbaric but it really doesn't hurt the subject" he called loudly as he made the first incision into Macs head. 

There was a collective gasp from the audience as they watched wide eyed as Elliotson sawed and cut seemingly barbarically into Macs skull, the sheer sight and sound of the procedure making a few more on lookers stand and leave the theatre. 

Elliotson pushed harder and harder against the thick bone, he sighed after a moment, his saw snagging upon the bone, seemingly struggling a little

"Mr Thompson" he barked loudly as the saw snagged and caught again "can you fetch the larger, newer instrument for me please" 

With a nod, Thompson quickly left for the preparation room via the theatres doors once more. 

"Of course each subject is quite different" Elliotson smiled rather embarrassingly trying to fill time "he is rather a large fellow so will need larger instruments" 

There was a loud clatter of metal from the preparation room from behind the closed doors, like the sound of a metal kidney bowl dropping noisily and spinning across the tiled floor. 

Elliotson smiled awkwardly at his audience as he waited for his assistant to return with the correct equipment. 

"MR THOMPSON ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE?" He called turning slightly towards the door. Just as he did the doors opened once again and in walked Mr Thompson, his head bowed, features obscured under the shadow of the bowler hat he wore.

"Ahhh Thank you Mr Thompson" Elliotson smiled, his sight never faltering from Mac as he held his hand open for the hand saw he'd asked for. 

There was a seconds delay "thank you Mr Thompson" Elliotson snapped, his hand still outstretched "will you just give me the damn instrument man" he continued quite angrily 

"Oh I'll give you your fucking saw Elliotson" came a growl from under the bowler hat 

Elliotsons head shot up from Mac to see Thomson remove his bowler hat casting it quickly on the floor. although it wasn't Thompson at all but Jacob wearing his white coat.

Jacob grasped hold of Elliotsons hand that was still outstretched and quickly ran the saws blade deeply and quickly across his palm cutting him severely.

There was a collective scream from the audience as they witnessed in horror the sudden change in proceedings. At that many jumped to their feet and began to flee the theatre quickly,  afraid of the apparent armed mad man now on the loose. 

"NO!  NO! DONT LEAVE..... SIT BACK DOWN!" He yelled painfully at the audience as blood poured quickly from his hand 

"Dr Elliotson!" Jacob sneered angrily as his eyes lifted through the chaos and fixed intently on the man stood before him. " I've been waiting a while to finally meet you" 

"Can't say I'm surprised by your visit  Mr Frye, I have been expecting you.... I'm only surprised it took you so long to figure it all out" he said, his words hitched as he painfully wrapped his hand in a nearby cloth trying to stop the bleeding " but, you could have waited though..... Tonight was my night Mr Frye, MY NIGHT!..... you could have waited until I'd managed to restore my reputation" Elliotsons defeated eyes lifted to the chaos as the panicked and scared audience all fought each other to leave as quickly as possible. 

"I don't think there's enough time left in the world for you to ever claw back and restore what little reputation you have left Elliotson...... It's in complete bloody tatters,  I think your reputation that stands quite precedes you at the moment and it'll be the one you'll be taking with you to the grave" Jacob hissed,  his eyes falling to you and Mac laid out in front of him.  "You're a fucking  animal Elliotson" he seethed angrily 

"Not really Mr Frye" he sighed, his heavily bleeding hand now tightly tucked under his arm "I was just simply trying to progress sir, there's still so much more left to discover.... So much more medically left to explore" 

"At the cost of human life?" 

Elliotson sighed as he glanced down to you lay motionless upon the gurney "you have to crack a few eggs Mr Frye" he laughed 

Jacob scoffed loudly at Elliotsons disregard for human life, he turned his head slightly in disgust. 

"You know by killing me this won't be over by any means?" He said "You're just giving Starrick the fuel he needs" 

Jacob stepped slowly towards Elliotson from behind, his heavily booted footsteps echoed around the now deserted theatre 

"Well that's something I'm just going to have to live with" he growled, his voice deep and gravelly. Without any further delay Jacob placed a hand upon Elliotsons shoulder and leaning forward cleanly snicked his hidden blade across his throat from ear to ear. There was a faint slap against the wooden floor as his blood fell quickly  from the now gaping mouth like  cut. Elliotson dropped slowly to his knees then fell lifeless to the floor.

Jacob watched for a second or two from under the cover of his hooded eyes, somehow the feeling of denying Elliotson life went some way at extinguishing the feeling of revenge that burned deep within Jacobs gut. But it hadn't gone..... Not completely 

With a visible and determined clench of his teeth Jacob silently lent over his lifeless body, his fingers dipping inside his coat for his handkerchief. With a quick and swift swipe he dragged the white cotton fabric through the pooling blood from Elliotsons coldly staring corpse and tucked it safely away.

"Hes in there!" Came a distant voice calling from outside the theatre, Jacobs attentions suddenly snapped quickly back to the situation he found himself in. With all the hospital staff now looking for Jacob he had to get out and fast. 

He wasted no time in striding over to where you lay, his bloodied fingers fumbled quickly at the leathered buckle restraints that had been secured so tightly around your red raw wrists and ankles. 

"We've got to bloody run love" Jacob said quietly as he loosened the last of your restraints. He swiftly slid his arm under the crease of your knees, the other he wrapped tightly around your slight back before he straightened lifting you effortlessly from the trolleys top. 

You lay lifeless cradled within his arms, head tilted against his shoulder and arm trailing beneath you as he took the first few steps to leave the theatre. He stopped a second, his glance falling to Mac who was still splayed out mid procedure. Jacobs eyes dropped from his large barrelled form sadly knowing there was nothing else that could have been done for him. 

"Sleep easy mate" he whispered before another shout signalling Jacobs cue to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

With a furrow of your brow and a lowly groan, you shuffled uncomfortably where you lay, unable to rid your body of the painful ache that had began to slowly wrap itself around you once again. 

A moment or so passed and you lifted your heavy, hooded eyes open with a slow and tender flutter. The splitting headache that kicked from behind them made you groan quietly in remonstration of a unknown soft light source that came through the darkness from close by.

Finally finding some soft focus through the dim night light , your eyes struggled initially before distinguishing the shadowy outline of a male sat close by. A slightly weather worn looking man sat somewhat reclined in a high backed leather chair, arms and ankles folded and top hat pulled down over his eyes as he seemingly slept. With a sudden quickening of your heart and an immense sense of relief that engulfed and warmed your aching body, you realised the male sat opposite you in the chair was in fact Jacob. 

You gave a deep but gentle moan ,  both at the pain that tugged at your side once more and the warm feeling of relief which coursed quickly through your veins at the mere sight of him . Your slight troubled mewing pulling Jacob quickly from his rest. 

A dirtied, weather worn finger lifted and pushed the brim of his hat slowly from his eyes as he began to sit forward. Placing his elbows on the well worn material of his knees he leant closer to you. The soft light from the nearby gas lamp bathed his face and made his deep pooling eyes glint brightly as they looked reverently over you. It felt so good to see his friendly familiar face once again. 

"Jacob" you croaked as you tried to push yourself up quickly from the beds surface. Your aching limbs protested at such a hasty  movement making you wince loudly, with eyes clenched closed you cautiously lowered back down.

"Whay.... I don't know where you're expecting to go love but it's certainly not going to be far.... Not for a while anyway... Not yet" he spoke quietly, his voice deepened and ragged from the sleep still lodged in it. You nodded as you shuffled slightly trying to get comfortable once more.... "how are you feeling?" 

"Quite honestly?........ Like I've been trampled on by a herd of bloody elephants" you croaked as your fingertips rubbed at your hooded eyes 

Jacobs face illuminated with a smile, pleased to see a slight glimmer of your humour poking through once more "you will do for a while love.... That's why it's important to rest" 

There was a brief silence as your eyes cast around momentarily, trying hard to place your new surroundings.The steely screech of rails, the burning coke smell, the juddery movements could only mean one thing.... You were aboard the train hideout, a place not many Rooks got to go at all.  A further thought and more importantly, you found yourself in a proper down bed with pillows and sheets and the softest mattress you thought you'd ever lay on, this could only mean one thing.... You found yourself within Jacobs bed.

"Jacob I can't stay here" you started awkwardly, becoming a little overwrought by it all. Your fingers grasped the cotton sheets that had been wrapped around you and you  threw them quickly from your body revealing your battered and bruised legs. Your eyes widened, little alarmed to see the dirtied cotton gown you still wore from the hospital. 

"Hey...... No no no.....I won't hear of it, you need proper rest... for the night at least" he said as he lifted slightly from the chair and began to cover you with the sheets once more 

"But this is your bed Jacob.... I can't possibly take your bed" you stammered feeling a little embarrassed at finding yourself within the neat and comfortable sheets knowing he'd been napping rather uncomfortably on the chair opposite

"It's fine love.... Really, besides...." He hesitated as he lowered himself back down into the chair   "its not overly my bed you're in at the moment" he grinned mischievously. He watched as his finger traced a seam in the chairs arm as he spoke

"Not overly?" You queried looking for clarification 

"No........" He glanced up from under the shadow of his hat " it's Evie's but she said It's fine love..... really!" He spoke as if he needed to rid himself of the words quickly so you didn't disbelieve him      " she said to make sure someone kept their eye on you and to make sure you were comfortable " Jacob said rather sheepishly, his eyes flitted across the trains floor.

"Evie said that?" You asked suspiciously 

"I swear it" Jacob gave a wide smile and held his hands aloft, his voice gave a convincing velvet tone.

There was a sated and comfortable  silence between the two of you for a moment as you allowed yourself to relax and slowly blink your eyes closed.

"You know...I hardly recognised you at the asylum without your clothes on" He said an innocent smile creeping across his face. With a quickened stress,  your eyes promptly shot open seeking his, slightly alarmed by his choice of words. 

Jacobs eyes widened, panicked slightly at your reaction, his face falling upon realisation of what he'd just said  "oh god no! That's not what I meant..... I was talking without your Rook clothes.... I see you so often in your green coat and trousers.... I didn't recognise you without them ..........Aaaah It's probably best I just shut up!" He ended with a slight stammer realising he was just digging himself into a deeper hole

The first suggestions of a smile began to tug at the corners of your lips as you listened to him desperately trying to back peddle. It was the first time in a while you'd felt relaxed enough to smile and it's simple comfort began to feel good. Being in Jacobs company once more somehow made the heartache of the previous turn of events more bearable in some silly way. You felt safe now he was around, it was a simple as that 

That in mind you allowed the startings of a weakened laugh fall from your nose. His panicked innocent expression at the sheer thought he'd offended made you realise just how much you'd come to  like his slight unintentional brashness and clumsy social overconfidence without even knowing.

"I'm sorry" he said, giving a quiet playful chuckle as he realised his faux pas .... His smiling mischievous eyes slowly flicked up to your hair that was splayed out next to you on your pillow and his face softened   "Seriously though, your hair does suit you like that.... You should wear it down more often" he said, his eyes glinting cheekily in the nearby gas light as he smiled. 

You gushed inwardly at Jacobs warm compliment, his words alleviating your pain and making your stomach flip happily "Well I have no clothes left Jacob, no hat.... I've got no choice but to wear it down"  you took a sharp inhale of breath as your body shuddered slightly 

"You cold?" He asked, as he watched you grasp the bed sheets tighter and nodded in return. He gave a breathy sigh, his lips pursing somewhat before he spoke "yeah, Elliotson had everything burned I'm afraid,  ....I'll see you get some new warm clobber as soon as you're back on your feet love.... You'll be the best dressed rook in the whole of London" 

"Elliotson?" You enquired with a noticeable panic to your voice. your eyes sought the answers you needed as your brain, now prompted, began to slowly piece things back together.

Jacob took a deepened breath as he silently mused to himself and sat  thoughtfully back into the high backed chair, it's leather creaked lowly under his weight as he shifted back.

"John Elliotson and the rest of his cronies know not to mess with us Rooks now, we'll just say that...... You needn't worry about him any longer"

You knew by his stoic, cold tone exactly what he was implying, after all your years of living amongst the Rooks you understood clearly how the twins worked. 

"He was a monster Jacob!" You sighed quietly, your eyes unfocusing and staring wide into the nothingness across the carriage "I should have stopped him.... I should have done more!" You muttered sadly as large tears threatened to gather behind your eyes.

"Hey!"  Jacob said, a little taken back at your sudden glint of emotion. He quickly sat forward in his seat leaning in towards you "you mustn't think like that love.... You'll send yourself bloody batty.... From what I heard of you when they brought you through to that theatre .... You gave them more than a difficult time" he smiled trying to comfort you 

"You heard that?" You asked shyly as you recalled the obscenities that spilled from your mouth on the trolly 

He smiled widely "I did.... You made quite the stir amongst the starched gentry folk.. ....fought like a proper Rook!" He smiled proudly making you chuckle embarrassingly 

Slowly the smile began to slide from his face, his eyes flitting quickly over your features "You were lucky in there you know..." He husked more seriously   "you had a lucky escape"

Quiet a moment, your thoughts cast back to your time in the asylum. The bloody screams in the dark, the stench of  shit smeared down the walls and the relentless torture of innocent souls. Thinking over his words carefully with a saddened shake of the head you uttered "I wasn't lucky Jacob.... I saw them do some hideous, horrible and ungodly things to people, things that you couldn't even begin to imagine....There was nothing nurturing nor caring about that place... I'm not lucky at all" 

Jacobs brow fell as he watched your eyes continue to silently fill with hot tears. Slightly embarrassed by your sudden gush of emotion you blinked them quickly back and took a second to compose yourself once more "Where are the others that got out?" 

Jacob sighed reflectively and shook his head slowly "you're the only one" 

His shocking  news chilled you to your very core, at least two dozen burley street fighting Rooks gradually taken over time and turned to nothing but empty shells of what they once were. 

"Poor Mac..he knew what they were doing to him...I swear it Jacob" you said as a large tear spilled from the corner of your eye and silently traced down your face landing on the white cotton pillow below. "He looked at me.... Just before I..... I couldn't stop it.... I just couldn't stop it!!!!! Now he's gone, now they're all gone "  

"I'm so sorry, I know how close you both were" Jacob said sadly, his voice thick. 

Never one to show your emotions, you took a deepened breath steadying yourself as further tears threatened to fall from your eyes "he was like a brother to me....the awkward cantankerous old bastard.... I'll really miss his constant piss taking you know.... "You smiled emotionally as you wiped the heel of your hand across your cheek wiping away the remnants of tears "God I can only imagine what he'd be saying if he were to see me lay here right now"

Jacobs lips pursed

"Come on eh..... Try not to think about this now love eh....You need to get some sleep, things will be a lot clearer in the morning " he offered quietly trying to pull your mind from the downward spiral it seemed to be taking you on

With a dry throated swallow you nodded, you knew deep down he was absolutely right. The ever descending emotional fog thickening as you began to loose clarity over thinking what had happened. You felt sure, although it would still hurt like mad in the morning, with some much needed lucidity, you'd be able to process things a lot easier. 

You smiled gently "thank you Jacob.... For everything" you managed to croak before shuffling and turning painfully in the bed. At least with your back to him he couldn't witness your tears that you knew you wouldn't be able to stop spilling. 

You pulled the sheets and blanket tightly around your form, your fingers grasping them tightly to your neck.  However, their slight warmth and soft comfort didn't stop your body involuntarily shuddering once more, but this time you weren't sure if it was the sharp coldness that hung in the night air that made you shiver or the chilling memories that had already began to plague you.

With eyes clenched tightly closed you tried to distance yourself from the dark thoughts threatening to steal your nights sleep. It was going to be a long night... No mistaking 

A moment passed then with a furrow of confusion you became aware of a prolonged muffled movement coming from behind you, the sound of Jacob shuffling restlessly. 

"Jacob? Is everything alright?" You asked tilting your head over your shoulder trying to see what he was doing. Your eyes met with Jacob as he bent struggling with his boots, he looked in all means like he was taking them off. "Jacob?" Your eyes furrowing in confusion "what are you doing?" 

Jacob straightened and dismissively dropped his heavy boots to the floor of the carriage, they landed with a loud thud.

"Well..." He said as he lifted his top hat running his thick fingers through his messy dark hair, he turned tossing it down on the seat where he'd just been sat "I figure if either of us are going to get a moments sleep tonight....." The bed dipped as he clambered on top "you need to be warm" his voice was hitched as he shifted his weight close to you. 

The first suggestions of a smile began to tug at the corners of your mouth as you felt the comfort and warmth that Jacobs body suddenly brought. 

"Jacob... You don't have to" you quietly remonstrated, actually relishing in his closeness 

"shhhhhh!" He whispered as his arm wrapped commandingly around your waist pulling you closer "just don't go shouting it about.... All the bloody rooks will expect it" he smiled, his voice deep and comforting. 

You smiled warmly, his husky sweet velvet tones so close to your ear and the heated glance of his breath against your cooled flesh soothed your heartbreak making you feel instantly better.

Suddenly everything felt a lot better knowing Jacob was so close, keeping you warm and keeping you safe. You allowed your eyes to gently slide closed knowing that sleep now was actually possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"JACOB!" Came a shout through the early morning quietude, a shout so sharp it could have cut straight through and shattered stone. 

Jacob awoke from his deep sleep with a sudden jolt, flipping quickly in the bed and swiftly sitting bolt upright. The lingering sleep that hung heavy in his head fogged his attentions and with a quick turn of the head to see who was calling his name, he fell somewhat unceremoniously out off the beds edge and onto the floor of the carriage with a loud and heavy thud. 

"Evie!" He said nervously as he pushed himself up from the floor. His eyes raised to see a rather furious Evie, arms folded and glaring angrily down at him. "I thought you'd be at Greenies til this afternoon" he muttered as his hand lifted rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. 

"Clearly brother!" She spat angrily, her eyes falling on your form laid in her bed. You woke upon hearing the commotion and turned tiredly, slightly confused by the sudden shouting.

"Jacob?" You questioned croakily as your eyes fell to his form still upon the carriage floor, his hair messily ruffled and his face full of the nights sleep. 

"A word please brother!" Evie seethed angrily her nose crinkling up before she turned quickly on the spot and stomped loudly from the carriage. 

Jacob turned to you as you began to push yourself up in the bed, he smiled innocently. 

"Evie didn't know I'd be in her bed did she Jacob?" You queried as your brows lifted knowingly. 

Jacob pushed himself to his feet with a slight groan, he swiftly grasped his boots and flopped down into the seat. "Not exactly" he confessed as he began to pull his boots on once again. 

"Oh god Jacob!.... You said she knew!" 

"Yeah! I did didn't I" Jacob replied apologetically, his brow falling........ "oh well!" He smiled quickly as he pulled his boot on

"Now I feel terrible" you said guiltily as your eyes flicked across the beds surface 

"it's absolutely fine love... Stop fretting, I own this train just as much as my sister and I say you need the rest" he gave a reassuring smile to you as he pulled his other boot on. "Now I want you to rest up some more eh.... I'll send Agnes in a little later with some food for you" he straightened as grasped his hat from the small table placed to the side of the high backed chair. "And that's an order Rook alright?" he smiled as he lifted his thick fingers, running then through his wild untamed morning hair. 

You smiled warmly, totally appreciative of everything Jacob seemed to be doing for you. He was about to face the wrath of his incensed  sister all because he wanted you to have a decent bed for the night.

"Good!" He smiled before he slid his hat back on top of his head once more, "I've a few things to do this morning, but I'll be back later" he smiled as he straightened his clothing and pulled the edges of his black overcoat slightly together "wish me luck" he sighed before he strode from the carriage. 

Your eyes watched him closely as he left, unable to stop the wide warming smile from creeping across your face. You could almost hear Mac's laughter ringing in your ears... It was true, you'd always found him so alluring, so handsome, but then so did most of the other female Rooks you knew and more importantly he was your gangs leader. Mac had always been keen to remind you he deserved a fine and well educated lady, a lady with some social stance, something you were clearly not. Determined you had to remember that and not allow yourself to read anymore into the situation than was there, you shook any thought right from your head. You'd found yourself in trouble and he'd helped you out..... Nothing more!

Even so, Your smile quickly returned back to your lips as you indulged yourself in recalling his closeness last night once more. 

* 

"Can't you just explain to me WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOURE DOING JACOB!" Evie spat angrily as Jacob pulled the door to the carriage closed and stepped over to where she paced indignantly 

"Sister dear... Calm down, you'll give yourself quite an injury" Jacob replied somewhat sarcastically as he lowered himself down onto his chaise

"CALM DOWN?" She exclaimed loudly as she stepped quickly towards him "I'm out on assassin business and you're bedding a woman... IN MY BED!" She spat, her nose crinkling angrily 

Jacob stood again swiftly "shhhh! Evie.... Keep your voice down" he said quietly as his eyes slipped over in the direction of the carriage you were in "it's not what you think at all" 

"It didn't look like it Jacob! GOD YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE AT TIMES!" She growled 

"That's the high opinion you have of me is it?" He sighed with a slight shake to the head " She's the last remaining rook from the asylum Evie.... I went there last night, Jesus you've never seen anything like it in your life.... It was terrible, poor girl was out cold.... There's no way I could have brought her anywhere but here" 

"So you decided to bring her here and bed her..... IN MY BED? Classy Jacob.... You reek of nothing but class" She seethed angrily

"No Evie! It wasn't like that.... She was upset and cold, I was simply offering the poor girl some comfort" 

"Of course you were!" She scoffed sarcastically, her eyes rolling and her hands firmly holding her hips "you're getting me new sheets Jacob! I can't even begin to entertain sleeping on the sheets you've been.........." She stopped herself and growled frustratedly 

Jacob rolled his eyes nonchelantly 

"Oh..... Ok, so where were you last night Miss Frye?" Jacob asked taking a step towards her 

"I, Jacob.... Was with Henry... We were studying possible locations for the piece of Eden..... ASSASSIN WORK JACOB....Do you remember that? It's what we came to London for" 

"I assume you were with Greenie at his place last night then..... Together, overnight...."He paused. " the two of you Alone eh.........working" Jacob gave a cheeky wink

"You repulse me Jacob" she said angrily, her face twisting with disgust

Jacob began to laugh lowly, his sisters annoyance amusing him greatly . Happy that he'd managed to rile her somewhat he lowered back down into his chaise, crossing his ankles as he reclined back 

"Assassin work? Of course Evie..." He scoffed smugly "well, I've been doing my own assassin work if you must know Evie..... I went and paid John Elliotson a little visit while I was at the asylum last night" he smiled 

Evie who'd continued to pace the carriage frustratedly, scuffed to a stop and turned slowly to face him 

"Please tell me you didn't kill him Jacob" she said somewhat despondently dreading his answer 

"Of course I did Evie..... What do you expect me to do? Dine with the man?" 

"Well that would explain why London is absolutely crawling with blighters this morning then.... Well done Jacob" she bit "it took me twice as long to get back this morning...... What are you thinking killing a man so high profile as Elliotson..... Starrick will be going apoplectic... You've done nothing but provoke him further " she sighed deeply "..... At least it would have been discreet... I am assuming that Jacob!.... Please Tell me It was discreet" 

Jacob smiled lifting his hands in a slight shrug, his silence told Evie all she needed to know 

"JACOB!"

"Oh whatever Evie" he sighed as he pushed himself to his feet "the man was a complete prick and deserved everything he had coming"   He began to scuff loudly towards the far end of the carriage "I've got things to do" 

"Where do you think you're going!" She angrily called after him. 

Jacob stopped and turned around slowly, his boots scuffing on the carriage floor "I've got assassin business Evie, remember that?.... I may even stop by Greenies while I'm out too......Who knows" he smiled playfully 

"I hate you at times Jacob!" She called after him before he disappeared. 

*

You'd sat in bed and listened to the raised voices that came from the next carriage. You were unable to clearly make out what was being said but it was apparent that Evie wasn't happy with Jacob about you being there. 

You didn't blame her at all, after all the whole situation did look slightly sordid even if it was completely innocent. Not wanting Jacob to get into any more trouble for you, There was nothing else for it, you had to leave the carriage and head back towards the stronghold. 

Swinging your legs from the crisp cotton sheets you perched on the beds edge, your eyes quickly flitting around the carriage for something you could use to cover your modesty for your journey. If you'd stepped onto the London streets in nothing but a hospital gown, you'd be headed straight back to the asylum no questions asked.

Eventually you spied a thick woollen blanket thrown over the back of the chair set furthest away from you. Carefully you got to your feet and wobbled tentatively over to where the blanket lay. 

You grasped the blanket from the chair and wrapped it tightly around your shoulders pulling it close to your neck, your body felt instantly warmer and it was long enough to cover your modesty.  Now the only thing to do was to wait for the train to stop at the next station and you'd get off and walk back to the stronghold.


	9. Chapter 9

The walk back to the strong hold had been a long and painfully cold one, barefooted and dressed in nothing but your simple cotton hospital gown, you'd been gratefully happy for the warm woollen blanket you'd picked up from the train earlier that morning. 

Straggled, mist dampened hair and dirtied, cobble scuffed feet you'd been thankful for the shrouded cover of the thick city smog and the desolation the early hour granted you.

As you stepped into the familiar safety of the city's stronghold, You couldn't deny the slight relieved sigh that fell from your lips. Never had you been so pleased to see the place in all its shitty glory once more. Only this time you felt quite different entering its safety, you felt down trodden and somewhat emotionally beaten, a shadow of your former self, a victim at the deranged hands of John Elliotson. 

A firm push upon the stubborn weather worn wooden outer door to your shared home and it gave with a sudden jolt making you stumble slightly. You stepped tentatively inside, the floorboards granting some slight respite from the freezing hardened ground you'd walked so painfully upon for the last hour or so. 

Lifting your hand from underneath the blanket's cover you gripped so tightly you took hold of the balustrade and carefully began to climb the wooden stairs to your room. One by one your dirtied and frozen feet took you to your door. 

With a slight push, the door opened easily, it's battered and worn hinges groaned  loudly announcing your arrival. 

"[your name]" your friend called loudly, her eyes widening to see you stood before her. She jumped to her feet and strode quickly over to where you were, her heavy soled boots scuffing loudly upon the bare floorboards as she walked "where the bloody hell have you been darlin?" She coo'ed loudly placing her arm around your shoulder comfortingly 

"Oh god Mary" you sighed "I can't even begin to tell you..... It was awful" 

"We all thought you was dead love" she replied gently "come on In....... Look at the bloody state of you eh"  she said her eyes flicking down to your dirtied feet "you look awful love" 

You smiled gently, comforted by her manner as she led you further into your room, her arm firmly around your shoulder as you both walked towards your bed sat at the furthest wall of the modestly sized room

"Word was you and Mac was taken to the nut house in Lambeth... Was that true?" She asked as you both lowered gently down upon the beds edge 

"The asylum....yeah, they'd been taking Rooks there for ages Mary, you should have seen them all... They'd all lost their minds... Like walking dead" you explained, recalling seeing your previous friends 

"Bloody hell!" Mary gasped quietly lifting her hands to her mouth "all of em? Even Mac?" She asked, her eyes wide in shock.

You didn't answer just returned her question with a slow nod and a slight thinning of your lips. 

"Oh shit!" She replied horrified, Her eyes began to scoot slowly across the floor as the news began to sink in.  "Mac was big enough to take a bloody whole army of men on.... all on his own" she said quietly to herself. "I can't believe it" 

After a moment her thoughts slapped her firmly back "But look at you though eh.... What do you say we put the kettle on? We'll get you cleaned up and have a nice brew, then we can chat properly eh?" 

You smiled happily at the thought of a nice welcoming cup of something warm. Mary jumped to her feet before striding off toward the door "right you are darlin, I'll see you right...you stay put and I'll be back in a jiffy" she smiled widely before she quickly left, her heavy footsteps slipping loudly  down the stairs and away.

You took a moment to glance around the quiet stillness of your room. It was at that moment you realised how very grateful you were to be back amongst your family of choice, even with the occasional obscenity and shout from the other Rooks outside that floated through the broken window pane of your room. It wasn't enough to waiver your thoughts and tug a subtle smile from your lips. It felt so good to be back and nothing was ever going to change that.

Half an hour or so had passed and once again you heard the familiar steps of Mary's boots upon the stairs outside, her step slow and slightly cautious this time as she made the door and kicked it gently open. 

She stepped in, hot steaming drinks in each hand and began to walk tentatively over to the bed you'd remained perched upon since she'd left. "I swear to god that stove takes longer and longer to boil anything.... Decrepit piece of crap" she tutted 

With a happy smile she offered forward the steaming drink. Her harsh cursing over something so trivial made you smile 

"Here you go love, a nice cup of brew just how you like it... You'll feel ten times better after that trust me" 

You thanked her before your hands grasped at the large chipped cup taking it gently from her grip. The warmth and comfort it emanated as you wrapped your hands tightly around it soothed your cold fingers for the first time since you could remember. You closed your eyes and took a slight sip from the steaming contents.

Mary smiled, pleased you welcomed her efforts and was relishing the drink she'd made you. 

"You're going to need some new clothes aren't you darlin eh?" She said as her eyes flicked over your bare legs poking from under the blanket "..... You can borrow some of mine until you get yourself sorted if you like," she smiled 

"Cheers Mary, that's really kind.....it won't be for long" 

"That's a fancy blanket though.... Quality id say by looking at it" she said as her eyes darted over the woollen blanket you still clung to "was that from the hospital?" 

You blew gently on your drink, it's steam spiralling quickly into the cold of the room before you glanced over 

"No, this is from The Fryes train.... It's Evie's I think, I borrowed it this morning before I left" you replied before lifting your cup once more and blowing gently 

"The train? You were on the Frye's train?" She asked slightly shocked at your answer "you're full of bloody secrets......when did this happen? And why didn't I know about it?"

You smiled to see her so taken aback by the idea, a gentle laugh spilled from your nostrils 

"I was there last night, I stayed the night and then I left first thing and came back here" you replied quite nonchalantly 

"You stayed the night?..... On the Frye's train?..... Was Jacob there?" She asked excitedly, waiting expectantly for your answer 

"Of course Jacob was there.... He was the one who took me back there... I'd have most certainly  been dead if it weren't for him... I owe him my life..... Quite Literally" you replied before taking a breathy sip once more from your drink. 

"Oh god what a man!" She giggled excitedly, "so what's he like..... I mean really like?" She asked with a playful glint in her eye

You laughed loudly at her incessant questions "he's nice... What else would he be?" 

"No I didn't mean that way... What's he really like?" She asked expectantly 

"You mean?" 

Your question was interrupted by her frantic nodding as she shuffled closer to you on the bed 

You shrieked at her question "Mary! I'm surprised at you!.... Actually no I'm not surprised at you at all" You giggled before thinking about your answer "I really don't know, Jacob was nothing but the perfect gent" 

She sighed frustratedly, her smile still wide across her face "you mean to tell me... Jacob fetched you back to his train.... Where you stopped all night... With him alone...... And nothing like that happened?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying" you replied as you drank once more 

"Nah! There's something wrong with you...... They must have rewired your brain or somethin while you were in that nut house..... "

"Yeah well we all can't be quite as classy as you can we Mary" you joked lightly

Her gaze fell away as she looked off across the room at nothing in particular "I'd have had him" she muttered

"I know!" You smiled playfully

"I'd have had him crawling on all fours for the door if it were me there" 

"And a good job for Jacob it wasn't  then eh" you laughed. 

"Aww I could do things to that man..." Her eyes were wide as she stared off into nothing, seemingly lost within her own lustful thoughts.

You were quick to interrupt her as she took herself on some daydream about Jacob "Mary... Just Shut up!" You laughed 

She turned back to face you before laughing loudly at her own wild musings. She shuffled slightly on the beds surface "it so good to have you back [name] .... I've really missed you" 

You smiled warmly, you had to admit it felt good to be back amongst the day to day mundanity of it it all. 

You spent the following hour or so chatting happily and catching up when your attentions were grabbed by some of the other Rooks outside. The cursing seemingly ceasing they became suddenly a lot quieter and sedate. Mary glanced towards the window, her brow furrowing slightly, confused at their sudden change of behaviour. 

"Alright Mr Frye" you heard a males voice from outside yell "How's your sister? Still in the running I hope?" 

"She is Mr Thompson.... She's told me she's saving herself especially just for you....... She's just waaay too shy to say...Why don't you go over and proclaim your feelings to her... She'd like that?" You heard a familiar voice reply  

"Really?..... I will Mr Frye Thank you!" 

Your eyes widened slightly at hearing Jacobs playful tones right outside your room. Mary gasped quietly before turning and looking straight at you, her eyes twice as wide as yours 

"He's here to see you!" She mouthed 

"No! He isn't " You whispered back, your brow furrowing as you shook your head in denial.

Mary giggled excitedly, "he is! Why else would he be here.... Oh god this is too much!" She whispered quite loudly this time.

"SHHHHH!" You hushed her quickly, your stomach twisted stupidly as you allowed yourself to become momentarily  wrapped up in Mary's excitement. "Stop it!" 

There was a very slow but deliberate set of booted footsteps that slowly made their way up the stairs towards your door. With a quiet wrap upon the wooden door jar, Mary called out loudly 

"COME IN!" She boomed as you both trained your eyes on the door across your room. 

The door began to open, it's loud creek once more piercing the quietness as you both waited for the figure to enter. 

"Mr Frye!" Exclaimed Mary loudly as she jumped from the bed and to her feet seeing Jacob scuff quietly into your room.

"Mary" Jacob greeted, tipping his hat politely before his eyes skipped over to where you sat "[name]" he smiled gently "I... Errm... Tried  to catch you before you left the train but Agnes said you'd gone by the time she went into see you" 

Mary smiled suddenly  "I've um... I've got to nip out [name].... I'll be a while.... Probably a long time" she smiled as she stepped quickly across the battered floor towards the door "Mr Frye, give my regards to Evie won't you" she smiled as she strode away.

Your eyes followed her as she stepped swiftly behind him and safely out of his sight line. You watched almost horrified as her eyes dropped to the general area of Jacobs arse and she pulled a playful yet gratified face, her eyes feeding hungrily on his form. With a quick mischievous smile and wink she left.

You tried your damnedest not to laugh  as you watched her go over Jacobs shoulder.

"Why did you leave so early?" Jacob asked once you were alone 

You sighed lowly "I heard you and Evie argue, i heard the things she said to you.... I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about you Jacob, what you did was nothing short of gentlemanly and I didn't want her to think otherwise.... Besides, I'm not a burden... I don't want to burden anyone with my presence" you said as your eyes lifted up his deep hazel pools.

Jacobs face softened slightly as he listened to your explanation 

"You weren't a burden at all love really.......and don't take any notice of  Evie.... Her bark's much worse than her bite" Jacob smiled "how the hell did you make it back?" He asked noting the familiar blanket around your shoulders 

Your eyes cast down "yeah, I'm sorry I took Evie's blanket Jacob, I'll wash it and bring it back...... It was the only thing warm I could find" you apologised "I had no intentions of stealing it " you went on

"No!! No don't worry..... I'm not bothered about the blanket, you can keep it.... Did you walk back?" 

You nodded slowly. Jacobs brow fell as he pondered your long journey back to the stronghold and he shook his head 

"Well" he said as he stepped closer towards you ".... My reason for my early exit this morning was to fetch you these" he smiled bashfully as he held held out a large package wrapped in thick brown paper. "I brought them back to the train but you'd gone.... Obviously" he smiled 

Your face fell in confusion as you leant forward and gently took the string tied package from his hands "what is it?" You asked quietly as your eyes fed on its large and unusual shape 

"Well, open it and you'll find out" he sighed rather obviously. 

You gently placed the package on your knees, your attention gripped at the prospect of what lay inside. No one had ever brought you a present before in your life and you felt a little over wrought by its sentiment.

Jacob turned and stepped across the room as you fumbled with the brown paper, his eyes darting all around him as he went. "How long have you been here?" He asked before quickly turning on his heels to face you.

You glanced up as you pulled the thick cordage from your parcel, a little embarrassed to see he was taking an interest in your most modest room. 

"Umm couple of years..... "You replied "I apologise.....it's certainly not as grand as your train Jacob" you smiled somewhat ashamedly before tugging once more at the packages paper. 

Jacob turned back around and stepped towards the window overlooking the rest of the strong hold below, he lifted his finger and gently pushed at the broken glass pane sending it shattering to the ground below. You glanced up once again, a little alarmed to see him damaging what little cracked glass there was left in the panes.

"It's no wonder Mac was saying you're forever cold.....has this been like that for a while?" He asked turning once again, his hands clasping firmly behind his back 

"We're saving to get the Windows done" you lied with a coy smile and Jacob gave a slight nod in return. 

"It's freezing in here love" he said, his breath misting as his eyes  skipped over to the paper that had began to peel from the wall and the patch of plaster that was crumbling away. 

"You get used to it" you replied as your fingers finally tore at the thick paper revealing a thick pile of folded clothes underneath 

"Now I've had to guess your size I'm afraid.... "Jacob said as his attention shifted back to your gift  "So if anything doesn't fit properly let me know and we can change it" he smiled as he watched you pick each new item of clothing up and examine it closely. 

"You bought these for me?" You asked quietly, hardly able to believe Jacobs generosity 

"I did love aye....I can't have any of my Rooks not dressed properly for the job eh" 

Your eyes widened as you pulled a new pair of fine leather boots from the package, a pair so expensive you'd probably never have been able to afford them yourself. 

"Jacob I can't accept this" you muttered a little overwhelmed by it all

"Nonsense" he replied, happy that his gift was getting the response he'd hoped for "now..... Just um..... " he pointed at one remaining item in the paper. 

You glanced back down and pulled a brand new black felt hat from the paper, around its base there was a bright green sash tied tightly round it. 

"It's the same as your other one" he smiled proudly "but newer obviously" he added 

"Jacob I.... Umm" you coughed as thick tears threatened to gather behind your eyes, for once you were unable to voice your gratitude, your words stolen "why?" Was all you were able to muster

"Ahh because.... Because everyone needs a helping hand from time to time and you've had a pretty shitty time of it of late haven't you" 

You could think of nothing else to do but push yourself to your feet and pad quickly over to where he stood. Unannounced and without thought, you tiptoed up and surprised him with a firm kiss upon his rugged stubbled cheek. 

"Thank you" you said before dropping back to your feet 

Jacob recoiled bashfully and stammered slightly a little taken back from your sudden response "don't mention it love.... A self satisfied smile began to tug the very corners of his mouth "Now,...... I'll see you dressed warmly and back out on Rook business tomorrow.... No excuses" 

"Of course... Thank you so much Jacob..... And I'm sorry... Um for you know " You blushed as you gestured towards his cheek, a little concerned that you may have overstepped the mark and become too familiar with him.

"No need to apologise" he smiled before he began to scuff once more towards the door "oh um one more thing..... " he said turning. "Just be on alert... Starrick is more pissed off than normal following Elliotsons premature departure.... Blighters are bloody everywhere, look lively yeah?" 

"Of course" you smiled 

And with a nod he turned and went


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's have a look at you then!" Mary coo'd excitably from across the room  as she stepped quickly over to where you stood, she wore a stupid smile  . 

With a quietened gasp, her hands grasped at the thick material in your new coat, her scrutinising eyes flicking over your clothed form

"well just take a look at you and your fancy clothes Miss" she mocked slightly with a light laugh as you gave a slow twirl in front of her. "Now that there is proper quality ain't it" she mused as her fingers rubbed at the thick woollen clothes you now wore 

"I know! They must have cost a fortune Mary" you smiled as you glanced down at yourself "I'd have never been able to afford threads like this... Im so lucky"

"That you are girl..... And judging by all of this, Id say Jacob's proper sweet for you an'all, you lucky cow" she quipped. 

You scoffed quickly at her accusations and strode across the bare floor boards of your room to get your hat "Mary... Shut up, he's not! " you giggled lightly as your fingers grasped your new felt hat from the side "I needed help and Jacob being the gent he is, gave it..... Nothing more" 

"Nah listen I'm telling you...." She started as she perched down on the edge of her bed looking at you " I reckon  you're telling me porkies about that night on the train, something must have gone on, these clothes must have cost a bloody fortune! ...And judging by this, he's been paying quite a bit of attention to your figure of late..... They fit perfect" she said with a playful glint in her eye 

You giggled "Mary!, Jacob.... If you haven't forgotten has a sister, he's probably used to buying her clothes maybe.....I don't know!" You shrugged "Jacobs certainly  not paying any attention in my figure at all, he's bound to be wrapped up with some 'educated lady' somewhere" you mocked gently before giggling 

"Educated lady or not, I still think he's sweet for you!" She replied with a laugh as you offered a shake of your head. 

"Oh shush with you!" You sighed eventually, keen to change the subject " are we going out today or not?" 

"Of course m'lady" Mary giggled as she pushed herself from her bed and stepped over to you "that's if you can even bear to be seen with me now you're all posh and that" she jested loudly 

You giggled at her silliness as you scooped up your hair and placed it under the new hat Jacob had bought you "Actually thinking about it, would you be able to walk a few steps behind me?..... I would appreciate it if you could.... I wouldn't want anyone to assume we're together" 

Your gentle laugh slowed as your thoughts drifted away from your sudden merriment. Mary stopped, the smile dropping from her face and addressed your abrupt solemness

"You will be alright, I mean out today won't you?" She asked comfortingly as her eyes skipped over your form

You smiled glancing up "of course I'll be alright!" You laughed nonchelantly "why wouldn't I be alright?" 

"Well it's the first time out for you ... You know.... Since..." She halted "without....." She faltered unable to find the right words 

"Without Mac?" You finished her words "you can talk about him....yes, It's the first time out and It'll feel so weird without him. He was the closest thing I ever had to a brother.... He saved my arse more times than I care to remember " you sighed sadly "but he'd not want any of us to be morose....... And he'd be bloody ribbing me terribly about these, the cocky little shit" you smiled grasping at your clothes

"You're a good gal ain't ya?" She smiled as she cupped your face slightly "so! "She exclaimed suddenly "Where we off  pocketing today then m'lady?" She asked 

"I reckon we should head up Westminster.... What do you reckon? Theres a better class of folks up there, the sort who don't even know they're getting done over......always better dibs ....." 

"And less Blighters.... You're on, Westminster it is then.... And dressed like that you'll fit right in....Come on " she smiled as you both began to scuff towards the door of your room readying yourself to leave.

****

The Frye's Train

" What are you working on?" Jacob asked flatly as he observed Evie scribbling rather frantically in her notebook. His steps were heavy and deliberate as he scuffed rather nonchelantly into the train carriage 

"Ahh good afternoon brother dear" she replied, her tone sarcastic and cold as she took a moment to glance up from her scribe "are you in the slightest bit interested in what I'm working on?" She asked as her eyes fell back to her work 

Jacob perched next to her on the edge of her desk, his backside crumpling some papers stacked there "not really, no" he replied coldly with a lopsided churlish grin. Nonetheless, he tilted his head and his eyes cast down to her neatly written words.

"Didn't think so" she quipped quickly, her eyes scowling at his choice of seat "do you mind Jacob?" She snapped as her hands lifted slightly remonstrating at the work that was getting more and more crumpled. 

"No" he smiled teasingly "so what is it you're working on now then Evie? ......Don't tell me.... You've found a secret Assassin's vault where the shards of Eden have been kept all this time....no wait, not shards....keys of Eden? Magical pair of boots of Eden? The mystical invisibility hat of Eden? Am I getting close?" 

"You're really not taking any of this seriously are you?" Evie snapped angrily 

"Not really no" he smiled arrogantly with a slight sneer 

"You might think this is a big joke Jacob but these pieces of Eden could spell disaster if they get into the hands of the Templars.....we need to save London, Does that thought not even bother you?" She asked sharply 

Jacobs mouth turned slightly as he thought over his answer "what's going to save London is taking out the Templars, not chasing some folly of a magical ancient fantasy Evie" 

Evie shook her head somewhat despondently at her brothers total disregard, her eyes fell down to her script once more. There was a moments silence as she gathered her thoughts once again and then placed nib to paper preparing to write.

Jacob remained perched upon the desks surface, arms crossing, his mouth began to make a loud kind of clicking sound as if singing along to some simple and random song that was seemingly stuck in his head, all the while his eyes skirted disinterestedly across the carriage. 

Evie paused her writing and took a deepened breath, her eyes widening  as she listened a moment to her brothers annoying song.  It was only when the clicks turned into a breathy but noisy whistle that Evie slammed her pen down upon her desks surface 

"JACOB!" She snapped angrily stopping him immediately with a slight jump "haven't you got anything else you could be getting on with?" 

Jacobs mouth thinned as he sighed deeply "I'm bored Evie" 

"Id have never guessed" she bit somewhat furiously "look, if you're that bored I'm heading out later to meet with Henry, he says there's news from the Maharaja about a possible vault somewhere hidden deep   
underneath London..... Although it pains me to say this, why don't you come with us?" She asked 

"I said I was bored Evie, not desperate"  
Jacob scoffed arrogantly "nope!"  
He sighed loudly as he suddenly pushed himself to his feet, "I'm headed off to the boozer" 

Evie immediately began straightening her paperwork where he once sat 

"Doing something constructive with your time then I see Jacob?" she seethed before grasping her pen once again and re dipping it into the nearby ink 

"Ooooo, be sure to tell me about any secret passageways ways you find on your adventure won't you Evie" Jacob bit sarcastically before he began to laugh gently. "Ooh and make sure you give my deepest love to the Maharaja too won't you" he said lightly before he scuffed just as disinterestedly out of the carriage as he'd entered.

 

****

Later that evening 

Westminster 

 

"Mary come on"' you called from the corner of a nearby street corner "it's starting to get dark, we need to be heading back now" 

Mary was stood a short distance from you, her back pressed tightly against the wall of a building and her eyes fixed hungrily on the large doors of the palace of Westminster

"In a bit" she called quietly back, her head turned slightly so that you'd hear her better "there's some late 'do' going on in there tonight..... It's only a matter of time before them fat politician types with their equally fat wallets come spilling out..... And when they do, I'll be waiting for em" 

You sighed deeply before striding quickly over to where she stood "Mary ain't you made enough today as it is!" You asked sharply 

She prized her eyes from the huge fortress type doors and glanced up at you, your increasing angst easy to see upon your face. 

What is it? You ain't normally like this..... You'd normally be well up for dipping into the pockets of them politicians" 

You gave a deepened breath "yeah... I would normally but Jacob warned me about being out, especially after dark .... Said there's loads more Blighters about since Elliotson's death and they're baying for the blood of The Rooks to satisfy Starrick.... We're two women out on our own... It's going to be dark in about half an hour.... I just reckon it would be sensible to head back"

Mary thought a moment, her eyes flicking over and observing the nearby lamp lighters at work before they flicked back to you 

"We can come back tomorrow, get them then.... "You added " and It's better to be safe than sorry ain't it" You said with a slight shrug 

You waited a moment as you saw her silently weighing up the odds in her head, she gave a deepened breath before beginning to nod slowly 

"I suppose you're right.... AGAIN" she sighed as she pushed herself from the wall she'd been taking sanctuary behind "but them bleedin posh government types are going to have it you know" she said quite sternly making you laugh as you began to scuff away and down the dampened greasy pavement.

"Tomorrow Mary... We'll come back tomorrow.... I promise " you smiled as you began to walk away linking your arm through hers and stepping out into the thickened fog that was now beginning to descend upon the cobblestoned streets.

The pair of you strode confidently arm in arm through the quickly darkening London streets, you chatted and giggled lightly about the day's events, oblivious to the fact that your journey was taking you through some of the darkest streets and alleyways of more notorious Blighter territory.

With a start you glanced around, a little perturbed at how dark and deserted the streets were now becoming. The thickening London smog descended quickly and silently stalked  the narrowing cut throughs and Gullys like some evil sinister monster waiting to engulf its prey. 

"Mary, you sure this is the way?!" You asked as you scuffed to a noisy halt at the entrance to a blackened cut through. 

"Yeah.... It's through here and then out on Imperial Row.... Clear way back then" she said as she urged you slightly forward, her arm still linked with yours 

"I dunno Mary" you replied reluctantly as your eyes cast off deep into the narrowed alleyway. The greasy cobblestones glistened in what little poor light shone down from the tiny grubby windows in the tall red bricked buildings that lined the way so imposingly.

"Well if we don't go through here, we got to go all the way round right to Westchapel and that'll put at least twenty minutes on our journey..... Come on, we'll be dead quick..... We'll be fine! Come on" she smiled with a slight pull on your arm to get you moving 

And so with a sense of dread  that tightly knotted your gut and a deepened breathy sigh you allowed her to lead you by your arm into the blinding darkness of the alley. 

The air was silent and still, with no noise nor person close by. 

"Can we just get a hurry on" you said nervously, your misty breath pluming quickly from your mouth and adding to the thick choking smog that now surrounded you.

"We'll be fine love.... Just keep moving eh" Mary smiled, her forced smile telling you that she too felt the same as you. "Look there's the way out" she said nodding towards a suggestion of an archway some distance off in the fog. 

"Yep!" You smiled nervously as you sub consciously picked up your pace to a near trot. "The way out.... There it is!" 

Your heavy hobnailed heels scraped noisily across the dampened cobbles and hit your ears once again after bouncing from the walls of the nearby  tenements. The soft hazy glow of the archway and your safe passage out pulled you closer and closer towards it.

"Alright Rooks" came a sudden deepened growl from the shadows ahead of you. 

You both suddenly stopped, your heart pounding in your chest as your eyes narrowed trying to see the owner of the sinister voice. Slowly and silently the figures of three burly men emerged from the shadows and stood shoulder to shoulder blocking your way out. Their red waist coats and sashes were clear through the smog 

"Oh shit!" Whispered Mary as you both began to step slowly backwards and away from them.  You both turned, stopping immediately to see another three blocking the way you'd come in. The dim light that was visible illuminated a large blade in the hand of the one blighter, it shone and glinted as he turned and twisted the handle of his cleaver within his thick fingers.

"Well we're fucked now" you said as your arm dropped from Mary's


	11. Chapter 11

"Shit!" Mary muttered quietly under her breath as you both turned quickly on the spot, your eyes surveyed the area as you turned, desperate to find a way out. Realising the tall tenements were completely penning you both in, you took a deepened breath 

"You got your blade? You asked Mary quietly under your breath as you turned to her

"I have, yeah.... You got yours?" She asked, her voice ragged and slightly overtaken by the adrenalin that now coursed rapidly through her veins

"I have,...... We're going to have to fight, best we can..... No heroics Mary, we fight until we can leg it right?..... Meet me back at the stronghold soon as,  you got that?" 

"Yeah course!" She said as her hand dipped slowly inside her jacket. When she pulled it out, her fingers grasped tightly to the hilt of her large hunting knife, the blade glinted and shone brightly in the moonlight as she twisted it within her slight fingers 

With a deepened breath you gave her a weak smile and a suggested nod "shall we do this?" You asked with an underlying sense of finality, your expressions toward each other saying all the possible goodbyes you needed to say without even uttering a single word.

"Shall we?" She smiled, as you too grasped your knife from inside your jacket. 

With one final pensive glance at each other you both immediately took off at speed toward the Blighters that blocked your exit, yelling some kind of loud primal scream as you ran full pelt toward them. Your attack signalled the start of the chaos that then ensued.

They blocked your initial attack, you couldn't be sure exactly what happened but no soon as you were on them, you felt a sharp pain tear through your face as you fell backwards and rather unceremoniously onto the wet cobbles. Clenching your eyes tightly closed, you tried to blink yourself free of the eye watering pain that now emanated from your numb nose. Your ragged quickened breath plumed a thick mist from your mouth as you struggled to regain at least some composure once more. 

With no time to waste, your fingers grasped once more at the knife that lay close by on the dirtied cold cobbles,  your eyes refocusing upon the Blighter that strode quickly towards your seated form. Without thought your leg lifted, the sole of your boot finding his rotund stomach stopping him from getting any further forward with with his attack on you. With a deepened angered scream your pushed him with all the strength you held within your leg, his rotund form tumbled backwards and onto the cobblestones. 

You pushed yourself swiftly to your unsteady feet, aware now of a slow, warm trickle that oozed from your nose and ran into your mouth. The dull metallic taste that coated your tongue told you that you were bleeding.

Holding your knife aloft you nervously readied yourself for the second blighter that slowly approached you. A man seemingly twice your size and double the breadth, he giggled evilly to himself as he stepped closer and closer, the large meat cleaver he brandished in his hand told both you and him that this already was clearly an unfair and mis matched fight. 

You uttered a guttural scream toward him, your fingers grasping and shuffling nervously on the handle of your knife as you observed the sinister calmness he displayed

"You ready to die little Rook?" he growled through clenched teeth, his eyes hungrily fixing onto yours like some deranged killer ready to taste your blood and hit his sickening high.

No soon as he stepped over to you, there was a loud ear splitting crack that rang through and cut the stillness of the smog. The high walls of the tenements that surrounded you made the sound ten times louder as it bounced off and seemingly slapped you around the face. 

Chaos and confusion ensued, the Blighter that was stood before you stopped dead in his tracks. With a deepened groan and a splash of blood from his neck he dropped his cleaver from his thick fingers, it hit the cobbles as it landed with a loud clang. 

Without any further thought nor delay, you both took advantage of the confusion and with a quick slip upon the greasy ground, you both took off, splitting up to get away from the Blighters. 

You ran into the blinding darkness, you didn't know where, all you knew was it was in the opposite direction to Mary in order to give you both a better chance of escape. Your heavy boots carried you, through alleyway and narrowing gully until you were in complete darkness and god knows where. Lungs burning and desperate to catch some breath you slowed, hopeful you were now alone.

Placing your hands upon your knees momentarily, you took advantage of the brief respite and gasped loudly as you fought to slow your laboured breathing and regain some much needed clarity once more. The sharp throb that had began to emanate from your nose reminded you that you carried a slight injury. Lifting your wrist, you wiped away the blood from your mouth and onto the cuff of your new woollen coat, examining it briefly afterwards.

Your breathing slowed and quietened  and when it did you heard the unmistakable sound of lone footsteps approaching through the thickness of the night. Their gate was slow but very very deliberate. 

With a renewed sense of panic and urgency you span on the spot, desperate to find a way out. The twenty foot or so brick wall you now found yourself in front of at the end of the gully signalled a dead end. With high tenements surrounding you, you knew you had to stand and fight once more. 

Breath fast, your hand dipped again into the lining of your coat in order to retrieve your knife, a heated sense of panic suddenly drowned you when you found your pocket empty.... You must have dropped the knife before you ran. Terror stricken, your eyes dropped skirting the ground around you, frantically looking for something.... Anything you could use as a weapon, all the time the steps inched closer and closer.

Spying a broken piece of battening in the one darkened corner, you scrambled quickly over to it. Your cold, slight hands grasped at the thick splintered wood. Careful to avoid the rusted nails that protruded, you picked it quickly up. Your heart pounded, feeling almost emprisoned by the constraints of your small chest as you began to hold the battening up readying yourself for the impending attack. 

You only chance now was defence. You shuffled uncomfortably, your hands readjusting their unsteady grip on the thick battening. Your chest heaved quickly, your breathing laboured and heavy as your eyes strained through the darkness at your approaching foe

And then you froze, breath hitching and eyes widening, your vision focused on the silhouetted figure beginning to quickly emerge through the thickened haze. A man taller than you, donning a long flowing coat and tall top hat, his stride was wide and fast.

"[y/n] what the hell are you doing out?"  
You heard, the males voice was familiar  but on this occasion  it carried a certain stress. 

"Jacob?" You questioned, your brow furrowing as you tried desperately to focus. 

And there he strode, hastily stepping from the fog toward you like some bizarre chance of a wish that had just come true.

"Jacob!" You said again, only this time your voice was shaken and engulfed with emotion, shaken with the sudden realisation of the danger you'd been in. With a deepened sigh, your eyes fluttered closed and the battening slid from your fingers and fell noisily to the ground.

For a split moment it seemed your legs were unable to hold you and you stumbled slightly backwards, your back meeting the wall with a quietened thud. Jacob strode toward you, his hands grasping your elbows tightly, preventing you from falling any further. 

"It's ok..... It's alright....I have you" he said as he stood you straight on your feet once more "you're bloody lucky I was passing when I was" he tilted his head to look at you, his  brow frowning " ........you're hurt" he said as you lifted your face up to his, your eyes still not believing what they were seeing 

"Oh my god Jacob.... Thank you, thank you so very much" your words were fast and garbled as relief and excitement took over you making you ramble somewhat. 

He smiled gently, his hand dipping inside his leather coat "are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, his eyes skipping momentarily over your form 

You finally managed to slow your breathing with one last relieved deepened breath out.  "no, no I'm not hurt anywhere else" you replied, your voice and composure getting somewhere back to where it usually was. 

In that moment, you began to fit events together. 

"The gunshot..... Was that you?" You asked as your eyes followed his fingers as they pulled out a small white handkerchief from the  inside pocket of his coat. 

"It was..... " he said as he lifted the pristine cloth up to your nose "Heard you all creating as I left the ale house so I came to have a look what was happening..... Might have guessed it would have been The Blighters.... Now as tasty as I know you can fight love....I felt the match  between you both a little unfair........Wouldn't you agree?" He smiled playfully,  his hazel eyes watching closely as he dabbed gently at the blood that spilled from your nose. "What on earth are you doing out at this time anyway eh? After what I said?" 

You winced softly as he dabbed a little too purposely, his hand paused under your quiet remonstration "sorry" he muttered with a softened smile before he continued more gently this time 

"We were pocketing up Westminster today..... Mary said she wanted to stay late..." 

"Mary!" Jacob interrupted,his eyes giving a suggested roll before he continued to clean you up "might have known" 

" ......well, she said she wanted to wait for parliament to adjourn.... Said them fat politician  types deserved to be done over, we waited as long as possible before I managed to drag her away" 

Jacob smiled gently, the whole time his eyes were fixed on your face as he gently wiped the blood away "well she aims high I'll give her that.... There you go.... Nothing broken" he smiled as his eyes found yours 

Suddenly your stomach twisted nervously, the adrenalin wearing off as you quickly became quite aware of your apparent closeness 

"I'm em.... I'm sorry I've ruined your handkerchief" you stuttered slightly embarrassed as you watched him place it back into the inside of his coat

Jacob caught the beginnings of a soft laugh in his nose, somewhat amused by your words

"It's alright love..... I have plenty"  he grinned, your eyes fixing on his mouth as it turned so pleasingly 

"Well.... "You sighed nervously "That's twice you've seemingly saved my life Mr Frye, I wish there was some way I could thank you!" 

The chemistry between you suddenly seemed thick and expectant as you gazed at the slight sparkle caught within his hazel eyes

"A stroll tomorrow" he smiled 

"What?" Your brow furrowed slightly in confusion at his request 

"Accompany me on a stroll tomorrow..... You want to thank me?... Well indulge me with your company on my stroll" he said, his voice husky and slightly hypnotic. You couldn't help the large incessant and stupid grin that crept across your face that accompanied the light blush that suddenly kissed your cheeks. 

"A stroll..... Umm yes!" You smiled sweetly whilst all the time you wanted to excitedly giggle  "a stroll....together..... Sounds lovely!" You added nervously, sure that Jacob could sense your unraveling before him

He laughed lightly "good!..... And enough with any formality love....stop with the Mr Frye bollocks" 

You nodded shyly "of course..... I'm sorry" you smiled gently. You watched as Jacob suddenly stepped back, his eyes wandering up and down your form before him.

"I did alright.... If I do say so myself" he mused quietly, his hand placing reverently on your waist as he scrutinised your figure

"I'm Sorry?" You replied, your eye furrowing once more as you head span confusingly with it all

"The clothes love" he grinned, his attentions turning once more to you, his gaze holding you "they fit perfectly don't they?..... As if they were made to measure" 

"Ahhh I see.... Yes! Yes they do... Thank you again Jacob!" You sighed happily

"Although there is one adjustment I just need to make love" he said with a lopsided and playful grin

"Adjustment?" You questioned slightly panicked "what is it?" 

Your eyes fixed on Jacob as he closed the space between you. His hands raising, he gently lifted the hat from the top of your head sending the hair that had been rolled up beneath it tumbling down passed your shoulders and framing your face. 

"That's better" he said softly as his eyes flicked slowly over your features, they carried with them a suggestion of adoration as he took his time to take in your new look. "You're a very pretty girl" 

Your heart thumped briskly at his words, unable to say anything intelligible you just smiled excitably

"Thank you" was the best you could  eventually manage making his lips turn in amusement at your obvious awkwardness. 

"My pleasure" he whispered as he stepped closer still, his voice lowly with an almost velvety texture as he closed the gap between you. His hand found the curve of you waist once more, the heat from his palm emanated through your clothes and warmed your skin underneath. 

With a slight mischievous glint in his deepened hazel eyes, you watched as he leant in and reverently placed a soft and lingering kiss to the slight side of your mouth. His touch was pleasing, soft and keen not to offend. 

Your eyes slid slowly shut, as you relished in the gentleness of his unassuming embrace. Lifting your hand, it slowly found the coarseness of Jacobs sideburn and cupped the side of his jawline turning his face more directly to yours. Your lips began to gently move, reciprocating his advances, telling Jacob you were more than agreeable. 

He stepped closer still, his hand that rested on your waist pulled you commandingly into the warmth of his body as your embrace deepened, both of you eager and hungry to explore the constraints of your kiss.

You relished everything about him in that moment, savouring his warmth, his closeness, his scent,  it was everything you'd imagined it could ever be  and yet so much more.

Your tongues toyed playfully with each other's when just at that moment there was a loud slide of a window frame and then a freezing slap of cold water over the two of you.

"ERE'.....BUGGER OFF!!!!"came a screeching woman's voice from above you "TAKE YOUR DILLY SOME PLACE ELSE!....... THIS IS A RESPECTABLE NEIGHBOURHOOD, WE DON'T WANT SHÎTE LIKE THAT ERE'!" 

Still within Jacobs arms, the pair of you glanced up to see the disgruntled woman disappear from the sill before sliding the window closed with a slam once more. Soaked through, the pair of you began to laugh lightly 

"Dilly!" You laughed "I could almost take offence" you joked as you shook the water from your head

"Oooooh! Well then young dilly.... "He chuckled as he released his grip from your waist, his hands sweeping the water from his leather coat "My carriage is parked up around the corner, ....What say we escort you home eh, you'll catch your death else"

"That sounds perfect" you hummed happily 

"Shall we?" Jacob asked as he offered his arm up for you to take.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll pick you up tomorrow..... Make sure you don't forget now will you love?..... You made me a promise" Jacob smiled as the driver brought the horse drawn carriage to a scuffed and steady halt outside the entrance to the city's strong hold.

Your eyes fervently gazed across to him through the darkness of the dimly lit velvet lined carriage, his eyes glinting brightly at you as he sat, still glistening damp from your soaking earlier.

"I won't forget" you smiled warmly as your hands splayed one last time either side of where you sat, your fingers indulging in the sumptuous feeling the thick velvet seat gave.

"Excellent" he smiled satisfactorily before leaning over to open the carriage door. You watched with warm amusement as Jacob jumped from the carriage into the cold, misty vail of the night and held the door open allowing you chance to alight 

"M'lady " he smiled, his warm breath pluming once more in the frosted night as he lifted his hand, inviting you to steady yourself as you stepped down onto the cobblestones 

Tentatively, you placed your slight hand within the warmth of his and carefully climbed down the carriage step and onto the damp pavement below. 

You couldn't help a quick glance up at the Rook who sat in the driving seat of the carriage, his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes straining back to steal a glance at you as you alighted. No soon as your eyes connected, his head shot quickly forward once again, awkwardly denying his curiosity. 

"There we go Madam.... Safe and sound as promised " he smiled as he watched you step down in front of him. Your hand still within his, you gushed at his apparent social grace

"I really can't thank you enough Jacob.... Once again, thank you so much" you mewed happily

Jacob simpered, quite coyly, as though he gratifyingly bathed in every inch of praise your words carried, pleased that for once, away from his sibling's interjections, he was able to act at least, some way the gent.

"My pleasure love" he smiled warmly before gently lifting your hand and slowly placing a warm kiss upon its back. Your stomach twisted excitedly and your heart fluttered wildly as you allowed yourself to fully immerse in Jacobs sweet endearment.

"I erm...." You hesitated nervously, your eyes watching the assassin that you'd secretly admired for so long gently straighten, his fingers still loosely holding yours as he dropped your hand from his warm lips "I..... I don't want to keep you Mr Frye " 

"Jacob" he corrected you with a modest smile "and um.... No!.....Well you'll be needing to get your kit off!" He said without thinking, his eyes suddenly widened  "I mean, you'll be wanting to get out of your clothes..... Wet clothes!..... You'll be wanting to change out from your wet clothes " He stammered awkwardly 

You giggled lightly at the awkwardness his faux pas brought before glancing down at your dampened garments. 

"It's ok.... I know what you mean" you laughed "and yes..... It's getting cold... I need to be getting inside" 

Jacob smiled and gave a gracious nod, happy that for once someone seemed sympathetic and understanding of his slight social ineptitude. 

"Right well.... I'll let you get in the warm eh" 

You scoffed slightly "I wouldn't go so far as to describe my digs as warm but... Yes, It's certainly warmer than out here" 

"Like I said love.... I'll leave you to get in the warm.... Until tomorrow?" he smiled as he began to step back towards his carriage, his fingers holding the very tips of yours before slowly letting go, letting them slip from his

"Until tomorrow" you smiled as your glinting  eyes watched his form step backwards, your fingers already missing the warmth Jacobs hand had granted.

He jumped back into his carriage, pulling the door shut behind him with a quietened slam. A moment later the carriage's window shot down and Jacob's head and shoulders  leant out, his face wore a simple smile.

"Quick as you like Slim" he ordered loudly before he slapped the side of the carriage door with his palm

"Very good Mr Frye!" The Rook growled from under the shadow of his bowler hat and with a sharp snap of the long leather reigns, the horses threw their heads back and commenced their journey into the thick London smog.

"Goodnight" he called, his voice quietening in the distancing between you before he disappeared back inside, closing the window after him.

"Goodnight Jacob" you grinned happily to yourself as you watched the carriage rumble noisily away. You remained, until you could see nor hear it any longer.

Your eyes dropped down as your fingers tightened their grip on your hat you'd carried since Jacob had removed it, such simple sentiment that filled your whole being with a golden warm serenity as you played over his words once more in your head. Always one to deny a compliment or think it not possible someone found you attractive, you allowed yourself a moment to indulge in the warm glow of contentment Jacobs sudden embrace had granted.... For now anyway.

So with a wide smile pulling across your lips and a deepened sigh of serenity you slowly turned and began to enter the stronghold, one slow fanciful step after another.

"[Your name]" you heard being called quite sharply, snapping you round from your dreamlike high like some splash of cold water to the face "where the hell have you been?" 

Your eyes lifted and through the darkness fell to Mary's, she was sat, gently swinging her legs from a barrel not far from your digs. She wore a troubled and irked expression on her face as she pushed from her seat and jumped the small distance onto the ground, landing with a thud. 

"I was beginning to think they'd got hold of you..... I've been worried sick, About to raise the alarm and everything, I was " she snapped as you stepped over to her 

"I'm so sorry Mary" 

"Did you get you anywhere? Are you hurt?" She said frantically as her hands grasped hold of your clothes, her eyes skipping over you quickly 

"No Mary..... I'm not hurt" you smiled 

Her hands suddenly dropped from your clothes "Ere! You're all wet!" She said in slight disgust "why are you all wet?" 

You grinned somewhat awkwardly at her question "I ummm...." You halted slightly "tell you what.....Why don't we get in eh, it's cold" 

Before you gave her chance to reply or question any further, you strode off towards your door leaving Mary to skip quickly after you to catch up. 

"HOLD UP!" She cawed loudly as she caught up with you just as you'd reached your door. "How the bloody hell did you get wet, in the middle of......"

"Shhhhhhh!" You interrupted her suddenly as you stood by the door of your digs, your  hand lifted and your eyes  fixed on the confused expression she now wore 

"I Thought you pulled the door to when we left!" You asked in a whisper 

Mary's brow furrowed "course I did..... I always do" she replied "....why are we whispering?" 

Without answer, your hand lifted and gently pushed at your front door. It creaked loudly as it swung completely open, quite freely 

Mary didn't reply, her hand slowly dipped into her jacket pulling out her blade once more. She gave a nod to signal she was ready to enter.

"You go first" you whispered, barely audibly 

"Why don't you bloody well go first!" She retorted quickly from over your shoulder as her eyes cast off up the stairs towards the door to your room.

"Because I've lost my blade" you answered sharply. There was a moments silence as you watched her, wide eyed and breathing fast her reluctance still blatantly obvious. 

You sighed deeply as you snatched the large hunting knife from her fingers.

"Bloody give it here" you sighed "you're unbelievable! Do you know that!" 

"See that there's the reason I love you like my own sister" she smiled nervously, still behind your shoulder "you're bloody marvellous" 

"No! I just want to get to bed at some point tonight Mary.... That's all.... And what are you talking about?....you don't even have a sister " you whispered back as your boot took to the first step of the staircase. Nerves twisting your gut for the second time that night, you tentatively and carefully climbed the beaten wooden stairs one at a time, careful that your step wouldn't disturb anyone who may have still been inside.

"Do you reckon it's them blighters from earlier?" Mary asked in a whisper, her fingers still grasping tightly at your jacket as you both climbed the stairs "how did they know where to find us?... Did you tell em? Cos I never!" 

"Shut up!" You barked in a whisper, trying to hush her. You continued, quieter this time and as you came level with your door, you silently pointed down to the floor boards on the landing... A narrow chink of light escaped from under the gap of the door and gently lit the toes of your boots.

"Oh god! They're still inside!" Mary whispered fearfully, her fingers tightening her hold on you. 

"We go in.....after three Mary!" You mouthed silently, as your fingers shuffled nervously in the handle of the large knife you held. Keen to keep the element of surprise on your uninvited visitor, you planned to burst in and attack.

With a deepened breath, you tried hard to steady the nervous thudding of your heart before you lifted your hand ready to throw the door open. 

"One...........two......" No soon as you'd managed to count to two, Mary screamed loudly and  shoved you firmly from behind sending you both hurtling quickly through the door and almost into a heap on the floor.

"MARY!" You managed to scowl angrily before straightening quickly ready to pounce on your intruder.

To your surprise your room was empty, No intruder, no mess and everything in its place, just as you left it before you went out earlier that day. A new oil lantern had been lit on the chest at the furthest end of the room, it's warm glow filled the usual dank dimness.

"What the bloody hell?" Mary exclaimed as she now found it upon herself to step from behind you, her eyes quickly casting around the room "what's gone on here?" 

You turned around on the spot, your eyes darting around taking a quick reeky of your room. It felt strange, somewhat different, you were unable to put your finger on what exactly, but somehow it felt warmer, more welcoming. 

"Look!" Exclaimed Mary excitedly as she strode towards the window "look at the glass" 

Your eyes followed her to see the once broken glass that Jacob had managed to push through so easily, had indeed been fixed. The usual broken and missing panes of glass that had been letting in all the cold and wet for so long had all been replaced. She squealed excitedly as her fingers ran over the repaired window frame, before stopping suddenly.

"Do you think this is a warning from the Blighters?" She cawed dramatically as she turned around to look at you 

"A warning?" 

"Yeah..... Like them telling us they know where we live!..... Like they'll be back" 

"What? Like they'll be back, to paper the walls or lay new carpet maybe?...... They're some scary Blighters Mary.... Breaking in to decorate!" You replied sarcastically with a slight roll of your eyes "wake up Mary" you sighed 

"No I think I know who's orchestrated this" you smiled warmly as your thoughts took you away once more "I think It's best I make us both a brew before I tell you why I can't go back to Westminster with you tomorrow"

 

A/n.  This chapter is a bit shit and boring... I apologise for that. Next one will be better, I promise....with some added fluffness and maybe something else ;)


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning Mr Frye...... How's tricks?" A males voice came booming in through the window of your room from the sunshine outside. 

"Oh my god, he's here!" You cawed excitedly jumping to your feet. "Will I do?" You asked nervously, quickly turning to Mary and smoothing down your clothes.

"You look lovely m'dear" she said almost as excitedly as you as she stood and stepped over to you, . Her hands lifted and straightened your coat collars "you bloody lucky cow, wish he'd have asked me to go with him" she added 

You smiled coyly, nodding as you recalled the watered down version of events you'd told Mary last night. It was well into the small hours by the time you'd both settled after your 'intruder' and if truth be told you were so tired by that time, you'd just wanted to crawl straight to bed. With some story concocted about you being soaked by a passing carriage on your way home, there'd been absolutely no mention what so ever of the kiss you'd both shared. Be it a spur of the moment thing on Jacobs part, you weren't sure, you just thought it best not to mention it. After all you knew exactly what her reaction would have been.

"It's just a walk Mary, he could be using the whole thing as an excuse to check some future target out or something...... I'm sure that whatever you've made this into inside your head.... It's most certainly not!" 

"Well....whatever it is, I wouldn't have cared, I'd have definitely gone with him.....in fact, I'd see there'd be not much in the way of walking or talking going on" she sneered mischievously as she patted your jacket down, happy you were now straight and crease free.

"Oh god Mary!" You giggled "you know, I actually fear for the welfare of any bloke you eventually meet"

"Really? " she said, her eyes still on your jacket "You shouldn't ...... Im going to settle down with Jacob" she smiled quite matter of factly " he just doesn't know it yet...... But once he realises I'm the more desirable one out of the two of us..... It won't just be the windows here that need replacing.... The door too, once he kicks it down to get to me" she laughed lightly as she heard herself

"Bloody hell!" You grinned "right! I'd better be off..... Wish me luck" you smiled widely as you strode quickly towards the door 

"Sharn't!" She said playfully "go on.... Go prove yourself boring.... Don't say I didn't try and warn you!.......  Tell him that I'm in the rest of the morning if he changes his mind!" She giggled just as you pulled the door wide and disappeared through it and began to skip quickly down the stairs.

"Will do!" You called, your voice accompanying your quietening steps as you descended towards the external door and eventually outside.

As you pushed the door open, your eyes narrowed slightly as they met the glorious and bright weather that morning, certainly a welcomed change from the usual frost and greyed life sapping smog that had recently hung over the city of late. The brisk winter sun shone down turning everything it touched to a inspiriting golden hue. Today was going to be a good day.

You stepped towards Jacob who was seemingly in deep conversation with one of the older Rooks who you knew from the stronghold, not wanting to disturb either man, you slowed your step respectfully as you approached.

Jacob's eyes flicked up and noted your presence "ah [your name]" he smiled gently as the rook continued his relentless one sided conversation "yes.... Yes Jim, I really need to be going now but I promise I'll look in to it" he said as Jacob's hand found the Rooks shoulder urging him to end their conversation. 

Jim continued vermantly with the point he was trying to make, his words spilling from his mouth so quickly they almost stopped him from drawing breath. With a mischievous look, Jacob's eyes skipped up to you once more giving an almost suggested roll in frustration. "Yes well.... Leave it to me, I promise I'll address it....ok?" 

"Well, That's very civil of you indeed Mr Frye.... I'm Obliged sir!" Jim smiled with a slight tip to his hat

"You're more than welcome and its not a problem at all mate...... Anytime" he smiled as his hand patted him slightly goodbye before he began to step over to where you'd stood respectfully waiting for him. Jacobs eyes widened and his cheeks puffed playfully following his audible onslaught.

You smiled apologetically as he approached "I'm sorry if I disturbed anything"

"No!" Jacob quickly interjected "don't apologise....not at all, Blimey! That bloke can jabber, you proved a welcomed excuse to get away if I'm honest love  " Jacob grinned, his eyes glinting warmly in the winters sun. "Well, My carriage awaits, Are you ready?" 

"As I'll ever be" you smiled 

Just at that moment the upstairs window to your room was thrown promptly open and Mary suddenly appeared expeditiously at its frame.

"ERE! [your name!]" she cawed loudly through the mornings quietude, her brash cockney tones halting everyone close by who now looked over to see what the disturbance was. "YOU FORGOT YOUR 'AT!" She added as she waved it from the window.

Seeing you stood with Jacob, her eyes widened, her demeanour and tone suddenly changing "Ah good morning Mr Frye!" She said a lot softer now, her face smiling widely as her eyes fell on his form next to you "lovely day for it ain't it?" She added 

Jacob glanced up to her and nodded "good morning Mary...... Yes, yes indeed it is a lovely day for......it" he added slightly playfully 

"So you'll be going for your stroll now then.... I love strolling, if ever you're needing someone to stroll with you can always call on me Mr Frye..... I was only saying the other day how much I love a good stroll! Weren't I? [your name] " She babbled 

Your brow furrowed slightly in embarrassment as you listened and recoiled in her awkwardness.

"Thank you Mary..... Well, If ever I'm stuck for a 'strolling partner'.... Then I know where to come " Jacob replied, you silently grinned at the sarcasm laced in his voice 

"Cor! Thank you Mr Frye.... It'd be an absolute pleasure...... Now [name] did you want your hat or not?" She said turning to you once more 

Jacobs glance switched so subtly, you could see him just from the corner of your eye line waiting for your answer . 

You thought a moment and replayed the nights events previously when Jacob had told you you'd looked better without it.

"Umm no Mary" you blushed subtly "no I'll not be needing my hat this morning, it's a beautiful morning..... thank you anyway" your answer met with a wide grin in amusement from Jacob that you just made out on the periphery of your vision 

"Please yourself then..... Have a nice morning then won't ya?" She called as she began to disappear back inside "it was lovely seeing you Mr Frye, send my best regards to Evie won't ya?" 

"Oh I'll be sure to Mary, thank you" he smiled with a slight tip of his hat before the window closed firmly and Mary had disappeared back inside. 

You took a deep breath before turning slowly to face Jacob, no soon as your glances met then you both began to giggle lightly

"She's encoragable that one" Jacob said with a slight shake to his head. "I don't know how you manage to live with her and remain so sane!" He smiled as you began to walk slowly towards the strongholds exit.

"She's got her eyes firmly set on you, you do know that  Jacob?.... " you jested turning your head "I feel it only fair I pre warn you" you giggled naughtily 

"Jesus love!" He spat out a loud and sudden laugh "I never knew that! .....Then I forbid you to ever leave me alone with the woman in the same room...... I am genuinely scared for my welfare" 

You began to laugh quite freely at his response "you need to be"  you replied as you continued towards the strongholds exit.

Jacob smiled warmly as he watched you giggle a moment, your eyes sliding gently closed and your hair falling infront of your face as you allowed yourself to completely immerse yourself in your sweet laughter

"I've never heard you laugh before" he said after a moment, he smiled as you slowed your laugh gently. 

"I've not had too much to laugh about lately Jacob" you replied, the smile still lingering slightly on your lips 

"You've a nice laugh .... You should do it more often" he grinned. "Life's too short love"

Your stomach twisted excitedly at his sweet words, your glance dropping quite bashfully from his as it skirted across the dirtied ground as you walked. A little taken back by his compliments, your conversation faltered slightly, the silence between you still comfortable

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about my windows miraculously being fixed yesterday do you?" You broached eventually as Jacob led you from the stronghold and  onto the bustling city street. His arm lifted, resting on your lower back as he ushered you gently towards his carriage that was waiting nearby.

He pulled the small painted green door open, a coy and knowing smile tugged at his lips as he held it open for you

"Now why would I know anything about that now hmm?" He grinned, his pooling hazel eyes glinting playfully as he offered his hand out to help you up.

Jacob's lighthearted modesty only confirmed what you'd suspected and you couldn't help the gentle smile that began to tug at your lips as you took his hand and clambered into the carriage.

"Why indeed" you smiled as he clambered In after you and dropped to the seat opposite. With a clenched fist he banged noisily on the carriage's roof. A sharp snap of the leather reins from the rook outside sent the carriage juddering into life along the bustling cobblestoned street.

It was a relatively short journey to St James' park, made shorter still by the unassuming small talk between the two of you as you gazed, transfixed out of the carriage window. You didn't get chance to ride back very often so when you did, you relished in the self indulgence that such a simple concept brought. Jacob recognised this and smiled warmly to himself as he watched you fascinated by the different view on street life.

"You really enjoy all this don't you love?" He smiled as you intently watched the streets tumble quickly away outside from your seat. 

Your glance fleeted back inside and to Jacob once more as you stifled a coy laugh realising what you must have looked like 

"I'm sorry" you gushed embarrassingly suddenly remembering where you were 

Jacob sensed your sudden self consciousness and gently shook his head  "Don't apologise love........don't apologise at all" 

"It's just it must be so grand to have your own carriage like this though Jacob?" You beamed as your eyes took in the opulent velvet interior around you "if I had my own carriage I'd travel everywhere in it, I'd feel like a proper lady.... All posh and that" 

He giggled quietly from under the shadow his hat, amused by your words "it's not all that you know love..... It's a pain at times and ' old slim' up there can be a right whinge if he's left waiting in the cold for too long..... I don't overly bother half the time... I'd rather just walk"  he mused quietly as he reclined back slightly in his seat, his ankles crossing and his arms stretching confidently across the seats back.

"Well I'd take it everywhere if it was mine..... It's probably just how I imagine the queen feels when she goes out" you smiled,  jolting just as the carriage scuffed to a sudden halt. 

"Then today my dear..... " Jacob started as he lifted from his seat pushing the small carriage door open,  he jumped out, his heavy boots thudding on the pavement outside as he landed "today... You shall be treated just like a lady" he smiled as he offered his hand for you to take "shall we?" 

You laughed loudly as you placed your hand within the warmth of his and stepped from the carriage, out into the morning sunshine.

"Have you ever been to St James's park before love?" He asked as you stood a moment bemused by the number of  people walking along the busy pathways that snaked like veins deep into the belly of the park. 

"Once, when I was being chased by a blighter" you recalled casting your eyes off "but it was dark and I had to hide behind a bush until he went......." You stopped, suddenly a little embarrassed 

Jacob chuckled, his face lighting up 

"Do you come here walking often?" You asked, brow furrowing slightly and keen to move the conversation on. You took a second to to glance around noting the fineries the people wore as they took their morning promenade. Large handle barred moustached men in finely pressed pin stripe suits, arms firmly interlocked with their crinolined beauties.  It was fair to say you felt a little overwhelmed by the apparent wealth of the people there.

"Honestly?" His face wore a child like innocence as his eyebrows raised slightly "Nah!" He said after a moment beginning to laugh "never been strolling in my life" 

You relaxed instantly as he told you the truth, your whole composure calming whilst you joined him in his laughter "but I thought you said you go strolling.... That's why you asked me to come along?" 

"I wanted to spend a bit more time with you love and It was the first thing that came to mind...... But we're here now so shall we show these posh toffs how's it's done hmm?" He asked as he lifted his arm inviting you to hook yours through it  

"You're on!" You smiled sliding your arm through his.

 

You began your gentle walk along the winding gravelled pathway that lead away from the busy noisy London roadside. Your ears rang with the ever distancing shouts from street traders as you went 

With a sated deepened sigh, your face turned skywards a moment. The radiant winter sun that morning  shone brightly through the trees branches that avenued your path, it's gentle dappled light danced prettily as it illuminated your way. Sliding your eyes closed as you relished in the warmth it brought. 

"Hmmm" you smiled happily "it's nice to get away from the stronghold and fill my lungs with decent air for once" you hummed as your feet crunched noisily along the pathway.

"Yeah.... I suppose there's something to be said for this walking malarkey after all" Jacob replied with a nod of agreement.

With a sudden start your eyes quickly opened and your free hand draped over the leather arm of his coat. There was something that had been kicking at your conscious all night and you couldn't ignore its tug any longer "Jacob... Could I be so bold as to ask you a question? A personal one?" you said nervously

He glanced down at you from under the shadow of his weather worn top hat, his eyes glinting in the morning sunshine "well that just depends on what it is you want to ask love.... But go on.... I'll give it my best shot" 

You nodded nervously as you pondered over your words carefully, your stomach twisting nervously again once more. With a flutter of your heart and a pensive smack of the lips, you began. 

"It's just...... You know what with last night after the attack and everything.... Well I take it you don't kiss many other Rooks..... Well, I don't know if you do or not... And it's absolutely fine if you do!  but I'm assuming not if there's  maybe someone that you're already sweet on" You clearly struggled, falling over each and every word possible much to Jacobs delight 

He began to laugh at your ineptitude to suddenly speak properly 

"No love..... No, there's no one I'm sweet on already..... Aaaaand I don't make a habit of kissing many Rooks either.... Anyone in fact" he smiled "but I apologise if I offended last night in anyway love." 

You couldn't stop the hot wide smile that quickly tugged across your lips, your grasp on his arm subconsciously tightening slightly "No!" You exclaimed swiftly "no.... You didn't offend at all Jacob"

There's was a moment of comfortable but thick and pensive silence between you, your mind whirring over and over again as you processed what he'd said.   
"You surprise me Jacob, I'd have had you taken with a proper lady..... The sort that has afternoon tea out of China cups and who knows which fork to eat her dinner with"  you smiled gently 

"What like one of these types?" he asked amused, gesturing to the many crinolined ladies gliding effortlessly past, their slender lacy gloved fingers grasping tightly to their delicate parasols.

"I suppose so, yes" you replied as you watched them stroll past, their conversation taken with latest fashions and local current affairs.

"You must be joking love" Jacob laughed heartily  "their personalities as starched and stiff as the collars around their thin and scrawny necks and conversations twice as dull.....I don't wish to grow old to the sound of someone nagging me constantly and nothing more than the sound of ticking clock to while away my years til I die" 

You grinned happily at his simple take. 

"But don't you ever wonder what it would be like to live and never want for anything at all..... Just have everything you ever wanted right there?"

"At the cost of happiness?..... Nah, you're alright... I bet, if you were to ask any of these posh types the last time they had fun.... I mean real fun, they wouldn't be able to tell you" He smiled "all corralled into boring stuffy lives until they drop dead from pure mediocrity.... It's not for me love" he sighed "besides we can live just as fancy as them...... Watch this!" He grinned mischievously as he unlinked your arm and strode purposely towards a couple that were sat reclining nearby in their deck chairs. Their eyes fixed firmly on each other as they chatted and listened to the nearby brass band playing. 

"Excuse me sir" Jacob said as he approached the couple, he gave a welcoming tip to his hat as the man turned his head. 

"Yes" he replied a little coldly furrowing his brow as to what Jacob wanted. 

"Sergeant Frederick Abberline of Scotland Yard" Jacob said confidently with a self assured nod "good morning to you and your good lady..... I couldn't help but notice you have brought refreshments while to listen to the band today" he said as he gestured to the wicker basket positioned inbetween them   

"Yes.... We always do" the man replied a little perplexed

"Hmmm I see... Well I take it you have the relevant permit handy then sir?" He asked, his hand outstretched 

"Permit?" 

"Yes..... For the alcohol you have in your basket" Jacob nodded as he gestured to the large bottle of champagne partially covered by a small cloth

"Well I ummmm I've never had to provide a permit before Sergeant" he replied as he glanced to the lady he was sat next to, his head shook confusedly 

"You haven't?" Jacob gasped "well I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate that bottle today sir" he explained "in the interest of public safety" 

"Public safety? He began a little outraged 

"Yes, you see in order to open a bottle of champagne in a public place you need a special permit.... Not just any Tom Dick and Harry can go opening them you know.... Imagine the potential hazard if a cork should stray off ... No, in the hands of someone who doesn't know what they're doing...it could be classed as a weapon sir" 

You smiled widely as you watched Jacobs little game from a far

"A weapon?..... W..Well yes sergeant of course.... I totally understand" the man apologised as he reached down and handed the corked bottle to Jacob "and I can obtain a permit from where?" 

"From the borough's council offices Sir, you tell them the Sergeant Abberline sent you and they'll know exactly what you're there for" Jacob said with a nod as his fingers grasped at the green glass bottle. "Pity.... Dom Pérignon and a good vintage too" Jacob tutted as his eyes skirted over the faded label "still better to be safe than sorry eh!" He smiled "good day!" He bid them farewell with a tip of his hat before he strode back over to where you'd been stood watching.

"I can't believe you just did that!" You giggled naughtily as he reached you, his arms slightly raised as he immersed himself in his triumph 

"You see love..... You don't need posh breeding to succeed... Just a bit of common sense and the confidence to carry it through" he grinned naughtily."after all that...I hope you like champagne?" He asked as his eyes glanced down at the bottle he held tightly within his hand 

"I love it!" You laughed making Jacobs eyes glint excitedly as he looked back up at you.

"Then what are we waiting for then...... Come on!!!" he giggled as he took off quickly across the grassy bank toward the large boating lake in the distance. With a childlike excitement you took off after him.

Jacob eventually slowed his run to a walk as you reached the other side of the large boating lake sat central to the Park, with a scuff and a breathless giggle you slowed, eventually catching up with him just close to the row boats that had been covered over for the winter. 

"That blokes going to go mental when he finds out what you did" you laughed, your words ragged and stolen as you caught your breath

"He'll go more than that love .... But at which point he won't be able to do anything about it... Robbed without even realising......" Jacob giggled as you both began to walk slowly once more, the glass bottle swinging gently within his fingers. He stopped suddenly and looked playfully up at you. "You ever been boating love?" He asked, a large mischievous smile beginning to tug across his face 

"Boating?" 

"Yeah.... You know, row boats, oars......you see them lot doing in the summertime" he asked 

With a slight furrow of the brow at Jacobs rather random question you began to shake your head.

"Nah.... Neither have I..... Cop a hold of that a second can you?" he asked as he passed you the bottle. 

"Jacob! What are you doing?" 

Jacob took a quick cursory glance over each shoulder before he strode over to the covered boats "I want to see what these posh knobs like about rowing love " he smiled as he threw the cover off a nearby boat.

"Jacob! We can't.... They've been put away for the winter" you said, your eyes wide as you watched him push the wooden bottomed boat towards the lake 

"Course we can" he grinned as he turned and straightened "come on m'lady" he said giving a quick nod to the head gesturing you over to him. With a stifled childlike laugh you checked around you to see if anyone was watching, your heart beating fast and your stomach twisting excitedly 

You stepped forward placing  your hand in his as you stepped cautiously  into the shallow bottomed row boat and sat down. With a deep grunted push Jacob sent the boat swiftly down the steep grassy bank and into the lakes shallow waters before jumping in himself. 

You shrieked quietly as it splashed noisily into the lakes waters,  your hands grasping tightly onto the boats side as it tipped and rocked erratically under the sudden shift in weight.

"Jaysus! It's harder than it looks" he sighed rather raggedly as he eventually lowered himself slowly and carefully down into the seat opposite you "now.....just how hard can the rest of it be eh? " He pondered with a clueless grin as his hands grasped at the large wooden oars.

"Oh god... Be careful Jacob!" You laughed as he splashed the oars rather unceremoniously into the lake and erratically attempted to row.

"There we go love..... mastered!...... Sort of" He smiled goofily as the boat eventually turned another full circle "now how about you crack that champagne and we'll do this thing properly eh?" 

 

*

A couple of hours had passed as you chatted tirelessly over the bottle of champagne, crudely swigging at its fizzy contents before it was finally all finished. Jacob had long since given up on rowing, deciding instead to recline putting his feet up on the seat next to you, his hat discarded to his side as your fingers traced and dipped into the chilly waters as you floated along.

"It's safe to say you won't be boating again anytime again soon then Jacob?" you giggled, the champagnes effects warming your stomach and filling you with a childlike happiness. 

He cast his head momentarily back as he laughed "no love..... They can keep boating, it's overrated in my opinion" 

With a contented sigh, you smiled happily, unable to remember a time where you'd felt so relaxed and so sated before. A large spot of rain slapped you rather sharply on the hand making the smile quickly drop from your lips. Casting your eyes skyward, you noted the thick black storm clouds that must have rolled in unnoticed as you'd both talked.

"I think we'd better get back to shore Jacob" you said worryingly as another slapped the boats wood close by, the rains polka dotted pattern quickly taking shape upon the dried wood of the boat as it began to rain harder. 

"I think you might be right" he said dropping his feet haltingly and lurching forward to grasp at the oars nestled away on the boats floor. "Don't worry... I'll get us back in no time at all" he said with a confident nod. 

The heavens quickly opened as Jacob unwittingly sent the boat snaking one way before the next, the journey back to the shore looking like it would take some time. You sat helplessly watching him row as the heavy rain began to soak through your coat drenching your clothes underneath.

"Don't you worry love.... We'll be back in a sec!" He insisted as the boat turned once again. 

You began to giggle, realising what the two of you must have looked like, stuck so helplessly in the middle of the lake aimlessly going round and round. Jacob stopped rowing a moment, a large infantile smile helplessly spreading across his face as drank your laughter in.

After more than a few attempts, Jacob finally managed to swing the row boat close enough to the lakes edge for him to quickly jump out and pull it some way onto the muddied edge. You grasped his hat from the seat before clambering from the rain soaked boat and onto the grassy bank.

Without word, Jacob suddenly grasped your free hand as soon as you straightened and with a quick skip, began to lead you towards an old willow tree set further back into the park. Your pace was quick as you tried to keep up with him, the rain sheeting almost painfully into your face as he pulled you commandingly along.

"Where are we going?" you called as you dodged the occasional newspaper covered walker racing the opposite way through the park to escape the downpour. Your breathy voice was lost under the sound of sheeting rain and the distant rumble of thunder. 

Jacob pulled you towards the towering willow tree, eventually disappearing through the thick curtain of draping branches. He turned and held them apart granting you enough room to enter under its protective cover.

Once under, there was enough room to straighten fully. You turned around, your breath stolen slightly from your sudden run as your eyes skirted within its large dome of branches. 

"It's not the best.... But at least it'll keep us somewhat dry until it slows a bit eh!" Jacob smiled as he slowly stepped backward toward the trunk, your fingers still loosely linked with his.

"Dry?" You breathlessly quizzed. your eyes playfully glancing the long dark tendrils of hair that had fallen in front of his face,  the ends collecting large droplets of rain before sending them down his rain streaked cheeks. 

"Yeah, I know!" He snickered slightly as his back gently met with the thick tree trunk "what is it about you and me and getting wet eh?" 

His hands lifted as they reverently swept the wet hair from your dampened forehead, his eyes glinting playfully as they closely followed his fingers "we've had fun today though eh?" He asked as his fingers traced your hair line before his hand gently rested at the side of your face, cupping it.

"I've had the best fun Jacob, thank you........I only wish it didn't have to end so soon" you replied, your voice soft and slightly expectant 

"It doesn't have to"

His lips tugged into a smile as your gentle gaze suddenly met with his. The sudden pensive,  thick silence between you suddenly seemed charged and exciting yet somehow you were so comfortable. you didn't feel nervous nor apprehensive in his company at all anymore..... Just elated and completely safe

Realising what he'd just said, you caught your bottom lip tightly within your teeth, trying your best to stifle the large excitable and childish smile that now tugged across your face, Jacobs deepened hazel eyes glinted mischievously as he too began to grin playfully, your silence being all the affirmation he needed. 

Still cradled within his hold, his thumb swept reverently across your cheek as he gently and unassumingly pulled you toward him, your lips softly meeting his.

You flickered your eyes slowly closed, humming out satisfyingly under the comforting warmth of his touch, relishing every moment his slow and gentle embrace brought. Last nights kiss had been over so suddenly that you just wanted to indulge yourself in his closeness this time, savouring each and every sweet assault his tongue brought.

Your kiss deepened as you momentarily forgot about the rain soaked passers by who could no doubt see you through the stark branches of the tree. Your tongues wrestling hungrily and your breathing deepening in wanton anticipation for more of your gang leader. 

"Will you look at that!!!" Huffed a slightly haughty male in disgust as he strode quickly by, his arm ushering the thin stick insect of a woman that adorned his side away from the shocking view of your public display.

The embrace slowed and with a sated exhale Jacob pulled from your lips, his dilated, hooded eyes sliding open and refocusing on you. The heat from his breath teasingly glanced your face.

"To the train then?"

 

A/n  This chapter went on longer than Id really hoped for.. For that I apologise if it seems a little drawn out. Now I've force fed you enough sweetness to make your teeth ache, you may......just may be rewarded in the next chapter ;) thanks Jxcob_Frye for your help x


	14. Chapter 14

A/N. Well, I did threaten it in the last chapter, so here.... Have some badly written smut! If you don't like it because it's badly written, well I apologise wholeheartedly.... If you don't like it because you just don't like smut, then just don't read it...... Simples! Xx

 

By the time you reached Waterloo train station it was well into late afternoon. The storm you'd endured for the previous few hours showed a stubborn reluctance in shifting anytime soon.  Its distant grumbling and darkened slate grey winter skies above you, reminded you every now and again that it still lingered close by. 

With your fingers interlocked loosely with his, Jacob led you swiftly from the dampened,rain soaked cobbles outside and up the numerous tiled station steps towards the darkened expanse of platforms above. The cutting winter wind howled cruelly down the stark stairwell, biting painfully at your rain soaked cheeks as you ascended them .

Stepping from the last step onto the flagstoned platform, your eyes widened slightly in surprise at the large number of commuters, each one bustling and vying noisily for their places on the platform so they could catch their trains with ease after a long days work in the city 

"Come on love..... Platform six" Jacob cawed loudly over the cacophony of chatter and sheeting rain as it bounced off the glass roof above. He gave your hand a simple squeeze in reassurance, snapping your attention back from the chaos around and back with him. Offering a simple smile, you followed his lead until you eventually found platform six, waiting at its far end  for the Fryes train to arrive. 

"Half five" Jacob said, his eyes casting up to the large clock that hung above the platform, his breath slightly ragged from the dash from the park  "by my reckonings the train's due in about ten minutes.... Unless Nigel's been causing problems again"

"And no one will mind me just coming back like this Jacob?" You enquired as you slowed your breathing "all unannounced and such?"

"Who Agnes?" He scoffed slightly "nah, it's her night off and Nigel's been absent for the last couple of days....... That reminds me, I must ask Freddie if he's ended up in the clink again" Jacobs voice trailed off as he thought out loud 

"No, I'm think more about Evie?" You replied.

Jacobs glance fell back to you, he face crumpling at your question "Evie? Nah love..... She won't mind you coming back... Besides I think she's out with Greenie tonight, something about a chamber and key or something... I don't know" 

You nodded slowly "It's just she seemed so angry by my presence last time" you said with a slight shiver, the platforms relentless wind beginning to bite at your damp clothes 

"Well..... it's just as much my train as hers, And I say you're welcome.......What's the matter love? You cold?" He asked noting your slight shiver

With a slight wobble of your jaw, you nodded, your numbing fingers pulling your jacket sleeves as far down over your hands as they could go. 

"Well we can't have that" he smiled stepping towards you, his voice deep and warming in itself. "Come here" he said with a deepened breath wrapping his arms around your slender frame encasing it close to his. The warmth and closeness his body gave, immediately offered respite making you instantly feel better."that train will be any moment now love.... I Promise" he said softly as his eyes skirted down the track looking for it. You nodded happily, your cheek resting against his taught clothed chest, the gentle thud of his heart so close to your ear reassuring  you.  

No soon as he spoke you noticed from the corner of your eye, two burly looking Blighters striding arrogantly down the platform. Their heels scuffed noisily across the flagged floor as their eyes trained firmly on the two of you 

"Jacob" you uttered  quietly, warning the gang leader to their approaching presence.

Jacobs head lifted from yours, his eyes following the two men from deep under the cover of his brow as they continued their walk down the platform 

"Alright lads" Jacob started suddenly  as they stepped within ear shot. "the lady here is cold......" He added, his voice deep and almost sinisterly laced " We don't want any trouble now, do we eh?!"

The two men stood silently, their eyes boring stoically into the two of you. With a thick and uncomfortable silence the larger of the two blighters tilted his head to the one side, his eyes dropping to your take in your full length.  With an utter look of distain upon his face his eyes started at your feet then flicked judgmentally up your form until they met with Jacobs now stern glare. He gave a gentle elbow to the ribs and a couple of quietened words to his colleague, before stepping slowly backwards and scuffing back to business.

"God I hate Blighters" you mumbled quietly watching them amble away 

"Yeah, well..... We needn't worry about those two any longer" Jacob said suddenly dropping his warming hold from your body. You glanced his way to see the instantly recognisable livery of the Fryes train puff noisily into the station, it screeched steamily to a halt just by you.  "Come on....lets get you warm love" he smiled while grasping the very tips of your fingers and leading you to the steps of the train. 

You jumped up and disappeared  through the door to inside of the carriage. Jacob followed, not before turning around just as the train began to puff away out of the station 

"ERE FELLAS!" He cawed noisily with a little whistle to the blighters that were now some way across the stations platform "SAY HELLO TO YOUR MOTHERS FOR ME WONT YA!.... ITS REALLY BEEN QUITE A WHILE!" And with that he lifted his fingers to the brim of his hat and with a cocky smile, bid the blighters a playful farewell 

"You bastard!" They shrieked as they began to run back towards the train. By now it chuffed loudly down the tracks, gathering pace as it head out of the station. With a quietened laugh to himself he watched in amusement as their sprinting forms got further and further away down the platform, the train thundering out and away.

Jacob's amusement stayed with him as he entered the carriage and slid the door closed with a satisfying snap to where you been stood waiting for him. He turned round and you noted his wide childlike smile across his face, the simple gratification he took, you found quite endearing 

"Right then love" he grinned as his attention switched back to you "come on" Jacob's voice was keen as he strode passed you grasping your hand as he went, you turned, allowing him to lead you through the carriage and into the next. 

"Alright Mr Frye" came a warm welcome as you were just about to enter the next carriage. 

"Alright Jack, Joanna" Jacob replied as he pulled you into the train. He unlinked fingers momentarily, stepping  in and leaning over some kind of drinks bar set at the carriages edge. You stood quiet a moment, your eyes taking in your surroundings

"Alright Miss" 

Your eye line dropped to two young Rooks who were sat nestled together at the side of the carriage, they smiled gently anticipating your slight diffidence.  

"Hello" you replied quietly with a genial smile.

"Can't say I've ever seen you before, which strong hold you from?" Jack asked enthusiastically 

"Don't be so rude" Joanna scorned with a gentle dig to his ribs "I'm sorry Miss, he don't mean to pry" 

You gave a slight nod and an accepting smile "it's fine......City" you replied 

"Slow night tonight?" Jacob interjected, his voice was muffled and almost strained as he continued to rummage right over the counter. His feet inched slightly from the floor as he furthered his reach, you could just hear the quiet sound of bottles gently clanking together

"Yeah.... Not too bad Mr Frye.... I was just telling Joanna here about a nice pub down Whitechapel.... Said they do food and everything... Said I'd take her but I don't think she's too keen" 

"Got it!" Jacob cawed triumphantly before pushing himself from the bar. His face was slightly reddened as he straightened, he held in his hand an aged dusty bottle. "Food you say?" He added as he took a large breath and blew the dust from the bottle "you lucky girl Joanna.... I'd definitely go if I were you......... Right!" His eyes lifted to yours "let's go" 

You smiled with a slight nod as farewell to two Rooks before following Jacobs lead out of the carriage, the sound of Joanna still spurning Jacks advances ringing in your ear as you left.

"Excuse the mess" Jacob warned haltingly as you stepped slowly into his carriage. Glancing around, you smiled to yourself, humoured by the stark difference to Evie's carriage. It was just exactly how you'd imagined any accommodation of Jacobs would be. 

"It's fine Jacob really" you replied gently as your eyes followed him swiftly skirting around frantically grasping papers and folders from the floor. 

"It's just we don't tend to get unannounced visitors.... Apart from Greenie and he's pretty much used to the mess by now" he added as he quickly straightened, his arms now full.

"It's fine, really" you laughed gently, your eyes and attention immediately being drawn to the eclectic, mish mash decor of the place. It was just how you'd imagine Jacobs organised yet chaotic life to play out, model trains sat next to stuffed animal heads, a fine bone china tea service next to a broken carriage clock. No rhyme nor reason for anything but quite clearly each item had its own designated space. You found it quite endearing, quite welcoming, the sweet yet musty vanilla smell suggested someone had been smoking cigars there quite recently, their exotic aroma absorbed into the fabric of the place. 

Stepping tentatively in, you couldn't help taking a closer look at the items and nic nacs scattered randomly  around. Seeing your attentions distracted Jacob quickly opened a nearby draw and dropped his gathered papers messily inside before slamming it shut again.

"Drink love?" He offered brightly as your eyes cast busily around 

"Yes......please" you replied barely audibly. "Where did you get all this stuff?" You asked slightly preoccupied. Bending to take a closer Inspection of  a human skull placed on the back wall, your fingers lifted and gently glanced it's aged bleached bone.

"Oh don't touch him love!" Jacob urged suddenly as he poured a glass full of dark Amber liquid from the dusty bottle he'd brought through with him

You snapped your fingers back, recoiling quickly and backed away, afraid of its possible gruesome and macabre back story. "Why? Did did it belong to someone truly terrible?" You enquired nervously as Jacob slowly scuffed over to you, his hand outstretched offering you a drink. 

"No!..... He might bite" he whispered teasingly with a playful grin on his face. You took the heavy crystal tumbler from his fingers, the corners of your mouthing tugging into a smile as you gave a hearty sigh, realising you'd been the butt of his joke. 

"Seriously now......I don't know where half of this stuffs from, some of it was in the train when we got it and other stuff has just been given to us" he replied before taking a mouthful of liquor. 

"Well I love it...." You smiled warmly in awe as you glanced around. 

"Evie's forever whining at me to tidy it all up, she hates it" he said before shrugging his soggy leather coat from his shoulders. "Says I need more order in here, says shes always tripping over stuff..... Bloody drama queen" he added with a slight roll of his eyes before dropping his coat close by. You hummed in amusement imagining the hard time his sibling gave him before you took a deepened drawl on your drink.

"I'm sorry love.... What am I thinking, let me take your wet coat" 

"Thank you" you wheezed, the strong liquor stealing your voice as it kicked the air straight from your burning lungs.

Jacob watched your reaction to the drink, stifling a gentle laugh as he stepped over behind you. His fingers pulled your heavy rain soaked woollen coat from your cold shoulders. You watched with a grin as he took the time to reverently fold it, carefully tucking the material nearly before just discarding it carelessly on top of his.

"Aaaah is that a map of the boroughs?" You coo'ed excitedly as your eyes caught sight of a framed map that hung behind him. Without waiting for an answer you strode quickly over to take a closer look. 

"It's massive isn't it?.... London I mean, you just don't realise" You mumbled to yourself as you glanced eagerly at the faded inked lines of the map, each strongholds location clearly marked. 

"You've never seen that map before?" Jacob asked as he joined you and looked at it from over your shoulder, his voice deep and quiet as his hot breath glanced the soft flesh of your neck

"No never" 

"Well.... " he began softly "That there is Whitechapel" his body pressed against the back of yours as he leant forward pointing to the map. You smiled knowingly at Jacobs deliberate close proximity. 

"Whitechapel you say?" You nodded with a mischievous grin tugging at your lips, aware of Jacobs playful intentions

"Hmmm indeed it is" he growled lowly "and that is Southwark strong hold" he went on, his finger drawing across the map making him lean forward even more.

"Southwark.... Yes I can see that" you grinned, Jacobs lips dangerously close to your bare neck, his closeness had already began to make your heart flutter excitedly. 

"And that there..." He said softly as his finger dragged purposely slowly across the scribe "is the city stronghold"

Your eyes closed momentarily as your breath hitched excitedly, Jacobs shirt covered arm completely encasing your form. He hummed teasingly as his lips ghostingly glanced the heated flesh of your neck. "That's where you live love" he whispered, his voice soft and velvet like. He could see the effect his little tease was having on you and it pleased him greatly.

"So it is" you whispered as your eyes fluttered open, your words slight and stolen. You took a deepened drawl on your drink in an attempt to try and compose yourself once more

Jacob gave an egotistical chuckle quietly to himself before he straightened from your warmth and backed away. "You approve of the single malt then love?" He asked with amusement before he dropped noisily into the chaise that sat nearby.

You turned, your body immediately  missing the closeness and warmth his had granted. With your gaze finding his through the dim gas light of the carriage, your fingers coyly glanced the lip of the glass.

"It's going someway to warm me up Jacob" you replied somewhat suggestively deciding to play along with his little game.

Jacobs weight shifted comfortably in the seat of the chaise, his arms confidently straightening across its back as his ankles crossed in front of him. His head tilted while his eyes twinkled in amusement from underneath the shadow of his top hat.  "And are you still.... Cold?"  He smiled as his eyes dropped suggestively to your form as it stood in front of him. 

You took another drink from your glass, pulling the amber liquid slowly over your tongue savouring its soured sweetness before swallowing. With a slight purse of the lips you suggested a nod "a little" you smiled playfully 

Jacob smirked knowingly before he nodded, all the time his hungry gaze raked up and down your form agreeably as you stood in front of him.   
"Well, we can't be having that now can we hmm?" 

Without further word, you quietly placed your glass down on the nearby desk and your eyes once more met with his. 

Maybe it was the new found confidence the liquor had given you, but with a deepened breath out you stepped haltingly across the carriage to where he sat. Nervously, Your fingers lifted to the small rounded buttons of your shirt and slowly you loosened them one by one. each one revealing slightly more and more of your soft flesh underneath.

Jacobs enamoured  gaze never faltered from you as you stepped over to him. With a suggestive chuckle, you towered above his seated form, slowly lowering yourself down, your legs straddling him. Jacob hummed satisfyingly as his hands tentatively lifted to the front of your now loosened shirt. 

"You're even more perfect than I'd imagined you'd be" he whispered quietly as his fingertips cautiously glanced open your shirt, revealing the ample roundness of your breasts underneath.

You hummed happily as you watched him relish in the sight of your nakedness, his hands gently lifting and tentatively exploring the heated flesh of your torso. With a mischievous grin, you lifted the gang leaders top hat slowly from his head before placing it jauntily upon your own.

Closing your eyes gradually shut, you savoured the gentle graze of his worked hands as Jacob began to paw hungrily at your breasts, the heat from his touch electrifying your already super sensitive skin. 

"What about Evie?" You breathed keenly sliding your eyes open, your lust hungry gaze finding his. You waited expectantly for his answer, not wanting to allow things to go too far if there was the slightest chance of being disturbed 

"What about her?" Jacob husked playfully, his hands and eyes still hungrily feeding over you. You stifled a slight giggle at the thought of having to explain a question so straight forward. 

"Is she coming back Jacob?" You whispered seductively as you pushed yourself gently down against Jacobs hardening clothed cock. 

Your question met with a deepened growl from Jacob as he savoured the feeling of your arse against him. He paused a moment before smiling childishly up at you, his hat still angled cheekily on top of your head. "Evie?.....I think you'll find that's incest love?... Not really my thing" He grinned playfully

His words made you giggle freely. Cupping Jacobs jawline, you gently lifted his face to yours. "That's not what I meant" you laughed lightly leaning down, your lips dangerously close to his. 

"I know" 

You drank in his rugged darkened features below you, the paled scars that traced along his eyebrow and whiskered jaw, his playful hazel eyes, the way they looked so enamoured at your form before him.  You'd fantasised about this moment for so long and now it was actually happening. Unable to deny yourself any longer your lips crashed hungrily against his, your kiss eager and demanding. 

Jacob moaned quietly as you kissed his soft lips with urgency, his breathing deepening as he reciprocated. You couldn't help a quietened hum as his tongue glanced your lips, sweeping reverently before delving deeper. There was no mistaking his need for this was just as strong as yours. As your embrace deepened, Jacobs hands lifted and feverishly pushed the shirt from your slight shoulders eager to see your soft skin naked. 

You suddenly pulled from his heated lips, your breath quick and laboured with wanton anticipation.

"So....you never answered my question.... Are we alone?" You smirked hopefully. Jacobs eyes danced over your form before he answered.

"For now" He smiled suggestively, his fingers tracing down your skin as his eyes drank your perfect form in. "Just look at you" he whispered adoringly as his large hands grasped your waist, his thumbs reverently sweeping over your tummy. You hummed happily as he pulled you down once more onto his hardening cock. 

"You're way too over dressed in my opinion Mr Frye" you teased as you tugged mischievously at his green brocaded waistcoat.

"Well why don't you do something about it then love hmm?" He grinned, his crotch lifting slightly playfully nudging his hardened cock into your rounded arse.

With your fingers dropping, they made short work of unbuttoning Jacobs waistcoat and shirt. The sight of his toned torso underneath as you pushed his clothing aside intoxicated you. Your fingers splayed upon his chest interlacing with the smattering of raven hair that peppered across his tight pecks. Caging your bottom lip teasingly within your teeth, your fingers ghostingly traced the hair following its path down his taught abs and down toward the waistband of his trousers.

Jacobs breath hitched irregularly, your gentle touch exhilarating him, driving him wild. 

Holding his hooded stare, you cast him a knowing glance as your fingers grasped at the fastening at his trousers, fumbling desperately to undo them. 

With a sudden pop the fastening gave and granted you with enough room to be able to just pull his trousers lower only slightly. Desperate to see more of the gang leader, your fingers gently swept down the lines his prominent obliques muscles carved out for you.  The hungry twitch of his hardened clothed cock making it difficult to tug his clothing any lower. 

"You're going to have to get off" he growled lowly at you, his hands suggesting a push against your knees.

With a wanton giggle, you quickly lifted from Jacobs lap and got to work at ridding him of the constraints of his clothing. Dropping to your knees upon the thick Asian rug infront of him, you tugged forcefully at his trousers trying to slide them from his muscled thighs. Seeing you struggle slightly, He lifted his arse granting you the help you so desperately needed. 

With a firm tug you paused a moment as his hardened, sizeable cock sprang free from his trousers, your eyes widening slightly as you admired him in all his glory. You knew Jacob was a fit and athletic man and so far the sight of his body didn't disappoint on any score.

"Everything alright?" He asked playfully with a slight giggle 

"Oh yes!" You mewed hungrily, your eyes still admiring him "everything is.....fine"

You wasted no more time at all at ridding yourself of your own trousers. Your fingers pushed them quickly from your rounded hips letting them drop to your knees, the slickness of your keen arousal already dampening the material inside.

You crawled forward between Jacobs legs, stopping only to lick firmly along the length of Jacobs sizeable shaft. He gasped loudly as you slid the thick pad of your tongue right the way to its reddened hungry tip. 

"Fuck!" You heard him whisper as your tongue stopped at it reached the tip. You paused before flicking feverishly over the soft head of his cock, it's head already eagerly glistening with precum. "Get this fucking thing off you" he hissed in frustration before he grasped at his hat that you still wore and tossed it carelessly across the carriage. It landed with a loud thud before rolling slightly back and forth across the floor.

With his hat gone he could watch you eagerly as you continued to lap hungrily at his member. His hands lifting and scooped your long locks from in front of your face, his eyes feeding greedily on the erotic sight playing out before him.

He growled lustfully as you took his full length within your mouth. Hungrily you began to suck his member, drawing his cock as deeply into your mouth as you could before flicking your tongue fervently around its shaft right the way to its achingly sensitive head before repeating again.  

Jacob's eyes clenched tightly closed, his mouth falling slack as his fingers tightened within your hair. You moaned quietly as his nails scraped commandingly against your scalp. With a tightened hold on your head he urged your pace slightly quicker than one you dealt. His gasps and whispered cursings as you continued to work him suggested he was withering slightly under the hot pleasure you dealt. 

With a sudden and urgent gasp his hands grasped firmly at you and swiftly pulled you from his cock. It's length 'popped' from your lips as you glanced up at his eager and fevered state. 

"You need to stop that right now....come here" he gasped, his voice stolen and ragged as his hold urged you toward him. 

With an accomplished smirk you pushed yourself from your knees and stepped from your trousers to straighten. Now completely naked in front of your gang leader, you'd have normally felt so conscious, so uncomfortable but you noted Jacob's gaze as it flicked adoringly over your curves. 

"You're bloody beautiful" he hissed quietly before beckoning you forward. 

With a contended smile you stepped forward and straddled him once more. Your hands grasping at the flesh on his muscular shoulders before you slowly lowered your sopping core down onto the head of his needy cock. 

You were more than ready for him and took his impressive length with ease. Clenching your eyes tightly closed, your mouth fell slack as you joined Jacob in a breathy sigh of self indulgence, both of you relishing in the sudden full and delicious feeling of your coupling. 

"Fuck" he breathed as you dropped your sweat filmed forehead against his "you feel so good" 

Your fingers lifted and clawed at the nape of his hair line as you tilted your aching core slightly, his length grinding exquisitely deep within your swollen core. 

Jacob gasped, his hands pawing hungrily at your breasts as you began to lift slowly from his shaft before dropping back down. The rhythm you commanded at first, much to his dismay, was a slow and very deliberate one. Jacob's breath hitched as you dealt delicious assault after delicious assault on his stiff manhood, his heated laboured breath glancing against the sensitive flesh of your breasts. With a lust hungry growl, his flushed face lifted and took your nipple roughly within his mouth. 

With a sharp nip, your mouth fell slack and your eyes closed tight. You moaned loudly casting your head quickly back sending your hair cascading down the slight of your back. With a hiss of his name you relished his sharpened suck against the most sensitive of your flesh. The fine line between your pain and pleasure threshold deliciously fine.

You rode his hardening cock so effortlessly, unable to deny the quickening pace you now allowed yourself to succumb to. The quietened moans that escaped your own lips met with the muffled breathy grunts from his as he fed and mouthed so expertly at your ample breasts. 

"J...Jacob!" You mustered, your hands tracing his muscular neckline and finally finding his already ruffled and messy raven hair. With your hands either side of his head, they cradled his head in place as he continued to mouth and kiss so commandingly at your heated skin. Your breathy, ragged mewing giving him all the affirmation he needed to spur him on further. 

His hands suddenly grasped firmly at your fleshy hips, his nails digging painfully deep as he tried to command your pace, the both of you becoming more and more lost within your desire for each other and more desperate to hit your delicious high. 

With one lasting noisy suck,  his lips suddenly left your hardened nipples, the cold evening air tugging at the wet trail he'd left upon your skin. You glanced down, a disappointed mew escaping your lips at his sudden absence. Jacob sat slightly back in his chaise his hooded eyes feasting on the sight of your breasts bouncing so satisfyingly in front of him as your rode him so perfectly 

"Fucks sake!" He hissed quietly, his eyes clenching tightly closed as he fought to control himself underneath you. His tight grip on your hips urging you to go faster and faster. 

With one hand steadying yourself on the back of the chaise, your other dropped, your fingers finding the soaked folds of your swollen clit. Your breathing deepened still as you relished in the pleasure you began to deal yourself, paired with the already deepening hum that had began to emanate deep within your tightening core, Jacob knew your release wasn't far off.

"Fuck! ... Come for me" Jacob hissed, his eyes sliding open and seeing you pleasure yourself right before him "come for me right now....I want to see you"

Without a care who heard you, You moaned loudly at his words, to hear him hiss such taboos turned you on even more than you already were. Your fingers effortlessly snaked through your sopping folds as your pace became more fevered, more desperate. You gasped loudly, each breath becoming slightly higher in pitch than the one before until you suddenly froze. 

Your mouth fell slack as you hit your delicious high hard, your climax tearing through each fibre of your body making you tighten and twitch around him. You heard Jacobs hum of approval as he watched you unravel, his own pace becoming frantic, his arms grasping you tightly around your waist as he thrust deeply into your quivering and sensitive core. 

A few ragged breaths later and Jacob's body tensed, his tight vice like hold around you waist loosening as he joined you in his sweet release. With a breathy groan, his seed spilled deep within your core.

You both remained still a moment as your climax eased, still coupled, you fought to control and slow your laboured breathing. Jacobs hands lifted, sweeping the dampened hair from your sweat filmed face he pulled your face close enough to place a firm kiss upon your heated lips. 

Resting your forehead against his, you both began to giggle lightly. your breathing slowing as you came down from your sweet high.

"I take it you're warmer now?" He laughed gently.

 

* 

The next morning, the sound of a door slamming pulled you quickly from your sated and satisfied dreamless state. You fluttered your tired, hooded eyes slowly open, they stung painfully in remonstration at your premature awakening.

With a raise of your eyebrows, they eventually slid fully open and focused on the form of a woman stood before you as you both lay entwined in one another's limbs on the chaise.

"JACOB!" Snapped the voice.

Your head lifted slightly from Jacobs bare shoulder, your hand splaying across his barrelled chest as you did. Thankfully the blanket he'd draped over your naked forms in the early hours, still covered your modesty. There was, however, no disguing the fact that underneath it, you were both naked.

"Jacob" you urged as your hand rocked gently against his chest, rousing him gently from his sleep. 

With his eyes still contently closed he groaned lightly, his body stretching the sleep from his limbs, his legs still entwined with yours. You watched as a stupid wide contented smile fell over his face. To your horror, he uttered the words "you can't be wanting to go again already love?" 

"JACOB!...... Evie!" You said sterner this time alerting him to his siblings presence.

Hearing that, his eyes snapped open and focused upon a rather stern and unimpressed Evie that stood before you. Her face was screwed slightly as her arms crossed angrily across her chest. 

"Ah! Good morning sister" Jacob smiled, his voice was stolen and croaky from the sleep that was lodged within.

You recoiled somewhat embarrassed  as you watched a rather disgusted looking Evie drop her judgmental glance from you both and examine the pile of clothes she now stood amongst. 

"So! Are you going to try and tell me again that this is not what it seems Jacob hmm?" She snapped angrily

Jacob took a deepened breath in and began to shake his head "nope!" He replied quite defeatedly, his lips thinning as his head shook "nope,  This is everything you think it is Evie" 

Evie's eyes rolled as she groaned "you disgust me sometimes Jacob!" She hissed angrily as her hands flicked angrily to her waist "Henry's due over in an hour.... Get up and get dressed" she hissed before she turned and began to stride purposely through the carriage towards the door. Suddenly scuffing to a halt, her brows furrowed as she spotted something on the floor.

"Not fathers single malt Jacob.... No!" She sighed dropping and grasping the empty bottle that rolled back and forth across the carriage floor.

Jacob scratched nosily at the back of his messy hair "Yeah.... I figured he didn't need it anymore" 

Your face screwed at the nonchalance of his answer expecting Evie's response to be vehement and cutting. Instead she straightened silently, holding the empty bottle close to her chest. 

"Get dressed" she said before stepping silently from the carriage


	15. Chapter 15

Eight months later 

Eight months or so had passed and over that time you had become pretty much inseparable from Jacob. The two of you choosing to spend most of your days lazily together and when his work allowed him to,  your nights slightly more actively. 

Times with him brought a simplistic and undivided brightness to your previous grey and arduous life, he picked you up when you felt down, made you laugh when you wanted to cry and most importantly, he craved nothing more than your company in return. 

The last few months had been a complete head spinning whirlwind as far you were concerned. Jacob intoxicated you on a level you'd never felt before, he'd shown you what it was to laugh and like living once again and dare you admit it,  even if it was only just to yourself for now......love? You just couldn't get enough of your gang leader and dearly hoped he felt some fraction of adoration for you as you did for him. If you'd allow yourself time  to indulge........you'd become giddily happy.

 

The Twelve Bells Pub, Whitechapel 

The hazy August early evening heat brought with it a hot and bothered restlessness inside Jacob's regular that evening. A rough spit and sawdust kind of place, located deep within the jaded veins of Whitechapel's back streets, it had somehow become the place gang members gathered of late. A place where others never judged nor assumed and where a blind eye was turned more often than not. The liberty and unlawfulness it harboured meant  the Rooks had long since adopted it as their place of choice to relax, gain acceptance and form firm kinships.

Large wooden, liquor stained tables scarred with the names of those who'd sat there previously, entertained the ale soaked Rooks who slumped at them, each one of them drunkly bawling and mewing some dusted melody that carried from a painfully flat piano situated some way off. it's discordant yet enthusiastic harmony rang loudly above the dirtied, sordid buzz of the place. Shit and dirt aside, you loved the place.

 

"Ere!" Mary sighed as she slammed two pewter tankards nosily down on the small battered table in front of you. Her force sent the frothy head of your ale messily down the outside pooling on the wooden surface.  "I 'ope you bleedin choke on em an'all" 

You lifted your lips from Jacob's ear and giggled lightly, both sharing a private joke whilst sat comfortably across his lap.  

"Did I ever tell you, that I loved you dearly Mary?" You grinned happily as Jacob tightened his hold slightly around your waist.

"Look at yer!......It's disgustin!" She hummed teasingly "you two..... Pawing over each other the way you do all the bloody time...... No one should be that happy!....it's a public outrage the way you two carry on you know, no public decency, I may get offended by your display" 

Casting your head back you laughed heartily at Mary's words "public decency?.... Give me a break Mary" you cackled  "what about that time you pounced on that Rook from the Southwark stronghold? Poor lad didn't know what bloody hit him.... Scarred he was......And if I recall he left London not long after that didn't he Jacob?" You turned to face him.

"Yeeeees! Yes he did, I remember who you're on about now" Jacob giggled as he gazed over your shoulder to Mary

"So you see, don't come here dribbling about outrage, decency and decorum Miss Powell!" 

"Decorum!" She shrieked with a laugh "See I bleedin knew you were at it.... All that time you lied to old Mary, Knew all along I did.....where's the decorum there eh?.....you can't pull the wool over my eyes you know!" 

"You're a sharp one Mary, that's for sure eh!" Jacob hummed before he leant forward and grasped his tankard within his fingers "cheers for the ale by the way love" he said as he lifted it slightly in thanks 

Mary smiled sweetly at Jacob "you're absolutely welcome Mr Frye, anytime ...... " she mewed softly. "Ere',  you do know she's got awful smelly feet don't ya?" She smiled mischievously 

You gasped quite playfully before glancing down at Jacob who was already laughing "I do not.... Don't listen to her!" You giggled 

Jacob hummed happily, his innocent smile widened as he stifled a slight giggle, he gazed playfully up at you "feet? Really?" He asked as his smouldering brow lifted 

"She has Mr Frye, awful they are...... And snoring!!! Blimey! You've probably not heard her snoring properly yet..... She's like a pregnant sow when it suckles she is!" 

"MARY!" You hissed loudly chastising her.

"Snoring too hm?" Jacob giggled with a playful nod "well..... She's not slept that much when we've been together... If you get my meaning Mary.... But snoring I can probably live with" he grinned playfully as he glanced up to see how scandalised you were becoming by Mary's innocent game. 

"See Mr Frye....she might be all that to look at now.... But once her looks fall and she gives up on herself......you're going to be left with nothing more than feet and snoring!...... Don't say I didn't try to warn you!" Mary giggled, her brow lifting as she explained 

"Mary!...... I am here you know!" 

She hummed a giggle before her stance softened slightly and she turned to you "are you coming back to the stronghold tonight or stopping over on the train?" She asked 

"After all of that Mary, I doubt I'll be coming back to the stronghold at all!........ever!!" You gasped happily 

"She's coming back to the train with me Mary" Jacob interjected as his hold around your waist tightened slightly 

You glanced down at Jacob and smiled "oh I am am I?" You laughed teasingly 

"Yes you are!" Jacob hummed as his face lifted slightly, you moved your lips dangerously close to his with an expectant smile 

"Oh god...... Here we go again!.....Put her down for gods sake!!" She sighed happily.

With a slight peck to Jacob's warm lips you lifted back up, a contented smile beginning to tug at your lips  "It's just so I know to lock up, that's all .... Ere' You make sure you keep her safe Mr Frye" she winked happily before she placed a slight peck against your cheek. 

"Stay safe Mary" you beamed happily "love you too" 

Mary straightened grabbing her pint loosely within her fingers from the table before you "Right then.... I'll go and enjoy my Goose ale over there... On my own.......alone"she jested mischievously before leaning in towards Jacob "Feet and snoring Mr Frye.... Remember those words.... I'll be over there, when you change your mind"  she cast you both a playful glance before stepping slowly across the packed pub 

Jacob laughed freely at Mary's farewell, as you watched her side step and disappear through the crowd 

"Well!.....she just never gives up does she!" You scoffed shaking your head as your eyes followed her as she disappeared. 

Without word, Jacob's hands playfully fumbled at the shirt you were wearing pulling it from your waistband before his fingers found your bare, heated flesh underneath. With a devilish chuckle his touch found your sensitive flesh making you squirm and wriggle happily whilst shrieking at the top of your voice.

*

"So, my scouts tell me that Starrick has been seen at Somerset House a lot lately Evie"  Henry said as he sat forward slightly in his chair, his eyes casting around the throngs of people to make sure no one was closeby listening. 

"Really?" Evie replied, her eyes skirting busily across the pub 

"Yes, his presence has been noted a lot there, the last month especially" he went on as he lent forward on his elbows "he's up to no good there Evie, I just know it"

"Hmmm, curious" 

"Indeed it is...... Our sources say he's been meeting with a recently appointed chemist there by the name of a George Phillips" Henry went on to explain. "I can't say I've ever heard of him before and I don't think he's a Templar as yet.....My money is on Starrick abusing Phillips position for his own gain" 

"Oh yes?" Evie replied, her attentions still skirting through the bustling pub.

Henry paused a moment, his brows fell slightly seeing that Evie's thoughts were far off elsewhere. 

"Yes" he started testingly "and you'll never guess what they've been seen doing...... Sewing Evie" Henry said quite flatly awaiting some kind of response "they've been taking darning lessons together!" 

Evie's eyes didn't falter as she continued to gaze off into the distance "really?" She replied quite ordinarily 

With a deepened breath out and a slight roll of his eyes Henry sat back in his rickety chair, it creaked loudly as it adjusted to his weight shift  "No Evie!" Henry snapped loudly, his hand falling to the tables surface with a slap making Evie jump in her seat "what is wrong with you?" He asked sharply 

Evie's attention drifted back to Henry and she shuffled slightly in her chair "I'm so sorry Henry..... My minds just on other things at the moment" she excused as she turned fully to face him "Now....I'm sorry, Somerset house.....you were saying?"

Henry nodded slightly, his head craned to the side as his eyes skirted away trying to see what Evie had been so entranced by. Through the crowded pub floor his gaze fell upon you as you sat across Jacob's lap, your hand draped lovingly across his shoulder, the other grasping at his jawline as you both shared an intimate joke with each other. 

Henry sighed as he straightened back at the table "Evie, let them be" 

"Leave who be?... I don't know what you're....." She stopped herself and gave a heavy defeated sigh "I know,  I know, it's just... This last few months he's totally lost all interest in continuing any of fathers work. All he seems to do is stride around with this stupid inane grin on his simple blank face "

Henry laughed lightly at Evie's clear distain "what? He's lost even more interest in something he barely cared about in the first place?.... Both you and I know Jacob's heart lies in overthrowing and fighting the Templars.... He's never cared much for the Eden pieces anyway Evie" 

She shuffled uncomfortably 

"Oh Evie, leave him be for now" Henry smiled before he lifted his ale and sipped at it "they seem happy enough" 

"Father always said.... Never let your personal feelings....." 

"....compromise a mission" Henry joined in with a knowing grin as if he'd heard it countless times over. Evie's brow furrowed slightly at Henry 

"Yes well he had a point Henry.... Jacob's so wrapped up in that girl just lately that he seems to have let everything we've ever fought for, everything we've ever wanted just go to waste!" 

"Everything Jacob ever wanted? Or just you Evie?" He bravely broached as Evie's eyes fell to the battered and scored table top "you can't help when you fall in love Evie" Henry mused quietly 

There was a thick and pensive moments silence before Evie's gaze lifted from the table, her gaze finding Henry's "Don't be ludicrous Henry.... Are you saying that Jacob possibly 'loves' that girl?" She asked, her slight freckled nose crumpled at the thought. 

Henry took a deepened breath as his brows lifted, he fought to find the right words "I'd say that seeing them the way they are?  They seem awfully happy in one another's company Evie.... You can't expect Jacob to remain single as long as you require him to, just to please you or the brotherhood.... One day you will have to face letting go of him....it's better to face that prospect with acceptance surely?" 

Evie sighed lowly at the Henry's words, she knew deep down that it was the truth he spoke, it was just somehow, the words seemed to stick awkwardly in her head when she heard them said. 

"I know" she sighed "it's just 'love' Henry? Really?...... How can anyone who isn't mentally insane actually love him?..... I mean just look at him!!!" 

Henry laughed "stranger things have happened Evie!" He smiled lightheartedly seeing that Evie's mood was beginning to lift."there's someone for everyone in this world...... Your brother included" 

Evie hummed as she sat forward "you always seem to know the right things to say" she grinned

Henry chuckled lightly "it comes from years of practice I suppose" he smiled "of course...." He sat back with a sigh as his fingers fell to his glass, they toyed with the rim as he thought " There is a way you can get Jacob on side and interested once more" he grinned suggestively before his gaze met with hers

Evie's eyes sparkled playfully "oh yes.... And your marvellous suggestion is...?" 

"Get the girl on side Evie ..... Involve her in the mission.... If Jacob is so enamoured with her company..... Get her to play her part....he won't bear to see the mission fail then" 

Evie's brow fell as she pondered over his words, her eyes skirting across the dirtied sawdust covered floorboards as she mused silently to herself "you know what..... That's a fantastic idea Henry! Oh god you're so clever!" She shrieked as she launched over the table and planted a firm kiss upon his cheek. 

Suddenly remembering where she was she pulled rather quickly from Henry's now heated red cheek and sat rather awkwardly back down again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Keating rode up now, and the transaction became more complicated. It ended in the purchase of the horse by Bryce for a hundred and twenty, to be paid on the delivery of Wildfire, safe and sound, at the Batherley stables. It did occur to Dunsey that it might be wise for him to give up the day's hunting, proceed at once to Batherley, and, having waited for Bryce's return, hire a horse to carry him home with the money in his pocket. But the inclination for a run, encouraged by confidence in his luck, and by a draught of brandy from his pocket-pistol at the conclusion of the bargain, was not easy to overcome, especially with a horse under him that would take the fences to the admiration of the field."

Your head snapped swiftly up , startled by the sudden sound of the carriage door slamming. "E...Evie" you stammered quietly, heart pounding as you slowly closed the book you'd become so mesmerised in. 

"Oh I'm sorry [your name] did I startle you?" She smiled apologetically as she slowly stepped across the carriage floor towards you, her slender fingers pulling the thin kid leather gloves from her slight hands.

With a deepened breath, you gathered your thoughts together and gently placed the thick book upon the velvet upholstery of Jacobs chaise next to you. "No,"you smiled gently "no..... I was just passing a little time" 

Evie's head tilted, her eyes narrowing as she strained to see what is was you'd been reading "ahhhh Elliot's Silas Marner, good choice!...... "She smiled before straightening "An excellent read I must say, primarily a sad story of the unjustly exile of Silas and how he is eventually restored to life by an orphan child" she grinned "one of Jacob's favourites........ I think he likes the concept of an orphan boy being able to play his part in ultimately saving Marner" she said as her fingers fumbled at the fastenings of her cloak before shrugging it completely from her slender shoulders."Jacob's always had a bit of a soft spot for waifs and strays.... I keep telling him that one day someone will take advantage of such kindness...... But he won't listen. A bumbling idiot and a simple fool mostly, but underneath it all he'd help anyone....you know what he's like" she finished as she draped her cloak carefully across the back of Agnes's chair

You smiled warmly, allowing yourself to indulge a fleeting thought about Jacob "yes, I know exactly what he's like" you hummed "oh....By the way, If you're looking for him, he's out working Evie, said he'd be back around midnight.....he did mention something about meeting with Mr Topping if you need to catch up with him, there's talk of a large prize fight soon.  I was just whiling the time away waiting for him to return..... Hence the book"

"You should make an effort to finish it, I'm sure Jacob would appreciate you doing so" She nodded as she stepped over to the drinks tray just next to you "No, I'm not looking for him....I just favoured an early night. I've let things catch up on me somewhat lately" her fingers lifted the crystal decanter and proceeded to put two glasses of dark Amber liquid. "You know,  we've never actually had a chance to sit down and chat ever have we?" She smiled as she held aloft a glass for the taking "night cap?" 

Tentatively,  you took the glass from her fingers and thanked her "no, no we haven't" you replied a little perplexed as to her sudden warmness to you. With a smile, Evie lowered herself down onto the chaise next to you, she kicked her leg underneath her and comfortably nestled into its quilted corner, resting her arm across its high  back.

"You seem to be spending a lot more time with Jacob just lately" she said before she took the slightest of sips from her glass.

You nodded before following her suit and sipped at the sweetened Amber liquid you held within your fingers.It kicked deliciously at your chest as you swallowed. "I can only speak for myself.... But I love his company Evie, we get along so well" you said, Evie forced a slight sympathetic  smile at your reply, as if she almost felt sorry for your feelings you had towards her brother. There was a short and pensive  moment between you both while you fought over the right words to say to her " I've been meaning to apologise to you for so long, I'm sorry you found us that morning Evie, it was so disrespectful... Not at all what I'm usually like...I was just caught up in the moment I suppose.... I apologise" 

Evie recalled the morning she'd walked in on you both asleep naked within each other's arms, her eyes carried with them a subtle look of distain as they cast over the chaise that you both now sat upon, the same chaise you'd fucked Jacob countless times on since.

"Well, I know what my brother can be like at times and how easily carried away he can be, you can't be wholly to blame I suppose...." She said  "But I do appreciate your apology, which is more than I've had from him.... Thank you" she nodded before her slender fingers lifted her drink once more to her rosebud lips.

You smiled gently, pleased that you'd been able to rid yourself of the apology you'd been carrying so long. With a deepened breath an awkward and thick uncomfortable silence fell between the two of you. Pensively, you lifted your glass to your lips and took the most glancing of sips before you spoke 

"Did you have a good night yourself Evie?" You asked before cringing internally at your own ineptness at such a question. 

She halted coyly, a slight suggestion of smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she gave the faintest of nods 

"Yes..... Yes it was most productive thank you"she hummed happily "I've been with Mr Green at his shop......Actually, We think we're close to exposing Starrick's latest plan in monopolising the capital,  we're so desperately close I can feel it" she explained, her words carried with them a tone of enthusiasm and excitement. 

Seeing her become so animated when she spoke about the Templars, hearing her clear conviction, reminded you of her focus and drive within the brotherhood. She was certainly the twin who'd been blessed with the intellectual brawn.

"A chance to finally bring Starrick's empire down?" 

"Exactly" she smiled determinedly 

"And a chance for his demise?" You broached as your eyes flicked up to the rather acerbic and angry looking picture of Starrick pinned central to their assassination board opposite 

Evie thought a moment before a modest smile began to tug at her lips "who knows hm?" She mused quietly before she took a draw upon her drink once more.  She swallowed the thick liquid, savouring its sweet hue as her brain whirred into overdrive 

"It's about time that bastard was brought to his knees.... "you muttered , your nose crumpling angrily as you spoke and your eyes staring off across the carriage "him and all his little 'yes' men, murdering, raping ....torturing innocent folks. I don't know what God given right he thinks he has over everyone.... Bastard needs to be stopped" you spat before blinking back the thick tears that threatened to gather behind your eyes. Stopping suddenly, you took a deep breath in and gathered your composure "I'm sorry" you smiled slightly embarrassingly before lifting your drink and taking a deepened drawl.

"No!" Evie replied quickly "no don't apologise..... You, as much as anyone should be angry... After what you went through under Dr Elliotson's hand, all those things you saw at the asylum.... You have every right to be angry. Starrick has got what's coming to him and the assassins WILL take back London, this I can be sure" she confidently said

You nodded "that's good...... And your plan? You broached, a little more comfortable in Evie's company now. 

Evie once again took a drink from her heavy glass, she swirled the remnants around, watching the thick liquid slowly drop from the sides as she thought.  "Henry has discovered that Starrick is working very closely with a newly appointed chemist at the governments lab at Somerset House.... A man by the name of George Phillips" 

"A Templar?" You asked expectantly 

Evie's face creased slightly as she began to shake her head "we're not sure.... There's a possibility, he's certainly new to the order of he is"

"So why would Starrick befriend a chemist? Seems a little odd to me" 

"On the surface of it, indeed" Evie agreed "but Phillips works for the Inland revenue.... He's recently been appointed Head chemist at The lab for the prevention of adulteration of tobacco...... His office is in Somerset House"  Your brow furrowed gently as you listened, still missing the link Evie was trying to get to "Starrick's soothing syrup had countless of people across the city hooked on it.... All desperate to regularly part with their cash for a bottle of his poison. That alone generated a revenue of thousands of pounds, all of which Starrick ploughed directly back into funding the Templars.  It was a massive, massive operation for them......He's ceased his production of  Soothing Syrup now...... Jacob saw to that when he killed Elliotson at the asylum. so he's looking for something else, some other way to regain control throughout the London streets. 

"Tobacco!" You smiled as it suddenly dawned on you. 

" Exactly....Tobacco" Evie smiled in affirmation "he's planning on corrupting the city's tobacco.... Much like he did with his syrup. He's already started distribution but If it hits the streets like his syrup did, then it could spell disaster once more" 

You nodded as it all began to click slowly into place "but what's he doing with the tobacco when it's been doctored?" 

With a deepened breath Evie sighed, her lips narrowing as she began to shake her head "that's just it..... We don't know, we assume that all the doctoring and production is being done secretly at Somerset house somewhere..... The place is so big it would be easy to hide such an operation..... The finished article, we assume is being shipped out directly and stored.... Where, we don't know" 

"But Phillips works for the Inland revenue.... How is able to get away with it if he works so closely with the government?" You asked 

"That's just it... It's perfect!" Evie replied "who would ever think of looking so close to home... All this time, this has been going on under the noses of the government and no one has ever thought to look so close.... They both benefit from their little business deal, It's absolutely perfect for Starrick, he gets his doctored tobacco and no questions asked and perfect for Phillips as he gets his wage from the government as well as a handsome sum from the Templars on top no doubt"

"Sneaky bastards! You hissed as your gaze skipped across the carriage floor. The thought of Starrick being so ruthless and greedy at the cost of thousands of innocents made your blood run cold and your skin heat angrily "he's got to be stopped"

Evie smiled as she heard the clear conviction in your voice "yes..... Yes he has" she smiled

"So how are you going to expose them?" You asked 

"Well.... This is the plan... There's some kind of government get together at Somerset house in a couple of weeks... An excuse to parade Phillips as the pride of their department infront of all the cities dignatries no doubt ......Of course it's all a facade, probably all orchestrated by the Templars" she hissed  "we simply need to get inside Somerset house and search his office while he's busy outside" 

You nodded, thinking over her plan  you took a sip once more from your drink. "What if he's disturbed and comes in and finds you both?" You asked after giving it some thought 

"Then he'll be dealt with" 

Your lips thinned as you thought " but if it's as you say it is... There'll be blighters everywhere won't there? If you kill Phillips at something so high brow as this, then neither you nor Jacob will get out" 

Evie's slight eyebrows lifted as she began to nod "it's a risk we'll have to take" she muttered

"So what if there was someone else, someone to keep and eye on Phillips and make sure he didn't come in and find you? Someone that the blighters didn't recognise..... Someone that could blend into the others and create a diversion if anything happened"

Evie thought over your words "that could work" she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Then let me do it"you suddenly said "get me in and i will guarantee that you'll have enough time to search his offices" 

"No.... I couldn't possibly let you do that" she began to say, her head suggesting a shake 

"No" you interrupted somewhat abruptly "no, I'd like to do that.... If what you say is true about what Starrick and he's close to saturating the city with his bile once again then I need to do it." 

"Jacob may not be as keen on you doing it" 

"Jacob will understand.... Besides its my decision Evie.... I watched Mac die and countless other Rooks tortured at the hands of Starrick, he needs to be stopped..... I'll do it" you finished quite confidently 

There was a moments silence between you both before Evie lifted her glass to her lips. Unbeknownst to you she smiled quite coyly before she drank   
, her plan to get you involved had worked.


	17. Chapter 17

City Stronghold

"Does it really have to be so very tight Mary?" You gasped loudly as you clawed desperately at the dressers surface. 

"Just...... A..... Little..... Bit.......more" she hummed as she pulled relentlessly on the thick material of your dress "THERE!" She smiled as she secured the last hook and eye over your corseted waist. "All done" 

You paused a moment, your eyes wide as you adjusted slightly to the fit of the dress "how do you bloody breath in it?" You croaked quietly as you tentatively straightened up from the dresser

"You don't love" Mary smiled as she glanced at you up and down "breathings for the lower classes..... Them posh sorts don't do it" she snickered as she watched your hands clutch frenziedly at your stomach. 

"And sitting down?" 

"Nah.... That too, you never see em sitting down either.... It's considered far too common! ..... "She giggled "Now let me see you properly" she smiled as she began to side step around you, her eyes raking over your form as you stood central to your room. 

You lifted your arms and stood slightly taller so she could see your form properly.  With a judgmental gaze, her eyes skipped over the dress you wore.  a fine dress of deepest blood red silk, it's over skirts gathered slightly around your slight hips before cascading right down to the ground. 

"You look bloody beautiful" she hummed softly as her lips tugged into the beginnings of a smile "that's some dress" she added "cost a handsome penny as well no doubt, that bloke of yours has got impeccable taste" 

You shook your head as your hands smoothed the thick silk skirts down "Evie got it for me, Jacob hasn't seen it yet" 

Mary began to giggle, her tone evoctory and suggestive 

"What?" You asked, your brow furrowing in confusion "will he not like it?" 

Mary sneered as she slowed her chuckle "oh he'll like it" she smiled with a knowing nod "trust me.... He'll love it"

You sighed deeply, your breasts heaving slightly out the top as you breathed deeply in "oh god I hope so Mary.... I feel like a bloody trussed up chicken"

Her smile quickly dropped from her lips in a moment of seriousness before she looked up at you, she sighed airily.

"Just look at you eh!" She said softly as she stepped over and took your hand loosely within hers "look at how beautiful you are....... Who'd have thought you'd be dressing like this and mixing with all those posh types eh!, moving on up in the world aren't you " She smiled gently  "God, I'm so proud of you... Do you know that?, so proud.....just don't you ever go forgetting us all here will you?" She said, her voice becoming slightly thick with emotion.

You tutted, shaking your head before your stance softened "what are you talking about Mary hm? You sighed softly as you saw real emotion in your friend for the first time since you'd known her "it's just some stupid party....this isn't me" you said as you glanced down at your dress "it's just a silly posh dress that I can't even bloody stand in.... I'm still the same me underneath it all" you smiled 

Mary nodded quickly as she sniffed back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes "it's just you're doing so well for yourself now, moving in social circles.... Before you know it you'll be moving out and living in some posh place in the city with Jacob.....I'm going to bloody miss you you know" she laughed emotionally 

"Oh Mary... You daft old cow, I'm not going anywhere... This will always be my home and you will always be my stupid daft friend who picks me up when I'm down and makes me laugh when I'm sad..... I love you way too much to ever let that go" you smiled gently noting the tears gathering in her eyes "and you can just about stop that now lady...... Don't be making me cry, it's taken me forever to get my face right" you laughed softly fearing your own tears would quickly spill 

Mary chuckled gently at her own rare show of emotion, something that had taken even her by surprise. With a deepened, noisy sniff her palm dragged across her teared cheek 

"Oh Come here" you sighed before stepping over to her and wrapping your arms tightly around her form."what a bloody pair we make eh" you said softly as you both stood a short while hugging. 

Just at that moment there was a quiet and quickened knock at the door to your room. You took a deepened breath, in an attempt to rid yourself of your thick emotion before straightening from your hug with Mary. Glancing over, you watched as your door opened haltingly and Jacob stepped quietly in. He smiled sweetly as he saw you both  

"Sorry, Am I disturbing anything?" He asked gently noting the emotionally charged atmosphere in the room. 

With another noisy and deepened sniff, Mary wiped her fingers across her heated cheek, wiping away any stray tears that had managed to fall from her eyes "No!" She smiled through her watery gaze "no not at all Jacob.... I was just leaving" 

He nodded awkwardly as he watched Mary turn from your form and step slowly toward the door of your room. 

"I'll see you later Mary" you called, watching with a furrowed brow in concern as she left

"Is everything alright?" Jacob asked turning his attentions back to you as soon as the door clicked quietly closed 

You took as deeper breath as the dress would allow you before nodding "yes, everything is absolutely fine, we just got a bit emotional about things Jacob, that's all" 

With a slow nod, a blank expression overtook his face., you watched Jacob try and process the reasoning why both of you could ever be so emotional about  such simple things, his brow furrowing as he thought deeply about it all. Eventually he gave up, shaking his head and raising his eyebrows momentarily. To watch his simple in assumptions warmed your heart to its very core

"Don't worry about It Jacob" you giggled gently before your attentions turned to your dress "anyway, will I do for you?  Will I pass as a lady? " You asked as your hands smoothed the skirts of your large dress down nervously 

Jacobs pooling hazel eyes raked reverently over your form as you stood and waited anxiously for his verdict. With a slight raise of your arms and and a twirl you showed him the whole dress. "So?"'you broached nervously when he didn't reply 

He slowly stepped over to you, each booted footstep was deliberate and broke the thick quietude that had seemingly fallen between the two of you  "you!" He growled quietly before placing his large and worked hands upon your small waist "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

Upon hearing his gentle words your lips tugged into a relieved smile, happy that your efforts had not gone to waste. 

"Just look at you" he hummed sliding his large hands around your slight waistband pulling you closer into him "you look completely stunning"

" well I don't know about that Jacob" you laughed. " and It's certainly not the most comfortable of dresses to wear... But as long as I don't look daft nor out of place" 

you smiled as Jacob slowly slid his hand up your slight form before gently cupping the side of your face, his fingers splaying teasingly into your hairline

"And you expect me to work today knowing you're outside looking like this?" He whispered as his thumb swept across the flesh of your cheek. You hummed happily, turning your face slightly into his hand as you immersed yourself in his most gentle of touches. He dipped, his stubbled chin moving ghostingly close to the flesh of your neck.

With a quietened gasp,  your head tilted allowing him the access he needed to nuzzle his lips into the crook of your heated shoulder. A softened moan spilled effortlessly from your lips as your fingers lifted and clawed hungrily at the back of Jacobs hairline encouraging him as he mouthed commandingly at your flesh. 

"You need to stop that Frye" you whispered, in weak protest "the last thing I need today is a reddened neck rubbed raw from your beard..... Not very lady like at all is it?" You hummed as your fingers still raked at his neck. 

With one last commanding nip he slowly lifted from your flesh before his lips eventually found yours. He placed a soft but deep kiss upon your heated rosebud lips before pulling away. 

"You know...There's something I've always pondered love" he growled playfully, his breath teasingly glancing your already heated skin  "do you want to know what I've always wondered about women who wear these kind of dresses?" He mused as his eyes glinted mischievously 

You giggled, knowing where Jacobs mind usually led when he took such a playful tone "and what's that Jacob?" You hummed coyly before caging your bottom lip between your teeth 

His hands dropped and started to fumble quickly at the skirts of your dress, lifting layer after layer after layer of silk and lace. You offered forth a gentle laugh at his frustration 

"I have always wondered......" He started as he finally got underneath them all "just what in the way of underwear you women wear underneath it all?" he grinned naughtily before his fingers suddenly traced the hot flesh of the inside of your thigh before swiftly finding your core. 

You offered a quiet gasp as his thick fingers slid effortlessly into your folds. 

"A little as that Hm?" He grinned playfully "well you live and learn" he growled lowly before he began to snake his fingers through your thick arousal.

"It's...... It's a hot day Jacob" you replied as best you could, your voice hitching and your hold falling to his firm biceps. Grasping tightly you steadied yourself from the delicious assault he began to deal you. Your eyes fluttered slowly closed as his fingers slid effortlessly through your sopping folds before lingering teasingly over your sensitive clit.

With a breathy moan you relished in the gentle ache that had already began to emanate from your core. You rocked your hips slightly meeting his fingers as you tried selfishly to direct his touch where you craved it most. 

Jacob chuckled lowly at your clear and wanton display before tilting his head into the crook of your shoulder once more, his lips noisily finding your heated skin. "Oh god" you breathed as his bristled chin scraped deliciously at your flesh, your words becoming ragged and desperately needy. 

Lifting your hands they took to the back of Jacobs unkempt raven hair, your nails raking commandingly against his scalp in a desperate show of affirmation. You wanted him, right there and right then, the thought of your duties at Somerset House now a million miles away.  

He snickered cockily,  It was a hold he knew he had over you, you were weak for him and he loved that about you. The sight and thought of you so thirsty, so needy for him pulled a self gratified smirk upon his lips as he continued to mouth noisily at your skin. To Jacob, it was all part of a much bigger game he loved to play so often with you, to see you unravel so quickly under his touch pulled hungrily at his cock.

"I want you!" You hissed quietly, the ache from your pussy becoming impossible to ignore "I want you so fucking much Jacob" 

He hummed wickedly against your skin at your lust hungry words, his voice against your flesh only electrifying your senses further as his fingers continued slide into your sopping core. 

Completely abandoned in lust you hadn't noticed the loud slam of the front door downstairs.

"JACOB?"'came a familiar voice in the distance accompanying a set of heavy but quickened steps up the stairs to your door. 

Your eyes snapped open as your body froze with fear. Deflating, Jacob closed his eyes and groaned heavily against your neck 

"Eugh Evie! You can always count on my bloody sister to spoil everything!" He moaned dolefully against your skin  "just ignore her...shhhhh just pretend we're not here love... Come on" he whispered as his fingers began to move once more inside your folds 

"JACOB?" She yelled closer this time 

With a lowly sigh your hands began to push Jacob reluctantly from your form "we shouldn't" you breathed woefully as your gaze connected with his. "It's your sister Jacob" 

"Exactly! Which is exactly why we should" he whispered, his voice got gradually quieter with each word so she wouldn't hear.

"JACOB?" Evie called from outside your door, this time accompanied with a loud and rapid knock 

"WE'RE IN HERE EVIE" you replied much to Jacobs dismay, his eyes drooping at you like a saddened puppy 

Evie swiftly opened the door to find Jacob bending on the pretence of straightening the skirts of your dress, as if caringly smoothing them down for you. You glanced up and smiled gently at his sister 

"I've been looking for you both everywhere" she smiled as she stepped into your room, her breath slightly stolen from her skip up stairs 

"Well now you found us" Jacob seethed quietly through clenched teeth as he continued to see you straight. His voice was thick with sarcasm which made Evie's brow furrow slightly in confusion to her brothers sudden tone. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" He sighed as he straightened from his knees, his eyes still fixed firmly on you. 

Evie smiled "yes, yes she does.... Every inch the distinguished lady" she hummed as her gaze flicked your full length "I think I did well choosing your dress don't you?, you're going to fit right in today.... No one will ever suspect a thing" she smiled quite smugly "now are you happy with the plan today?" She asked 

You gave a pensive nod as you shallowed quite nervously "I think so" you said softly "Phillips will be down receiving his guests in the courtyard, while you and Jacob search his offices.... Once you find what he's doing with the tobacco and where he's keeping it you'll send a sign to signal for me to leave... My job is to keep him from entering back in and finding you"

Evie smiled proudly "perfect!!! I can see what you see in her Jacob" 

Your brows furrowed slightly as you gave her plan further thought "what sort of sign?... What if I don't see it and don't know?" 

"Oh I'll make sure you know love, look out for a smoke bomb or something" Jacob smiled "I don't want you there a moment longer than you need to be" he hummed "now are you sure you're happy?" He asked gently anticipating your slight nerves

"Oh come now Jacob.... Of course she's happy" Evie interrupted quite abruptly "the girl's not stupid"

His hand lifted to yours, the very tips of his fingers reverently held yours "you don't have to do this if you don't want to love... You can still change your mind"

You stood as your mind tumbled over, the feeling of Evie's eyes on you as she waited for your answer. With a deepened breath you glanced up to Jacob, a determined smile tugging at your lips "no... I need to do this"

"Of course she does... You need to give her more credit Jacob"Evie mewed bossily 

He gave a sharp exhale of breath before his eyes fixed firmly onto yours, they glinted brightly as he tightly held your enamoured gaze. The pool of his rich hazel eyes drew you deeper in and for a moment there was a thick and charged silence between you. 

As he held your gentle stare, your stomach twisted nervously and you realised for the first time, that this ran much deeper for both of you than your relationship had ever done before. At that very moment, gone were the infantile giggles and the adolescent jokes you'd always shared and now stood two adults who genuinely valued and adored one another. 

He didn't speak, he didn't need to, Jacob said all he needed to just by his enamoured gaze and with a gentle and slow blink of his eyes he began to nod his head 

"Just promise me you'll be careful!" He said softly and with a gentle smile you nodded "and then maybe we can finish our earlier 'conversation' later hm?" He added with a slight wink. You laughed lightly 

"Shall we go now ?" Evie interrupted gently sensing something between you "your carriage awaits"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I'm sorry for the length of this chapter, I hadn't anticipated it being quite so long... I know long chapters are a ball ache to read but stick with it. I was going to leave the story here... But then felt that the whole thing needed closure.. An ending, once and for all, so there'll be a little more after this I guess.  
I hope I've done it justice and it doesn't read all kind of shitty...if it does seem choppy and disjointed then I'm sorry.   
Enjoy X 

 

The carriage bumped and shook vigorously upon the cobbled driveway as you rumbled down the long driveway closer to Somerset House, the sudden, violent  jolts made you grasp tightly onto the carriages side to steady yourself from toppling completely from your seat. 

Nervously, you peered from the small curtained window, your eyes anxiously scanning the rooftops of the adjacent buildings looking for either one of The Frye twins who'd alighted some number of streets back.  

You gave a deepened exhale, your breath nervously ragged as you peered down to your slight hand that sat within your lap, it lifted and your fingertips glanced your soft rosebud lips which still felt warm from the firm kiss Jacob had placed upon them before he left you.

"I'll be watching out for you" he'd told you in a stolen whisper before his lips reverently met with yours. The gentle scrape of his heated stubble still lingered upon your face, pulling the slightest of smiles to your lips.

The heavy scuffed halt of the horses hooves pulled you quickly from your distant daydream and before you could think any further, the carriage door was swiftly opened sending bright sunshine pouring into the carriages dimness. 

"Miss, we've arrived at your destination" the driver smiled as he held his hand aloft ready for you to take.

With a quickened breath you lifted yourself from the carriages seat and with a nod of thanks placed your slight hand within his. You grasped tightly at the skirts of your dress, lifting them clear of your feet before carefully climbing down the modest carriage steps and stepping onto the pavement below.

It was then you saw it, Somerset House towering before you like some grand palatial residence. It's walls of white and huge pillars of stone, a sight so grand it would truly knock the breath from anyone who saw it.

"Miss?" You're driver broached as you stood there slightly slack jawed "is everything alright?"

You nodded slowly, your widened eyes never faltering from the splendour and formality that awaited before you. Here you stood, a lowly gang member with hardly a penny to your name, about to step forth and socialise with lords, lady's, dames and sirs and yet you knew nothing of their world, nothing of their lives, you were the alien amongst them...how on earth were you going to cope?

"Look at the bloody state of you, you stupid moo!"  The slightest of smiles began to tug at your lips as you heard Mac's voice suddenly begin to tease "told you you're better suited off down the asylum.... I did try and bloody warn you!" 

As stupid as it seemed, although his voice purely a figment of your own imagination, it granted comfort and solace. It soothed the butterfly's that tumbled and tugged within your stomach.  He was somehow watching you today, you could feel it, even if that meant he was laughing and poking fun at you. 

"Knob head" you mumbled seemingly randomly to yourself  The drivers brow furrowed and his head tilted in confusion

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Ah...um..."you smiled awkwardly, your attentions suddenly snapping back and reminding you of the enormity of what lay before you

"You look simply beautiful Miss... You'll fit right in" he smiled gently sensing your trepidation "now go and prove your worth to these people" he said with encouragement 

With a nervous nod you caught the anxious breath that annoyingly tugged deep inside your gut and as you raggedly exhaled, you gathered a sense of composure. Focused and lucid, your eyes lifted, noting the over abundance of Blighters close by and you readied yourself for the task ahead 

"Thank you" you sighed with a gentle smile before taking the first tentative steps towards the huge courtyard where everyone had gathered. 

With the soft musings from the nearby string quartet wafting over the quietened chatter to your location, you approached the overtly opulent gathering. 

Taking a moment on the periphery, your eyes flitted quickly through the throng of partygoers, assessing each and every one. Staunch, pressed looking men in tops and tails made an endless hum of mindless small talk to stick thin, empty headed ladies. Their skins so pale and thin you silently questioned if they'd ever seen light of day at all instead being hauled up inside some fancy finishing school learning etiquette and elegance. It was exactly the type of social function you could imagine they'd all love, a chance to show off, a chance to brag... These were exactly the type of people you hated.

"A drink Miss?" A males voice suddenly came from your side making you jump somewhat as your attention snapped back, you turned to see a young waiter stood with a silver tray. On top, an array of drinks all in the finest of crystal glasses

"Thank you" you nodded with a gracious smile as you lifted a glass of what you assumed to be champagne from the tray and held it loosely within your fingers 

"A fine choice Miss" he hummed happily before he gave the slightest suggestion of a bow and proceeded to walk off into the nearby crowds once more. 

You lifted the heavy crystal glass to your lips, your nerves in need of some decent liquor to calm them slightly. With a deepened drawl you gulped enthusiastically at the liquid contained within the glass. No soon as it slipped down your throat, your face twisted involuntarily at the bitter, acrid taste the alcohol gave. 

"Jesus!" You muttered quietly to yourself as your lips tried to recoil in protest over your teeth,   your brow furrowed as your eyes examined the drink closely."I've drunk some terrible shit in my time... But bloody hell" you whispered quietly to yourself before your shoulders shuddered slightly at the lingering bitterness.

It was then you saw him, through the crowds and the Blighters that closely flanked him, as clear as day and just as Jacob had described him... George Phillips. An unusually tall and overtly assertive man, his hair and impressively waxed moustache so coiffed and perfect you swore there wasn't a single strand out of place.... It wouldn't have dared.

With a gentle sip to your drink you decided to get in closer so that you could observe his movements better.

*

With a quietened click, the thick wooden door to Phillips' office opened tentatively, it offered a loud tortured squeak in remonstration as it pushed gradually open.  With a grimace at the sudden shrill, Evie's head poked cautiously around its edge making sure the coast was clear inside. 

"It's empty" she whispered, barely audibly before stepping into the large office. She entered, her feet light and silent upon the floor boards as she stepped, she turned waiting for Jacob to enter.

"I wonder how much of this is paid for by Starrick?" Jacob said as he swayed quite confidently into the large lavishly furnished office, his eyes skipping keenly around. 

Evie gingerly closed the office door, careful not to make a sound before she turned the key in the door securing it firmly 

"Between Starrick and the British Government, I'd say Mr Phillips isn't doing too badly at all Jacob" Evie replied as she too glanced at the high coved ornate ceiling and the antique furnishings that dressed the room. "Now come on.... We haven't got long.... Where would Phillips keep his documentation relating to the tobacco"  she mused as her eyes flicked keenly around the room. 

Jacob turned on the spot as he quickly surveyed the room. Phillips' office was so large that any suspect paperwork could have been easily stashed anywhere. He eventually pointed to a highly polished writing bureau that sat across the way, nestled neatly between two large sash Windows 

"I'll take the desk Evie, if you can start there " he commanded as he strode swiftly behind Phillips oak writing desk.  Without further word Evie stepped quickly over towards the bureau, her leather gloved fingers pulled down the front and she wasted no time in rummaging haphazardly through the small drawers of papers. 

* 

George worked his guests and worked them well, he clearly wasn't ignorant in the art at all. You observed him closely as he flitted from group to group, schmoozing and self gratifying at their praise and glorification at his work. At times, he wore the same expression you imagined he'd wear whilst pleasuring himself, all open mouthed and smiling widely whilst gaffawing and overtly laughing falsely at some empty compliment or what not... The man was a prick, pure and simple, it was written all over his face, you only hoped The twins would hurry with their search so you could get out of there as soon as possible.

"He's quite a man isn't he?" Came a males voice to your side, brow furrowing you glanced to your side. 

"Samuel Hopkins, Miss" he grinned inanely before his warmed fingers slipped inside yours, before you knew it the man placed his heated soft lips against the back of your hand and kissed it reverently. You offered a pulled,false smile that you hoped would satisfy before pulling your hand free from his and turning your attentions back to Phillips 

"I didn't catch your name Miss....er um" he faltered 

"That's because I didn't give it Sir" you replied as your eyes continue to strain through the crowds 

"I can see you've clearly got spirit young Miss.... I quite admire that in a lady" he hummed quite confidently "you know your own mind and that's refreshingly effervescent in these times"

"Quite" you replied rather flatly, already bothered by his presence 

"If you don't mind my saying Miss, I've noticed you've not yet taken your eyes from Mr Phillips since you arrived.... Are you drawn to his winsomeness or is it the art of chemistry that attracts?" He asked as he sipped from his own glass

"Neither" you replied "I have a vested interest in his most recent work... Let's just leave it at that" you replied before you drank from your own glass 

"Ahhh I see, well it appears you're not alone" he cawed excitably before he moved uncomfortably close to you, your brow furrowed deeply at his invasion of your personal space "there are rumours that there's a secret underground gang who terrorise the streets of London..... Word has it that they have wind of Mr Phillips' great work and are going to try and attack sometime soon in order to steal his secret!" He whispered quite scandalously "they could be amongst us at this very moment and we simply wouldn't know"

"Really?" You replied quite loudly as you straightened from him. Your eyes immediately flicking up to the window where you knew Jacob and Evie would have been inside.

"It's true.... But there's really no need to worry young Miss.... Do you see all these burley looking men dressed in red who are standing amongst us?" His head lifted and glanced momentarily around at the Blighters who stood close by "they're security that've been hired in... Especially.... There's no one brave nor stupid enough to get passed those good men" he hummed as his nostril flared a little. "You really are quite safe"

Good men!!!!....You inwardly laughed, knowing that right at that very moment in time Jacob and Evie had already gained entry to his office and were violating his very work 

"Wow, really?..... That really is quite unimaginable" you gushed falsely 

He snickered a gentle laugh "I know... It's like something from a secret government novel or something isn't it.... But there really is nothing to fear you're  quite safe... I would personally see to that" he beamed arrogantly 

"Thank you Mr Hopkins.... I suddenly feel so much safer" you smiled widely and very suddenly before the same smile dropped from your lips almost as quickly.

You stood there listening to the same repetitive bile drip from his lips, your brain eventually blocking the constant droan of his voice from your ears.... All the time your eyes trained closely on Phillips and your thoughts equally as close on Jacob. 

All was going well, in fact, if the truth be told, you'd become a little blasé about the whole damn thing really, No one had become suspicious of your presence, the twins hadn't been discovered and if it hadn't been for the boring idiot chewing your ear clean off your head, there may have been a slight danger of you actually enjoying the event.

That was until your eyes suddenly  trained upon the figure of a man as he entered the courtyard and proceeded to step his way slowly through the crowds and toward Phillips. Your eyes narrowed and your neck craned slightly as you fought to get a better look....you weren't entirely sure but you felt sure you recognised him. 

As he got closer, the smile began to drop slowly from your lips and you felt a sick tightening deep within the very pit of your stomach. That black leather coat teamed with the purple scarf.... His Raven black coiffed waxed hair and most recognisably the large manicured handlebar moustache. You knew exactly who that was and the very suggestion of his presence sent a cold shiver through your veins as if the devil himself had just arrived.

"Is everything alright Miss?" Hopkins asked, his brow frowning as he noted your sudden pallor "I must say you suddenly appear rather pallid" 

"Hm?" You replied, your eyes still following Starrick as he head straight for Phillips "Mr Hopkins.... Is that.."

His eyes followed yours before he smiled widely "you do have an astute eye for a business man Miss I'll give you that... That is indeed Crawford Starrick, one the most influential business men in the whole of London... Some say he's worth millions, but I couldn't possibly ruminate" 

Suddenly, events had gotten quite real. Gone was the endless light chatter and laughter from those around you, gone the calming melody from the nearby string quartet, the only thing you could hear was the loud clatter of blind panic that was deafening you inside your own head. 

"Someone did mention that he may have been attending today to meet Mr Phillips, some impending business proposition I believe.... But I didn't think he'd actually show.... My my!" Hopkins smiled lightly as you watched to your horror as Starrick strode right over to Phillips, slapping him on his back like some long lost companion.

"Business meeting you say?" You managed to croak past the thick nerves that now nestled deep within your throat."in his office?" 

Hopkins frowned confusedly "I believe so... I really don't know........Miss?" 

"Will you excuse me please Mr Hopkins" you just managed as you slowly began to step away, your voice soft and now reluctant to work. You knew what you had to do although you had no idea of how to do it. 

And so, with a ragged breath, you nervously approached the two men.

* 

"For fucks sake Evie..... Simple to find you said" Jacob hissed as he closed yet another drawer in Phillips desk.

Evie sighed loudly as she too became increasingly frustrated "just keep looking Jacob..... Those plans are here somewhere... He wouldn't keep them anywhere else... I just know it" 

He tutted before noisily sliding open another drawer, his fingers quickly rummaging through the thick wads of paperwork that sat within "it's taking too long .... I don't like leaving [your name] for too much longer" he replied, his voice full of urgency 

Evie's head tilted, quickly scan reading endless lines of nearly written scribe as her slight fingers flicked through files and files of paperwork. 

"She's seems like a nice girl Jacob" She said quite suddenly 

His eyes lifted momentarily from under the darkness of his brow, slightly taken aback by his sisters sudden unexpected remark "I think so Evie, yes" he replied continuing to look, his search becoming somewhat urgent and rushed. 

"I'm beginning to wonder if I had her wrong all along, she was very keen to help Jacob" 

"Yep, well it's personal with her and Starrick, he ultimately landed her in the asylum didn't he" He slammed the final draw closed with a frustrated huff "this is pointless Evie... He just wouldn't keep them anywhere they would be found easily" his eyes cast quickly around the office once more.

"Please Jacob... Just keep it together... Just a little longer... They're here somewhere I know it" she calmed sensing her brothers increasing agitation "once we find those plans we can find where Starrick is distributing his tobacco from and destroy it once and for all...... [your name] wouldn't want us to jeopardise that" 

"I don't like her being down there alone Evie" he replied quickly "I should be with her"

Her face softened as the slightest hint of a smile began to tug at Evie's mouth "You know, I think she's actually grown you up Jacob Frye.... Who'd have thought you'd be speaking so selflessly.... You know, I think I'm actually quite proud of you for once little brother" she smiled "you'll be surprising us all by using the 'love' word next!"

Jacobs mouth thinned as his eyes skipped awkwardly across the floor 

"Jacob Frye!" Evie grinned, her eyes widening playfully 

"Shall we just continue with the task in hand sister...now is neither the time nor the place to be talking like this" he stumbled slightly, his cheeks heating coyly

Evie smiled, warmed by her brothers soft sentiment. And at that very instant there was a moment between the two twins where they shared a deeper connection than they'd ever had before in their lives. For the first time in her life she saw him in a completely fresh light, she could see what you'd done for him, the way you'd shaped him, matured him and more importantly, the way you needed each other.

In the thick silence, the pair shared a respectful smile and an understanding nod to one another, it said so much more than any word or any spoken sentiment that either of them could ever have uttered. At that moment, Evie got it, she absolutely got it and understood what you both had. 

Their silent bond was quickly broken when there came a loud ear shattering clatter and a scalding shout from outside. Evie's gaze broke from Jacobs  quickly flicking toward the window before stepping hastily over to investigate. 

"Shit Jacob!" She hissed, her eyes widening as she peered down onto the now huge gathering below. Jacobs brow furrowed as he looked over to see what was wrong "it's Starrick..... He's here!" 

His face dropped and his stomach twisting nauseously at Evie's words. "Starrick?" 

"Yes... That's not all, [your name] is speaking with him Jacob... She's actually stood down there with him right now" 

His eyes slid closed as he sighed quickly out, his breath was ragged, thick with apprehension. "I need to go to her!" He said before dropping the papers he'd held loosely in his hand. Filled with an overwhelming urge to protect you, he began to stride urgently across Phillips' office toward the door

"No.... No Jacob, let me go" Evie insisted as she stepped away from the window halting her brother in his tracks."I will go and see to it she's safe.... If you go storming down there the way you are, we're all dead" 

"Evie... I need to go to her" 

"Jacob, she'll be safe, I'll see to it.... I know how much she means to you, just find those bloody plans will you" she snapped as she strode quickly toward the door. Jacobs eyes followed Evie as she unlocked the door and left, not before being caught by a large painting that hung rather precariously just by the door as Evie passed it. It's jaunty angle suggested that it had been moved quite recently. Maybe.... Just maybe?

* 

As you nervously approached the two men it gave you some small comfort to see that they were both very much still in deep conversation. 'If they're here and they're talking, then at least they're not inside' you kept thinking over and over to yourself in a desperate attempt to keep yourself sane. 

And so, with your sights firmly fixed in their movements, you moved into position, just close enough to keep an eye on them and intervene if needed but far enough away through the crowd that you didn't look like some weird young puerile obsessor. 

Tapping the side of your glass anxiously, your eyes nervously flicked between the two men as they conversed and the window above them, desperate to see some kind of sign from Jacob to signal this whole bloody nightmare was over. 

With a commanding nod, Starrick lifted his paled manicured hand and it rested gently upon Philips' shoulder. His other hand lifting, he began to usher the chemist slowly toward the steps to go inside. You knew at that second that you had to do something... Anything! And so with a deepened breath you began up push your way through the crowds and hastily over to where both men now walked. 

By the time you'd got there, they'd already began to climb the large stone steps that lead up toward the open French window . Breath stolen, you scuffed rather unceremoniously to the foot of the steps 

"MR STARRICK!" You called, unable to hardly believe the words that spilled from your mouth yourself.

Both men halted suddenly on the steps, their heads turning quickly trying to discover who had so rudely interrupted them. 

"Mr Starrick, Forgive me" you panted as you tried to catch your breath, the tightness of your corset hindering you.

Starrick turned slowly on the spot until he fully faced you. His vile, grey bead like eyes connected directly with yours, their soulless malevolence tore violently though your body and raked unforgivingly at the very pit of your soul. The man reeked of depravity through to his very core and just being in his close presence petrified you. 

"Do I know you?" He asked as his eyes bore into you, his voice deep and commanding 

You swallowed as you desperately sought some composure "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, please forgive me... I was desperately hoping for a chance to catch you before you left" you gasped, your words awkward and rushed. In truth you didn't have a clue what you were going to say, they were the first words that spilled from your lips. 

"My dear girl" Phillips started as he began to step down toward you "Mr Starrick is a very busy man..now If I can jus.." 

"It's fine" Starrick commanded as he lifted his hand interrupting him. "I'm sure our little business meeting can wait for five minutes Mr Phillips hm?" He said coldly as he stepped down each stone step slowly.... One.... At..... A time .

You stood terrified at the bottom of the steps, heart pounding nervously, your eyes never faltering from him as he approached you, very slowly. He knew exactly what he was doing, the effect your fear he was having on you. It was clearly a game the Starrick enjoyed playing with people.

Once he'd reached you, he stood before you and looked arrogantly over your form as if conducting some kind of inspection. With a slight narrowing to his blood shot eyes he paused a moment as his subjective glare reached your face, even the sheer gaze from his evil eyes brought a heating to your cheeks. 

"Don't I know you?" He asked in a whisper, his habitual tone repulsing you further. 

You stammered nervously. Becoming increasingly uncomfortable by his closeness, you took a sudden and panicked step backwards right into the path of an oncoming waiter.  You shrieked loudly as the large metal tray he'd been carrying fell from his hands and crashed noisily to the ground spilling the drinks loudly on the ground

"I'm ummm.." You started, anticipating Starrick's wrath. Not knowing what to say, your cheeks turned a deepening shade of scarlet. You fleetingly glanced around the surrounding crowd, they exchanged quiet whispers amongst themselves , all eyes firmly fixed on you and your sudden social faux pas.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU COMPLETE IMBECILE!" Starrick suddenly boomed at the waiter, his voice so vehemently loud it silenced the musicians and everyone else close by "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT?" He added. 

You watched on a little shell shocked as he glared furiously at the young waiter as he scrambled frantically to pick the smashed glasses up from the ground

"I'm so sorry Sir" he squeaked nervously 

"MR PHILLIPS..... SEE TO IT THAT THIS IMBECILE IS DISMISSED FROM YOUR SERVICE" he spat fiercely, his eyes bulging frighteningly as he towered above him

"Of course Mr Starrick" Phillips cawed like some agreeable lap dog from behind him "right away" 

Starrick's eyes lifted from the waiter as he continued to scrape the broken shards of glass from the ground and fell once more to you. His violent unpredictability scared you even more, if at all that was possible. 

"I'm so terribly sorry about that" he growled, his mouth pulling into more of a grimace than a smile "please....Let us step away from this commotion" he sighed shakily, his anger visibly lingering his body. 

The periphery of your vision caught with a shape that suddenly seemed to appear at Phillips office window, you couldn't stop your eyes from fleetingly glancing up. Starrick saw your cursory glance and with a deepened breath his gaze transfixed on you once more. 

It could have only been a split moment in all but to you it felt a lifetime. There thick and pensive pause before he hummed happily mustering a weak smile. 

"Shall we?" He suggested, his arm lifting and ushering you slightly from the crowds "you need to forgive me Miss.... It's just you look very similar to someone who's a friend of a business acquaintance of mine"  he said coldly as you both stepped away "are you sure I don't know you?" 

Your blood began to run cold within your veins and your heart began to pound uncontrollably within the slight constraints of your chest, it may just have been purely coincidence but his probing questions unsettled you. 

"Quite sure Sir" you stammered.

"Hm, Curious" he smiled sinisterly as his fine Italian leather boots scuffed loudly to a halt. Without word, his hand lifted and gently swept the outside of your upper arm. Your brow furrowed as you glanced down at his soft touch upon your flesh "Miss, do you believe me to be moronic?" He simply asked, his voice becoming cold as he got out of earshot of the other party goers.

"Of course not Mr Starrick, no!" 

He hummed arrogantly, his mouth thinning as his fingers began to tighten around your arm

"Sir..... Sir, you're beginning to hurt me" you frowned as you tried to pull your arm free from his grip "SIR" you remonstrated quite firmly "can you let me go!"

"Of course...... But there is one thing I want you to do for me before I do" he growled as he pulled your body right next to his. Your breathing quickened with fear as you struggled to free yourself from his command. With an evil snicker, his lips moved uncomfortably close to your ear, his heated breath glancing your neck as he breathed. 

Your brows began to furrow angrily as his fingers dug uncomfortably into the flesh of your arm.

"Please give my regards to Mr Frye won't you little Rook" he growled through clenched teeth before you felt a sharp shooting pain in the depth of your gut. With a lowly snicker, his bristled lips touched the side of your cheek as he placed the lightest of kisses there. He released his grip on your arm and straightened from your form. 

Confused, your eyes dropped to the glint of a knife that he held tightly within his slender fingers, it's blade reddened  and stained with your blood.  He smirked arrogantly,  watching you flounder as he took out a pressed cotton handkerchief and caringly wiped it's tip.

There was no pain initially, just an overwhelming sense of disbelief. Your mouth fell slack as you quickly felt the sensation of a heated dampness seeping through the layers of your dress. Lifting your fingers to your dress you swept them glancingly across your stomach, the tips reddening immediately with your own blood.

You offered a quietened gasp, your brow furrowing in confusion as the sudden realisation hit  you that he'd stabbed you. 

"You bastard!" You gasped as you began to clutch your stomach tightly 

Starrick hummed sinisterly as he stood a moment to admire his work "that's such a splendid dress Miss...... Maybe it could be the one they bury you in" he simply said as he slid his now cleaned knife back inside the inside of his coat. 

"Mr Phillips, our meeting is adjourned for today.....BLIGHTERS!" He boomed before he strode away from you without so much of a glance backward. 

You grasped desperately at the wound on your stomach, the blood beginning pump substantially through your fingers coating your hands and wrists. Clenching your eyes tightly closed, you blinked slowly in a vane attempt to steady your already blurring vision. With a stumble,  you began to step rather haphazardly back toward the crowd, each and every step becoming more painfully heavy and deliberate than the one before. 

"Jacob!" you croaked quietly, your voice barely audible as you approached the party goers once more. With an agonising falter, you eventually scuffed to a halt and tried so desperately to fill your lungs with air, a task so simple it was becoming frustratingly more and more difficult. With an exaggerated gasp, your face crumpled and your teeth clenched as the pain began to overtake your slight body. 

Evie silently exited the small side door of Somerset House pressing herself flatly against the wall in an attempt to stay hidden as she went. She bobbed her head around the corner, her brow suddenly frowning in confusion  as she noticed the Blighters filing out and leaving. 

She stepped slowly from the safety the the cover of the wall granted and out into plain view of everyone, with all Blighters and Starrick suddenly gone there seemed little reason to hide. 

At that very moment, her breath hitched nervously as her attention was caught by the sound of a woman's blood curdling scream, she knew there was something wrong, something terribly wrong. With her wrist poised ready to engage her bracer if needed, her feet carried her hastily across the flagstoned floor and toward the scream to investigate. 

There was already a crowd beginning to gather around you, watching you stumble and struggle like macabre onlookers at some kind of circus freak show. Evie pushed her way blindly and forcefully through them.

"My God!" She gasped as she finally jostled her way through the mutterings of the onlookers, all of which stood by and watched you "[name]" she cried in horror, her eyes widening as she saw the state you found yourself in. 

You managed a weak smile at the mere sight of her presence.

"Evie!" You croaked weakly, your words becoming increasingly laboured as the minutes went by.

She skipped quickly over to your faltering form and placed her arm comfortingly around your waist in an attempt to take your weight.  "NO NO NO NO! "She repeated firmly. 

Your body spent and exhausted, the strength drained quickly from your limbs making your feet stagger and stumble quite aimlessly 

"Come on... We need to get you to the infirmary" she said quite forcefully as her eyes flicked quickly around for the quickest way out. 

With a ragged breath you smiled gently at her optimism, your grip tightened against your gut as the pain began to surge so viciously through your body. You could no more imagine getting to the gates of Somerset house, the idea of a long trip to the nearest infirmary seemed a painful impossibility. You knew it and secretly, Evie knew it too. 

You could continue no more, and with a deepened breathy gasp escaping from your paling lips,  your legs buckled refusing to carry you any further. 

"NO!" Evie snapped as she desperately tried to support your weight lowering you gently to the ground "IS THERE A DOCTOR HERE?...... DOES ANYONE KNOW A DOCTOR?" She shouted aimlessly into the blank and mortified faces of the onlookers.

One of the waiters close by tipped his head before running quickly away

She took your head and shoulders into her lap and supported your weight  "I WILL NOT let this happen...... I will not let you do this to my brother DO YOU HEAR ME!" She hissed angrily

You mustered a smile through the sharp pain, even as you lay within her hold she still managed to sound so curt. 

"I'm sorry Evie" you said weakly

"Sorry?.... If there's anyone who's sorry here it's me......" She said before her eyes cast upwards to all the onlookers "JACOB!......... JACOB!!!!! Has anyone seen my brother?" She gasped before her attentions dropped to you once again "forgive me?" She said softly "it is my fault your here.... I'm so terribly sorry" 

You blinked slowly, your eyes tiring slightly and your breathing becoming slower and more laboured "an apology? From Evie Frye herself!" You smiled as your vision focused once again 

"Just don't go telling everyone eh" she joked gently. 

Her eyes fell to the wound to your stomach and you noted the way  her gaze drop gravely away. She didn't have to say anything, her expression told you all you needed to know about the seriousness of your situation.

Just at that moment there was the sound of quickened steps approach you as you lay. The quietude broken with the discord and disgruntled mumbling as the spectators were pushed and jostled unceremoniously aside.  

Jacob pushed himself to the front of the crowd, his eyes widening in horror when he saw the sight that met him.

"Jacob Thank god!" Evie sighed as he ran quickly over and fell to his knees at your side. He grasped at your clothing and hauled you from Evie's hold. You winced loudly with every movement, the pain quickly becoming unbearable.  His palm fell to your stomach, encasing your own as you continued to clutch at your wound. He lifted his fingers, his eyes widening at the thick coating of your blood that had quickly covered them.

"EVIE, we need to get her to the infirmary" he barked, his voice distraught  and strained "what are you even doing!"

"I've sent for a doctor Jacob... There's one on the way" 

He tilted his head as he looked at your draining colour, your lips greying and your cheeks ashen grey "what the hell have you gone and done now woman eh?" He smiled as his fingers swept a lock of your hair from your sweat filmed forehead. 

You began to offer a shake of the head "did you get them?..... The plans?" You whispered weakly

Jacobs brow furrowed, his stomach churned sickly just seeing you in your state. He gave a gentle smile and began to nod "yes" he whispered leaning closer to you. "Yes I got them... And it's down to you" 

You smiled widely knowing he had the plans. Whatever was to happen, knowing you'd played your part in getting one over on Starrick made the whole thing bitter sweet.  Your face crumpled as a wave of pain surged through your body as you began to fight for your breath, each one becoming harder  and more shallow than the one before. 

"Jacob" you mustered weakly as the pain subsided slightly "Jacob I need to........ I need to tell you........ that I love you" 

His face fell and his eyes closed momentarily as he allowed himself a moment to immerse himself in your breathy words. Just three little words that spilled from your pale lips made his whole world come crashing even faster around him. 

His eyes opened and he gazed adoringly over you as you lay within his strong hold,  his blood soaked hand lifted and cradled the side of your face as you both held a loving gaze. 

"I love you too" he whispered adoringly as his thumb swept across your cheek, his voice croaky and his words stolen."I have done for longer than you know" 

Evie's eyes clenched closed as she watched on, her cheeks staining as they spilled with thick silent tears. Her heart was breaking at the raw vulnerable emotion that she saw from her brother something she'd never witnessed in him before.

You gasped a weak smile, his words going someway in soothing your failing body.

"Fancy that" you smiled 

Jacob readjusted his grip on your body and he pulled you closer to him, the heat from his body warming yours as he cradled you so tightly.

"So" he husked emotionally after a moment, his eyes skipping adoringly over your face "how about after we get you better... You marry me?" 

You paused, brow furrowing painfully before a wide smile tugged at your bluing lips "Mrs Frye?" You whispered shakily 

Jacobs gaze skipped reverently over your features before a warm smile crept across his face "Mrs Frye" he nodded "you get to choose your dress... Your flowers...the ring.... Everything, but only when you're better love.... How does that sound hm?" 

Becoming weary, you rested your heavy head back into the crease of his arm, immersing yourself in the thought of such a perfect day..... Your perfect day

"White horses too?" You wheezed, your eyes becoming heavy 

"Two dozen if your heart wishes" Jacob replied as his thumb swept across your cooling cheek "anything you want.... So you need to focus love.. You need to focus on leaving here and getting better hm?"

You slowly closed your eyes sending large tortured tears rolling from their corners and down your face. 

"You drive a hard bargain Jacob" you gasped weakly 

"So is that a yes then?" He smiled hopefully

"Yes! " you only just managed, your voice stolen and your words spent

He bowed his head as he held you so tenderly, so lovingly within the safety of his arms. Without word, he placed his warm soft lips against yours and kissed you so devotedly, as a groom would kiss his bride. 

His emotions crumbled and his heart began to break when your cold lips failed to move against his like they had done countless times before. 

He pulled from the kiss, his eyes sliding  slowly open and focused on you. With a ragged emotional gasp he gazed upon your form a moment. Gone was the raspy sound of your laboured tormented breathing,  Your porcelain features now peaceful and your body still and free from pain. 

He uttered your name, his voice soft and quiet and when you didn't respond he gave a deepened and shaken exhale, as if the air from his lungs and his soul had been kicked clean from his body. 

Jacobs head tilted as he admired your peaceful beauty. With all eyes still on you both, the atmosphere had became thick and charged with emotion. The once lively jovial gathering now stood deathly silent,  albeit a soft sob from someone close by who'd began to cry. 

He grasped your form tighter. Your arm sliding limply to the ground as he pulled your lifeless body close to his. With a deepened breath he filled his lungs with the soft scent of your hair, a scent that had hypnotised him time and time before, a scent he'd always been so totally in love with. It was then it began to hit that he'd lost you, his emotions threatening to unravel so publicly . 

"I won't let you leave me" he whispered, his face crumpling tightly as he clung you tight, He refused to believe you'd gone from him, hoping that in some way his broken heart would some how will you back to him."I love you"

Seeing her brother begin to unravel Evie stepped forward, her footsteps sharp and pronounced through the surrounding silence. She placed her hand gently upon his shoulder, her own tears falling from her eyes. 

"Come on Jacob... Let's get you home eh" she said lovingly.


	19. Chapter 19

Several weeks later 

The weeks following your death were trying to say the least. Jacob quickly became uninterested and uncommunicative with those around him, choosing instead to become increasingly withdrawn and rarely step from his private car on the train.

Evie would look on, her brow furrowing in concern at the seeming downward spiral her brother had taken himself on "poor laddies nursing a broken heart Ms Frye" Agnes would explain when she'd  carry back yet another trayful of untouched food "tis just time he needs Miss Frye..... That's all, I'm Sure of it " she would sigh 

It was a particularly dark and miserable autumn evening, the sun had breathed it last weakened gasps of summer sunshine and the capital was soon threatening to be enveloped within the long pea soup thick smogs and life draining freezing frosts of winter once again. 

With a deepened determined sigh, Evie secured the last fastening on her thick assassin coat before picking up a folded manuscript from her desk and placing it securely inside her coats lining for safe keeping. 

"Right!" She huffed deliberately before She stepped purposely from the neatness and order of her own carriage and headed tentatively into her twins.

Jacobs car was dark, the blinds down, the dim glow from the oil lantern lit closeby barely gave Evie just enough light to find her way amongst the random litter of papers and empty bottles that had been strewn haphazardly across the floor.

Her nose crinkled at the thick musty smell of stale liquor that hung heavy in the carriage. 

"Jacob?" She tested softly as her eyes lifted from the littered disorder of the floor and found his darkened form sat lounging back at his desk , his ankles firmly crossed and his body slumped deep within the chair.

His meagre, sorrowful state brought a sympathetic abatement to Evie's intended harshness. With a softened sigh, She tentatively stepped through the mess and lowered herself down upon the chaise close by. 

"Jacob?" She attempted again as she watched him nonchalantly tear a page from the leather bound book he was holding. Without word he crumpled the page nosily before taking aim and tossing it, attempting to land it in the waste paper bin that sat some distance away. Evie's brow furrowed as the page landed just short of its target and rolled into countless other failed attempts. 

"I've not seen you lately" she said softly as she turned her attentions back to him. The soft glow of the nearby lamp bathed his face and for the first time Evie saw the tired pain etched upon his now heavily whiskered face.

"That's because I've not been out much" he husked sharply before he tore another page from the book and took aim once more. she paused and watched him throw the paper across the room missing his intended target once more. 

"I'm just on my way out if you fancy joining me?" She broached carefully, her head tilting sympathetically 

He stifled the suggestion of a laugh within his nose as he began to tear yet another page out "do I look like I want to go out?" He replied quite sharply. 

Evie's eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to glance a closer look at the book he was destroying. 

"Jacob?......Jacob is that your Silas Marner book?" She asked inching slightly forward on the chaise, a little taken back  "but you love that book!" She added as he tossed it slightly more vermantly this time 

He cast his head back in the chair, allowing a loud laugh to bellow from his chest.  "That's a good one sister!" He smiled as his laugh quickly slowed "'love' it's a funny thing isn't it hm?........ I've finally drawn the conclusion that Love is for losers" he seethed as he tore another page out 

"Jacob don't do this" Evie said, her brow furrowing  worryingly for her brother. "[name] wouldn't want you to be like this" 

He scoffed a laugh before he angrily crumpled the page within his dirtied fingers and tossed it again making it tumble across the floor.

"It's been a full two weeks since the funeral Jacob, you need to start thinking about piecing things back together.... The brotherhood needs you, I NEED you" she implored making his fingers stop a moment.

"The funeral" he whispered to himself as his eyes stared blankly off across the floor 

Evie slowly inched forward on the chaise, her elbows resting on her knees as she saw a slight break of emotion in her brothers eyes. 

"It was a beautiful day .....You did her proud Jacob" Evie broached carefully 

A slight suggestion of a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth "at least she got the horses she always wanted" he whispered, his gaze still staring blankly off

"She did.... you did that Jacob, everything you did for her that day was perfect" 

Jacob eyes blinked quickly as his attentions snapped him starkly round once more "pity the horses had to be black though sister!" He snapped before he began to tear at the book once more.

"Jacob you need to stop torturing yourself like this..... You need to pull yourself round and out of this gloom else I'm scared I won't have a brother around for much longer!" She said sharply, her  patience beginning to waiver slightly 

There was thick and pensive silence as Evie waited for a response.

"It was because of you, you know" he said suddenly as he crumpled the page he held

"What?" Evie asked a little lost "what was because of me?" 

"Why she went to that bloody party in the first place" he hissed coldly launching the page from his hand "she was desperate to win your blessing you know...... She was afraid you didn't like her, afraid you thought she wasn't  good enough for me. I told her not to do it, I told her not to be silly.... I mean, what on earth could there've been about her that you wouldn't have liked hm? WHAT EVIE?"  He bellowed, his voice waivering as his emotions threatened to take hold once again.

"No Jacob!!" Evie snapped as she pushed herself quickly to her feet "don't you do this, DONT YOU DARE!" She said striding loudly across the carriage toward him

He slammed the book loudly shut before he swung his feet off his desk landing them on the floor with a loud thud. 

"Don't you dare pin this on me brother!" She hissed angrily. "DONT YOU DARE!. What happened that day was tragic, if Id have had even the first inkling that Starrick would haven been there I'd have called the whole thing off ....OF COURSE I WOULD" 

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, his breathing fast and ragged as his blood began to heat within his veins

"Just Look at the state of you Jacob.... Look at what you've become!....Pffffft! Call yourself an assassin?" Her face crumpled disgustedly as her gaze bore angrily down on him "I'm sorry about what happened, GOD KNOWS I AM, but moping around  forever isn't going to bring [name] back" 

He took a deepened sharp breath in as his hand scraped down his bristled unkempt face. Without word his fingers lifted and he took the uncorked bottle of scotch from the desks surface and poured himself a hefty measure 

"Jesus! You're becoming a laughing stock Jacob..... Have you seen yourself lately?, just how much of that have you had today?" She hissed 

"Nowhere near enough Evie" he husked lowly. His voice broken and stolen as he lifted the glass and took a deepened drawl  "I know it's not enough because I can still think straight" he eventually hissed as his top lips recoiled over his teeth and the alcohol stole the air from his lungs. 

She looked at him, her head giving a slight suggestion of a shake and her nose Crinkling in disgust 

"You're a mess Jacob, father would be turning in his grave if he could see you now" she seethed

"Then it's a good job he can't then, isn't it! " he replied,  his shoulders giving a slight nonchalant shrug as if accompanying a stifled laugh. "Father this, father that.... I'm sick of doing everything for fathers sake Evie... I'm sick and tired of living in his bloody  shadow!"

"We're living in his shadow because he was a great man Jacob... I only hope and pray that I become just half the assassin he was one day.  Do something that would have made him proud of you Jacob.....join me and continue the work that father started?" She began enthusiastically. Her words only met with an exaggerated roll of the eyes from Jacob "DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE JACOB, BECOME THE ASSASSIN HE ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO BE!" 

"FATHER IS DEAD!" Jacob boomed furiously 

"AND SO IS [NAME]" Evie screeched ferociously in return.

There was a thick and angry silence between the twins as they both caught their heated incensed breath, neither of them wanting to gain eye contact with the other. 

After a moments thought Evie closed her eyes defeatedly and sighed "I'm sorry Jacob,  I didn't mean it.... Any of it" she said softly as she stepped over to his broken emotional form still sat at the desk "I know how much you're hurting" 

Jacob didn't reply, his eyes threatening to fill with thick heated tears as he stared blankly at the desks surface in front of him. 

Evie's gaze lifted from him before she loosened the fastenings slightly of her coat. Silently, her hand dipped inside the gap and she pulled out the folded manuscript she'd placed there earlier before throwing it onto the desk in front of him. 

"Fancy coming along Jacob?" She asked as she rebuttoned her coat

Jacobs eyes focused on the thick paper Evie had thrown down in front of him, he instantly recognised it to be the one that he'd taken from Phillips' office the day you'd died 

"Let's go and finish this, The Frye twins, together once again? What do you say Jacob?" She asked carefully as she watched his dirtied grubby fingers trace the faded lines of maps that were scribed upon the paper.

"What do I say?" He whispered blankly straightening in his chair. He took a deepened breath through his nose, the loosened emotion of his tears rattled loudly in his nose as he cleared his thoughts  "what do I say?.......I say that I can't believe after everything that's happened that you still want to chase this foolish folly of a mission Evie.... " he said as his breathing deepened  "have you completely lost all of your senses!" He hissed 

Evie shuffled uncomfortably at his response, the last thing she wanted to do was to further offend 

"Think about it Jacob,  this NEEDS to be done, this is a chapter that needs to be closed for [your names]'s sake. If we don't do this then she died for absolutely nothing Jacob .... It's what she would have wanted, I know it" Evie pleaded.

"And you are an expert in what she would have wanted all of a sudden are you?" He scoffed sarcastically before he poured himself another glass of scotch. 

Evie gave a deepened frustrated sigh out, she realised at that point that her efforts to pull her twin from his downward spiralling mood were in vane. 

"Fine Jacob, but you carry on the route you've seemingly set yourself and you'll be reunited with her sooner than you think..... And when you are, send my regards won't you" she hissed acerbically before she turned from the carriage and strode purposely away. 

Jacobs breath quickened as he heard her slide the carriage door closed with a firm and hateful slam. Just at that very moment, his blood seemingly boiled within his veins, the culmination of the recent few weeks stress and emotions bursting from his body in one violent burst. With a loud emotional bawl spilling from his lips,  his arm dropped noisily and swept swiftly across his desks surface sending its contents hurtling with a loud smash onto the already messy floor.

It was all Jacob needed to unlock the dark and sickened emotions that he'd been carrying heavily the previous few weeks. He couldn't stop his bodies involuntary heave as his grief finally engulfed him


	20. Chapter 20

St James' Cemetery,  London  

Placing her slight hands upon the aged, crumbling brickwork, Evie took a moment at the walls of the cemetery of St James'. It was dead of night by the time she'd finally completed the journey from the hideout there, and the threateningly cold Autumn drizzle that had plagued her journey was already beginning to soak the shoulders of her thick assassin robes chilling her slight frame underneath.

She took a deepened ragged breath in, desperate to gain some much needed composure and clarity,  but Jacobs heated and angry words as shed left the train, still rang loudly in her ears pulling and jabbing at her conscious uncomfortably eventually making her huff out a long elongated sigh 

She couldn't pretend that the prospect of undertaking such a mission on her own didn't perturb her, because it did, it scared and chilled her to her very core. There was a part of her that said no, screamed at her to end this stupid plan and turn back to the hideout abandoning the whole damn thing, but with Jacob now somewhat 'incapacitated' she knew it fell to be her to finish what had been started. She needed to end this whole bloody thing by what ever means necessary, if only for your sake and closing the final chapter in the book once and for all. 

Upon introspection, this whole matter had unwittingly run much deeper than first anticipated, this was no longer a question of getting one over on Starrick, with those around her whom she loved splintering quickly away from her, this had become a question of hot revenge. Pure and simple.

The blustering Autumn winds whipped tirelessly through the still of the  cemetery, bringing with it the quietened rustle of the sycamore leaves as they danced and bowed in the wind overhead. Evie lifted her face into the sharp wind, her nose crinkling somewhat in protest to the weather that battered and buffered against her pale juvenile skin. 

With a squint she glanced off through the rain toward the far side of the cemetery. In the distance, the soft lights, shouts and distant chug of the nearby barges continuing their tireless work along the artery of the Thames reminded her how close they were to the river. 'Starrick's no fool, A likely and cunning  hideout for distributing contraband being so close to the Thames' she admitted silently to herself 'the makings of a perfect crime!'

With a shaken, pensive breath, she glanced around the cemetery trying to gain some kind of bearing or marker to the map she'd tossed onto Jacobs desk earlier that night. Her mind was a wash with each twist and turn of the matrix of tunnels in the map she thought she'd memorised.  she muttered a silent curse to herself that she should have been so stupid to have left them behind. 

"The Forbes vault? " she murmured quietly to herself, her eyes falling upon a rather grand looking memorial as she  stepped gingerly through the cemetery.   "a large marbled vault with cherubs carved around its entrance" she whispered as she stepped up to the hefty looking iron worked gates that guarded the door. "Now..... if the plans are correct" she whispered as her slight fingers wrapped around the iron bars of the gate giving it a firm push. "This!" She strained "should be the entrance I'm looking for" 

A smug and knowing smile tugged at her rosebud lips as the door gave with not much persuasion at all. It gave an ear piercing groan under protest of its sudden movement, the loud shriek of the hinges eventually ebbing off being lost amongst the roar of the trees that continued to gust noisily overhead.

With one last glance around, Evie tentatively stepped into the darkness of the vault. The neon glint from the full moon outside bounced from the small brass plates that adorned the walls, each of them displaying the names and dates of previous members of the Forbes line that laid there. There was an unspoken and imposing air of respect the place demanded, like the sudden tingle that seems to consume and hush you when you enter an empty church. Evie's skin goosebumped, It was a cold and eerie place to be and the judgmental glances of the statues that glared down at her reminded her constantly that she had no place to be there. 

Once her eyes accustomed to the darkness within, they were drawn to a dirtied and dim light that bounced and twinkled against the grimed ceramic tiles set at the furthest end of the vault, a light that suggested steps to a further subterranean crypt. It was just as the plans had said and the lantern light emitting from within suggested that someone was working down there already.

She pulled the vaults metal gate to and wasted no time stepping silently across the leaf littered marbled floor of the vault. Her step was light and agile,  the slightest of touches glancing  the greased grime of the tiles as she ran her finger tips along the wall as she went. With a ragged breath she descended, disappearing into the foreboding darkness below.

 

** 

Twist upon turn through the network of tunnels she went. The countless passageways and catacombs that branched away like veins that nestled under the capitals skin reminded her to be cautious, one wrong turn and she'd be hopelessly lost. Instinctively, she followed the distant soft hue of lantern light that progressively  got brighter as she continued  suggesting she was indeed on the right track. 

Eventually, her journey brought her to a gentle recess where the tunnel opened up into a large vaulted ceilinged room before her. The gentle warm flicker from several oil lanterns provided just enough light to see that the room was stacked high with long wooden crates, each one painted with the blighters insignia proudly on its side. 

Evie peered cautiously in, the sight of a lone Templar sat writing at a desk, apparently oblivious to her presence pulled a confident smile upon her lips, 'one Templar? This will be easier than I first thought' she mused silently to herself. 

"Good evening Miss Frye" The voice growled somewhat knowingly from the desk. The deep and gravelly voice cut through the silence and echoed menacingly within the closed cavernous walls.

Evie took a swift step back disappearing into the shadows once again, her breath hitching and her eyes closing in quick realisation of who it was sat working before her. Crawford Starrick

"Oh come now Miss Frye...... Aren't we a little too old to play hide come seek?" The Grandmaster asked coldly. Evie cautiously peered from the shadows, she noted his eyes never lifted from the paper he'd been working from, he spoke as if some animal instinct told him she was there.

She sighed quietly before she straightened and stepped from the shadows and into the flicker of the lantern light 

"Ahhh there you are" he hummed condescendingly as his cold greying eyes finally lifted and fixed onto the female assassin. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you here Miss Frye, in fact after Phillips finally admitted his little faux pas of allowing my plans to fall into your hands, I'm a little surprised you didn't come sooner" 

His lips tugged into the slightest suggestion of a self gratified smile.

"Finally admitted his faux pas?" She scoffed at his confidence "I can imagine the means of persuasion you used Starrick" 

He took a deepened breath in, seemingly relishing in Evie's disgust as he recalled the chemists demise to himself "hmmm, it's a shame that business partnership had to end so abruptly Miss Frye....Phillips would have been greatly beneficial to the funding of the order. Accidents truly are a tragedy when they happen  aren't they?" He sneered smugly as he slowly opened the top drawer of his desk, his willowy fingers dipping inside and slowly placing an ornate gold and silver revolver upon the desks surface before him. "Sadly we had to let Mr Phillips.......go"

"You're abhorrent Starrick, do you know that?" She hissed as her face turned in disgust at the sight of the pistol before him "Are you really so crass as to deem innocent lives so worthless, to extinguish them with such whim?" Evie asked as she began to step slowly but very defiantly towards his seated form.

Starrick paused a moment as he thought over Evies words,  his lips tugged into a wide malevolent smile and an amused hum emanated from deep within his chest "How's your brother doing these days Miss Frye?" He asked quite coldly "he was lost in the bottom of a liquor bottle the last I heard......did he choose not to come with you tonight or was he merely incapable?"

"Whatever the reason maybe for my brothers absence this evening Mr Starrick" Evie spat angrily "is really no business of yours. Regardless of what state my brother may or may not find himself in,  he will be a far better man than you could ever wish to be!" She hissed vermantly as her nose crinkled slightly 

He scoffed loudly at her conviction before he pushed the chair away from the desk and stood up. The chairs legs scraping nosily across the vaults floor as his immaculately dressed form towered somewhat imposingly before her.

"Come now Miss Frye" he growled with a lopsided sneer, "let us just gain some prospective once more shall we?. I personally own a good portion of the cities businesses, countless people all working..... just for me, bringing me the finest in food and drink.... Dressing me in the finest of foreign silks and fabrics, footmen to see to my each and every whim but yet you consider your runt of a sibling a better person?" He snarled as if wrestling slightly with the heated vexation that tugged annoyingly at his gut "Your brother is weak Miss Frye, he stupidly allowed himself to become involved with someone emotionally. I merely found his weakness and dealt with it"

"In the only way you see fit!" Evie spat resentfully 

"Hmmm!" He smiled in concurrence "indeed" he added coldly as he began to step out from his desk and across the tiled floor toward the wooden crates. His booted step echoed loudly in the quietude of the vault shattering the damp and musty silence that hung heavily. "It's merely survival of the fittest Miss Frye, you should know that ....Pity though" he said eventually as his piercing eyes began to cursorily inspect the crates. "She seemed quite a sweet sweet flower, so beautiful to look at and quite delicate to the touch but so easily crushed within ones fingers" 

He placed his hands behind his back, his eyes greedily flicking around the countless crates and boxes that were stacked close by. With a deepened confident breath, he turned quite suddenly to face Evie. 

"This time tomorrow all of these crates of doctored tobacco will be empty, their contents safely distributed amongst the cities streets and thousands of pounds of tax free money en route to fund further Templar endeavours.... and the best part of it of all Miss Frye?" He paused " is that you won't be around to interfere with any of it" 

Her brows furrowed slightly 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Starrick" she insisted much to his delight 

"Oh Miss Frye I admire your conviction, I always have, and for a very short time there, you and your brother posed quite the threat to my empire" he seemingly flared his nostrils in defiance as his beady eyes raked judgmentally over her "but your  brother in his current state, no longer poses much of a threat to me and once you die, he'll be absolutely good for nothing..... The last of the Frye line, drowning himself in liquor and sitting amongst his own excrement within the walls of the asylum.  it's really quite tragic isn't it!" 

Evie took a deepened and ragged breath in as her blood boiled within her veins "one of us will die tonight Starrick but I wouldn't be so sure that it will be me" she hissed angrily as her body straightened in pure defiance.

"Sweet" Starrick hissed quite arrogantly through the smuggest of smiles "you see that door at the back of us Miss Frye?" He asked 

Evie glanced momentarily over his shoulder taking note of the door to which he referred, it was set at the far end of the vault and secured tightly with thick wrought iron bars. 

"That very door leads to a tunnel and then out to a small and yet discreet quay on the banks of The Thames. Shortly, Miss Frye, that door will be unlocked by a number of my men who hold the only keys in existence, they will then proceed to empty this vault onto an awaiting barge outside......your dead body will be amongst the crates they remove Miss Frye" 

Starrick's demeanour suddenly changed, his hands lifting as he began to step swiftly towards Evie's slender frame. "It's your time now Miss Frye" he growled. "Come now...... Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be" Her eyes widened in quick realisation of what was happening and without further thought, she darted backwards  into the darkened shadows amongst the stacked crates. 

"Oh come now Miss Frye" Starrick blindly shouted across the large vault "let us not play games anymore hm?" 

Evie watched on in silence from the cover the crate was granting . Her gaze flicked through the slightest of gaps as Starrick's legs stepped to and then fro, pacing around like some caged wild animal before her

"Your pursuit really is quite futile Miss Frye" he cawed loudly into the darkness, the acoustics of the low tiled ceiling sent Starrick's voice echoing menacingly throughout the shadows within the chambers. Her breathing hitched slightly as his malevolent tones  surrounded her.

"You know Miss Frye, in some ways I have the utmost respect for the both of you" he shouted blinded as he began to step back toward the desk he'd been working from "you've managed to eliminate some of my best Templars along the way. It makes me wonder what indeed would have been possible if we could have somehow joined forces......, a force to be reckoned with don't you think Miss Frye hm?" His voice continued to carry through the vault as Evie watched him pick his revolver up once more and slowly begin to reload it. "The assassins have no place in here London Miss Frye, perhaps now you can see this" 

"ID RATHER DIE THAN HAVE ANY PART OF THE SICK GAME YOU PLAY STARRICK!" Evie cawed loudly before she scampered silently from her hiding place to another crate further down.

Upon hearing Evie's voice, Starrick turned quickly and shot his revolver directly hitting the crate she'd been taking refuge behind. The loud crack of the shot clapped through the silence making Evie jump  

"AS YOU WISH MISS FRYE!" He yelled furiously as his angry blood shot eyes scoured the darkened shadows for the assassin "then die knowing that your fathers life's work was all for nothing!" He shot blindly across the vault once more, the bullet hit a nearby crate splintering it loudly. With a voiceless wince Evie flinched at the proximity of his shot."There's no place in this world for your mediocrity Miss Frye....you've bitten off too much this time, you can't expect to play with the men and not expect to get hurt" 

There was a quietened rustle from a rat that sat nearby in the shadows as it decided to preen and wash itself. Without thought, Starrick quickly turned a whole one eighty on his heels and fired. The accuracy of his shot sent bloodied parts of vermin splattering messily against the grime of the ceramic tiles before they trickled slowly down. 

Evie took a ragged breath in as she thought about her next move. 'Five shots in the average revolver' she mused to herself 'five shots.... Three of which Starrick had just wasted' All she had to do was to waste two more and he'd have to reload... To reload took time, time and more importantly distraction was exactly what she needed to make her move. 

Her eyes cast down to the litter on the floor where she'd stooped spotting  a small stone that lay nearby. Without hesitation she fumbled in the darkness before picking it up within her slight fingers and while Starrick's back was still turned, she tossed it purposely wide of him. 

It landed with a quietened thump upon the dirtied floor not far from Starrick's feet and as expected he swung quickly round and discharged his penultimate round at the ground, making the dirtied floor rise into a plume of dust.

There was a heavy silence between them after the resonance of the shot eventually dissipated. Still well hidden from sight, Evie fought hard to quieten her adrenaline fuelled laboured breaths from Starrick's keen ear. 

He began to laugh, quietly at first, his deep malevolent repugnant tones filled the quietude before they eventually got louder and slightly more manic sounding.

"Oh Miss Frye" he managed as he tried to contain his mirth "I do like a good game of cat and mouse" he growled as his eyes continued to scout through the dim light of vault. Evie glanced the nearby wall, his shadow flickered and grew menacingly as the flame in the nearby lantern danced in a distant breeze that blew gently in. "You, the small weak vermin that you are, just waiting to be caught." He said as he began to stride slowly through the quietude toward a nearby stack of crates. "Do you know how a cat hunts its prey Miss Frye?" He called loudly out before he pushed the large stack of crates tumbling noisily to the ground. 

Evie watched as the boxes and their contents spilled messily on the ground.

"It hunts it out..... "He growled as he began to step slowly toward the next stack, his deliberate footstep shattering the quietude "then when it's prey is found.... It simply plays with it for a while, padding it this way then that." He said as he moved "it takes pleasure in its kill Miss Frye" his voice hitched in effort before he pushed the second stack of crates quickly over 

Evie took advantage of the crash and ran from her cover across the vault toward a second consignment of crates.  Starrick heard her slight step and turned taking his final shot into the darkness.  The bullet landed inches from Evie's foot as she crouched down safely taking a moments refuge in the darkened shadows. 

With a moments rest, she evaluated the chance that Starrick's pistol must have been empty by now. Deciding hastily that it was a risk she was willing to take, Evie seized her opportunity and pushed herself from the safe cover the crates had granted, her fingers instinctively reaching and drawing the large kukri that sat housed at her waist. 

Teeth clenched she launched an attack toward the grandmaster, a ragged battle cry spilling from her lips that was as much primitive growl as anything else. 

"Bastard!" She spat angrily as she ran, her blade drawn and ready to drop upon his broad shoulders. She was hungry for his kill, so much so, the need spiked painfully within her veins fuelling her anger and urging her forward.  He turned swiftly to the sound of her approaching charge, his arm lifting and knocking the large blade clean from her fingers. 

The commanding block made Evie yelp as she saw the flash of the blade leave her fingers, the weapon falling to the floor with a resonate clang. Without chance to think, Starrick stepped over to her now floundering form and swiped his long arm around her, grasping Evie tightly with a vice like squeeze.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist an attack Miss Frye!" He growled through clenched teeth as his other hand lifted and clamped on tightly around the front of her throat, his long spindly fingers spanning the width of her neck with ease. "I'll grant you one thing..... You're predictable" he hissed angrily. 

Evie struggled against his force, her arms extending desperately trying to grasp onto the grandmasters torso.  In a desperate bid to rid herself of his grip, she engaged her hidden blade hoping she'd be able to catch him with it. Her plan to fight back, enraged him and so he lifted her slightly to her toes, her reach becoming way too short as she flayed her arms and gargled loudly. 

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU STOOD A FIGHTING CHANCE AGAINST ME?!" He boomed furiously, his temper finally snapping. With a maddened gruff, he walked her quickly backwards slamming her weakening form commandingly into a stack of crates. His brute force enough to floor a man twice Evie's size. 

Her body hit the precariously stacked chests with a loud and sickening thud, knocking the wind clean from her body. Starrick's grip tightened on her, his piercing gaze unfocusing, consumed on delivering Evie's demise. 

"For far too long I have put up with your pathetic little games that the two of you play.... Well it stops, IT STOPS NOW!" He snarled angrily

The grandmasters teeth clenched tight and his breathing quickened as he shoved her back once again against the crates. His brutal force sending an already teetering oil lamp that sat ontop the crate, smashing onto its side.

Her eyes widened as Starrick's long and slender fingers tightened even more around her delicate neck, choking her steadily. 

"This isn't the end Starrick" she gasped, her words strained and stolen as his tightening grip began to squeeze the life from her body. She blinked, her clenching eyes sending small tears rolling down her cheeks as she fought frantically for each breath. 

Starrick's head tilted as his eyes fed on her failing form , he hummed happily as he watched her struggle,  amused and somewhat stimulated by the sight of his own dominance. He could see the panic that nestled deep within her soul, the fighting spirit that she held ebbing quietly away, and it pleased him greatly.

"There" he husked lowly "they say death is a beautiful thing Miss Frye...try not to fight it"

From the corner of his maddening eyes, he glimpsed her hands drop, fumbling for her cane sword in one last ditched attempt to save her own life.

"Ah ah ah Miss Frye, no you don't " he growled as he realised what it was she was doing. With vexed purse of his thin wiry lips, his free hand dropped snatching the cane from her loosened grip and hurled it angrily across the room. 

Her eyes clenched tightly closed once more, the cane sword had been her last possible chance to fight back. she literally had nothing more to give. Resigning herself quickly to the fact her death was imminent, her eyes flitted momentarily to the blackened flames that now jumped from the top of the crates above her head. She preyed that the fire would be fierce enough to remove all trace of her remains. The thought of Jacob having to see her corpse in his current state would probably finish him off.

Starrick slowly but very surely began to squeeze the life from Evie's body, her limbs becoming heavy and her face a deepened red. Her fingers clawed frantically at his vice like grip,  fumbling frantically trying to loosen his hold. But it was hopeless

She knew her impending fate, she understood that her end was closer than it had ever been before and the sound of distant steps fast approaching from the tunnel Starrick mentioned earlier only confirmed this.

"Ah Miss Frye" he growled as the keys jangled loudly into the lock "it's time to say goodbye!" He gave a sneer as both hands encased her slight neck and began to squeeze tightly.  She gasped loudly, preparing herself to die as the life began to drain quickly from her heavy limbs. 

"Get your fucking hands from my sister" came a growl as the door quickly swung open with a loud kick and a deafening squeak. 

Evie's blood shot, desperate eyes glanced over Starrick's shoulder to see Jacob stood, his tall and barrelled frame filling the doorframe somewhat  intimidatingly.  What happened next happened so quickly it was like a far off distant blur.  She watched as her brother dipped within his coat and with a quick flick of his wrist, he threw a knife across the vault, it's blade embedding itself deep within Starrick's side.

The grandmasters hands instinctively dropped from Evie's throat and clutched at the deep wound to his side, causing her to collapse quickly and rather unceremoniously to her knees. Her body completely spent and weakened as she drew loudly for each laboured breath. 

Starrick snarled angrily, his form straightening bolt upright as the pain from Jacobs blade began to tear unforgivingly through his flesh. He gave a loud and ragged yell through clenched teeth, his hand yanking the small throwing knife quickly from his soft flesh before discarding it to the floor with a growl.

"Well well well" Starrick grumbled indignantly as he turned to see Jacob kicking the door firmly closed behind him and securing it. "You've managed to sober yourself up long enough to dress then I see Frye!"  his words were hitched as his hands clutched firmly at the wound that now seeped quickly with blood.

"You wouldn't think I'd miss out on the fun of seeing you die do you Starrick?" He husked as he began to step slowly from the door, his booted step scuffing noisily across the floor as he went. 

"I take by your presence Mr Frye, that my cargo barge has been compromised?" Starrick snarled angrily, his eyes closely watching Jacob as he made his approach 

"You employ monkeys Starrick, they' what do you expect... Made it quite an easy task. I was more than a little disappointed to be honest, I'd rather hoped for a bit of a fight" he smirked churlishly as his hands dipped inside his coat. As they lifted he pulled out the plans Evie had dropped on his desk earlier that night. " Your barge is, as we speak,  floating aimlessly down the Thames......all your men on board?.. dead"  he growled tossing the plans into the nearby flames that had taken hold amidst the crates, spreading quite surely.

Evie managed to push herself shakily to her feet, her breathing deep and deliberate as her hands clasped tightly at her neck. Jacobs eyes flicked worriedly to her unsteady form, Starrick had come closer than ever to killing her, never had he'd seen his sister so weakened and vulnerable before. 

The Grandmaster observed his caring glance and he began to chuckle lowly, amused by his concern. "So it seems I have found your Achilles heel Frye, the compassion you show for those you love is really quite endearing" he scoffed. His teeth clenched as he hissed loudly, a wave of pain emanating from the knife wound that he continued to hold so tightly. 

Evie wheezed loudly, her breath still weakened, made worse from the thick black acrid smoke that had began to kick from the fire taking hold amidst the crates of doctored tobacco. 

"Evie, get out of here" Jacob suddenly ordered across the vault 

Her head lifted, her flushed face aghast at his suggestion "what?" She coughed, her voice stolen and weak. "I'm not going anywhere Jacob" 

"This is between you and me Starrick, let my sister go" Jacob growled from under his darkened brow, his eyes firmly fixed on the grandmaster. 

"Now why would I want to do that Mr Frye hm?, two of the most notorious assassins together for the killing and you're asking me to let one go?" He shuffled slightly as he readjusted his hold upon his wound, his blood soaked fingers tightening in an attempt to stem the bleeding. "You underestimate  the Templars Mr Frye, even if i were to die tonight..... You don't think there wouldn't  be someone just as ruthless, with just as much conviction to our cause?  Waiting to fill my shoes?"

"That might be so Starrick" Jacob growled " but this, now, this isn't about the Templars for me.... This is personal. You've taken something away from me Starrick and I want to make you pay for that.... Just you and me, let's have this out" 

He smiled a wide smile that was a much as a sneer as anything "ahhh yes of course, that floozy back at Somerset house.... I must say Mr Frye I was very surprised when I heard you'd taken her death as badly as you did. Quite heart warming.... One could even be mistaken for thinking you loved the cheap and nasty little whore" 

Jacobs breathing quickened as he fought to control his temper from bursting violently from his veins. The sound of Starrick insulting you made him still deeply protective. 

"Jacob!" Spluttered Evie sensing his anger rising. "Don't let him do this.... It's what he wants" she gasped before she burst into a coughing fit, the smoke becoming thicker as the fire began to take hold. 

Starrick was silent as he thought on Jacobs suggestion. With the slightest measure of distain pulling at his lips, he lifted his hand and dismissively shooed Evie away.

"Jacob!" She implored, her eyes wide as she sought some kind of ratification from her brother. 

He slowly glanced over through the thickening smoke and gave his sister a slow but definite nod, the corners of his lips suggesting the slightest of comforting smiles to alleviate her uneasiness. "It's alright Evie.... Go" 

She wore the same aghast expression as she slowly steadied herself on her feet. Doing only as her brother wished, she tentatively began to back step toward the exit. 

Both men were silent, as they watched Evie reluctantly leave, her light and staggered  step eventually being drowned out by the occasional hiss and crackle from the flames as they grew higher around them. 

"Alone at last Mr Frye"  Starrick coughed as his hand dipped inside of his woollen coat "just the two of us.... As you wished". As he pulled his hand free from the lining of his coat, Jacob spotted the large decorative dagger that he held within his blood covered fingers."So that's what all this is about hm?" He gruffed before giving a slight cough as the thickening air began to stick in his throat "the how ironic to kill you with the same blade as her Mr Frye" 

Jacob couldn't help the deep pang of grief for you as his eyes fell to the blade that hung loosely within Starrick's fingers. He stared a moment, trying to imagine your final agonising moments as the glow from the nearby flames glinted brightly from its sharp and deadly tip. 

"That's right Mr Frye, glorious isn't it?" He said noting Jacobs thoughtful stare,  he held it aloft and began to turn it slowly within his fingers "a blade so sharp it allowed me to deliver my fatal blow to your friend without much initial blood.... Perfect for such a public killing, so clean... No one would have suspected, until it was too late of course " he sneered "I, however don't intend to be quite so precise nor so careful with you" he said 

Jacob didn't reply, with a deepened breath, he merely flicked his wrist commandingly, engaging his hidden blade with a loud and resonate 'snick'.

A wide smile crept across Starrick's thin lips in anticipation as Jacob stepped purposely toward him, the grit and determination apparent on his face. 

"It's a pity your little friend isn't around to see the conviction you still hold for her, I think she'd be quite touched" he hissed before swiping his long arm quickly round and toward Jacob. He ducked his attack, the quiet swoosh of the blade missing the top of his head by mere inches. Jacob straightened quickly and without giving a seconds chance, countered with a succession of quick swipes toward Starrick's torso 

The grandmaster scooted quickly sideways, a breathy smile spreading across his lips  "ah ah Mr Frye....you're going to have to be quicker than that I'm afraid" 

Jacob scowled angrily from the shadow of his brow, the need to spill Starrick's blood consuming him blindly and heating his blood almost til it boiled within his veins.

He took a deepened breath and thought upon his next move, his mouth sneering angrily as he remembered what his father had taught him in training 'As soon as you lose your temper son, you've lost the battle....retain your composure and you'll win the war' Normally he'd have scoffed at such bullshit his father had taught him, but some how that had always struck a chord and stayed with him, it's meaning resonating loudly in Jacobs ears. 

"You will tire Starrick, I am not the one already wounded" he growled as he calmed slightly, his eyes casting down to the wound in his torso that still seeped blood.

In a quickened attempt to catch him off guard, Starrick lunged forward with a guttural growl, his blade aimed firmly for the assassins chest. With swift realisation, Jacob pitched quickly backwards missing Starrick's attempts before lifting his booted foot delivering a firm and definite shove to his flank. 

Starrick stumbled clumsily across the floor from Jacobs force, landing heavily on his hands and knees a short distance away. 

With a quick turn, Jacobs eyes nervously flicked to the crates housed across the floor of the vault. The fire was spreading quickly now and spewing thick acrid smoke into the subterranean vault. He knew he had to be quick, they didn't have long at all. 

The Grandmaster pushed himself quickly to his feet, the indignity of his fall igniting his own anger. He turned, his small beady eyes squinted as his breathing began to quicken. With a cough Starrick strode quickly forward, his attentions very firmly fixed upon killing Jacob 

"I Will NOT.....ALLOW.... YOU.... TO..... WIN!" He bellowed, each word becoming louder as he seemingly wound himself more and more up. With a adjustment on his grip, he strode forward stabbing and flaying the blade wildly as his rage engulfed him. Jacobs eyes widened, startled at his sudden violent outburst. He dodged and ducked each blow, stepping backwards with each fierce attempt. Starrick's teeth clenched, a primitive growl spilling from his throat as he gave one last lunge forward, 

His haste caught Jacob off guard and the tip of his blade caught Jacobs stomach. He let out a ragged cry in agony as he felt the blade deeply score his flesh.

Starrick paused a moment as he caught his breath, a sick and satisfied smile creeping across his face as he watched Jacob double forward, his hand clutching his stomach tightly, the blood already beginning to soak through his waistcoat. 

The pain he endured at that very moment ignited something primitive inside Jacob, something he couldn't explain. It took just a split second to happen, the anger that had coursed through his veins was quickly replaced by a heated resentment and Jacob did the only thing he knew how to.... Fight

He dropped his hand from his stomach and stomped purposely forward showering Starrick in a quick onslaught of punches one after another. The gang leaders barrage of aggression sent the taller grandmaster stumbling clumsily backwards, his nose exploding with blood under each sickeningly commanding stroke.

With a ragged yell, Jacob landed one last maniacal punch square onto Starrick sending his dazed form tumbling to the ground. Jacob paused to catch breath,  leaning forward, his one hand rested upon his knee as his other clutched tightly to his wound. He watched on with angry distain as he fought to slow his breathing. 

Starrick lay writhing in agony on the ground, his face an unidentifiable mess. He lifted a hand to where his nose had been, a bloodied mess of snot and cartilage now in its place. 

With a satisfied sigh, Jacob straightened and stepped very slowly and very deliberately over to where Starrick lay sprawled upon the ground. 

"It's over" Jacob husked as he gazed down upon his pathetic form, his nose crumpling in disgust 

Starrick slid his beaten and hooded eyes open and focused on Jacob towering above him "it's never over Mr Frye" he hissed a whisper through his bloodied swollen mouth. 

Jacob shook his head pitifully as he caught the beginnings of a laugh within his nose "you're pathetic do you know that?" Without giving him chance to reply, he dropped quickly down and grasped Starrick's jaw tightly within his hand turning it until his face was looking at him "take a good look at me Starrick and know that mine will be the last face you will ever see" he hissed angrily "I'm want you to see the hatred  in my eyes that I have for you, just as [y/n] must have seen in yours" 

He pushed Starrick's face forcefully away from his grip and straightened. "Pathetic!"  He Coughed painfully, his hand clutching tightly at the deep wound as the thick smoke began to kick at his lungs. 

Slowly and deliberately he began to step wearily from Starrick's dazed form. Somewhat confused, the grandmaster lifted his beaten head best he could to see Jacob making his way slowly toward the exit.

"What's wrong Frye? Couldn't you finish the job?" He wheezed through his bloodied features trying his best to utter a laugh. "Are you so weak that you can't even kill me hm?.... I thought it's what you always wanted?" 

Jacob continued to scuff painfully toward the door, his body failing him as the blood pumped quickly from his stomach coating his fingers.

"FRYE!" Starrick boomed "do not deny me!" 

Jacob hauled himself slowly up the few stone steps toward the iron barred door of the vault, one foot and then painfully the other trailed. 

"I'm not denying you Starrick" he replied raggedly "I want your death to be slow and painful....... I want you to know about your final moments" he mustered as he reached the final step and turned around leaning breathlessly on the door jam 

Starrick shuffled his beaten form up, his weary head wobbling dazedly as he slowly began to come to a little. "You think a few punches to my face and a snick to my side will kill me Frye?," he suggested a gentle laugh "forgive me, but out of the two of us, you appear to be the worse off... A deep wound like that....without the right help I'd say you've got a couple of hours tops?" 

Jacob slumped against the door jam, his eyes casting down to his fingers that were now covered in his thick blood. "That maybe so Starrick"he said weakly "but you seem to forget one thing" 

With his free hand, Jacob dipped his fingers inside of his coat and rummaged a second time through the lining. When they emerged, he held a small set of weathered iron keys, the keys to the vault... The only keys

The smile quickly dropped from Starrick's face as he shakily got to his feet, the flames around him now becoming uncontrollable. He took a few staggered steps toward the exit as Jacob swung the heavy barred door round with a lowly groan and then a loud slam. 

"I reckon you've got about ten minutes before all of those crates go up" he husked as his fingers twisted the key within the lock, securing it with a loud and definite clunk. 

"So this is what my demise has come to is it? A rather sad and foresaken dissolution for a grandmaster wouldn't you say Mr Frye?"  

Jacob gasped for breath as he attempted to gain some composure, his hand grasped tightly at the bars of the door as his head rested momentarily against his arm.

"It's nothing more than you deserve you bastard!" Jacob husked before he pulled the keys from the lock and lifted his heavy head "die in the knowledge that the Templars have ruled their last in London" he coughed painfully, the thick veil of smoke now descending upon the vault.

"Then I would rather die a vengeful death at your hands than wither slowly away as you will Mr Frye..... Constantly reminiscent about your lost love... THE LOVE I DEPRIVED YOU OF" he called as Jacob pushed himself from the door and began to stagger away. As he did,  he heard a definite 'whoosh' as a couple more of the crates exploded into flames. "ILL MAKE SURE I SEND HER YOUR LOVE MR FRYE" 

Jacob scuffed to a slight halt, as he listened to Starrick's last desperate bid at indignation, his face stoic and emotionless before he pushed forward continuing on his painful journey back to the surface, the sound of Starrick's laughter ringing in his ears as he went.

**

Evie waited apprehensively at the entrance to the vault, by now she was fretful and uptight at the arrival of no news from within. Unwittingly she paced  this way, then that, trying to gauge the length of time it had been since she left her brother alone. Upon turning, her eyes widened to see a very definite plume of smoke drifting from the inside of the tomb.

She gasped in horror, her brain imagining the worse as she ran quickly back inside, her eyes desperately seeking something through the blackness 

"JACOB!" She cried desperately, her frantic tones echoing loudly within the marbled walls of the tomb before they drifted away to nothing. 

No reply came, only the sound of a definite and spent shuffle emerging through the blinding darkness. Her breathing hitched, her heart thumping nervously within the constraints of her chest... unsure if it was her brother approaching or Starrick. 

"Jacob?" She called again as she saw the suggestion of a rather forlorn silhouette approaching painfully slowly, it's form haunched and its arm resting against the wall as he paused from their exhausting journey "Jacob?" 

He lifted his sweat filmed face, the death like pallor and darkening eyes clear to see through the failing light. 

"My god Jacob...... What has he done to you!" She shrieked as she ran to meet him. Hooking his arm firmly around her shoulder she straightening, taking his weight. "My god look at you!" She strained as her hand fell to where he clutched so tightly at his now blood soaked clothing 

Jacobs head lifted, the slightest suggestion of a weak smile tugging at his pale lips "it's done Evie" he husked "it's over... All of it" 

She paused her step a moment before tentatively nodding thoughtfully "and Starrick? " she asked 

"Dead"  

"I see" She said before taking a ragged breath in and beginning to walk him slowly out toward the cemetery once more "and you Jacob?"

"I thought I was going to die in there Evie" he croaked painfully, his face crumpling "I thought I wanted to die in there too" 

Evie's face fell

"Ive been pretty lost lately haven't I? I'm sorry. You were right though, it needed to be done.... I needed to do that for [y/n]'s sake......hopefully she can rest peacefully now eh?.....god I miss her Evie" 

Evie gave an understanding nod, she was so incredibly proud of him  "I know you do brother....... She would be incredibly proud of you Jacob....... As am I, Come now, let's get you back to the train and seen to..... It's been one hell of a day!"

 

A/N well that's it, bit of a long one... I'm sorry.  But if you're still reading by now and you've not all died of boredom.... Thank you, you're awesome x x


End file.
